Lawrence's Journey
by CyberGryffin
Summary: A boy ... going on a journey of a lifetime. A crime boss ... wanting to get him back. A family ... supporting him all the way. This is a story about a trainer whose journey will be remember for a lifetime.
1. Prologue

This fanfics is the opposite of my other fanfics The Twin Terrors: The Terror of Team Rocket. It is not a sequel but it is a twist. It will include some "villains" my first fanfics but it is not so dark. Plus this is a trainer fic, although it does get a little bit weird. It is long so I might split into two season or let it stay one longgggg fanfics. Well, let's start the show.  
  
Prologue  
  
My name is Lawrence Venema, son of Jennifer and Desler Venema. I have many brothers and sisters plus many cousins. I have so many that it is hard to keep track off them at family reunions. Yes, my family is great, but there is a part of my family that I don't like. You see ever since Team Rocket has been continuing on and on, my family has always been a part of it. My grandpa told me when I was little that when the first Venema joined; it was because of how awesome the idea of a grand crime organization sounded back then. So they decided to make it a tradition that a Venema joins Team Rocket. So when a Venema reaches a certain age, he or she joins Team Rocket because of tradition, according to my grandfather. It has happened with my brothers Max, Arthura, or Trevor and as well as my sisters Sanfra, Celesta or Dominic. I really never liked Team Rocket or the idea of the family tradition. Team Rocket never seemed awesome to me, I think it is because back then Team Rocket just started and so it was the only crime syndicate so people think it was powerful. Although my family did join Team Rocket, they are nice when they aren't committing crimes. As soon as they are on duty they do things that even I cringe at. I can't blame they, it is fate for them. It might be fate for them but not for me. I will be the very first Venema to not join Team Rocket, which means I will be breaking the great tradition. I don't think my parents will mind although I will be breaking tradition. They might be a little upset but they will get over it. I do know that Team Rocket will bring me in no matter what. I know my brothers and sister will help me. So if Team Rocket wants to chase me all around the world, let them try to do it. I will never join Team Rocket. Let's see Giovanni takes that. I have pledged never to join with Team Rocket. I will travel the world to escape from Team Rocket. I will do anything to escape from them, no matter how dangerous it is.  
  
By that time, I might develop my powers. You see a Venema has incredible powers. A Venema power doesn't comes from their genes so I think it is deals with magic more than genetics. That's why when people call us mutants (doesn't happen very often but it happens); we get upset because that's not what we are like. A couple years ago, one of my cousins stumbled across an ancient temple and found some artifacts including some that had some writing on it. After he took it to a museum (while trying not to look suspicious), he found out that the name Venema means "Powerful ones." It does really explain why Sanfra can use Electric Attacks and Arthura can use Psychic Attacks. Also I think Max who just recently joined up with Team Rocket has the power to use Poison, but I am not that certain about that subject. I wonder what my power will be, because it takes a long time for a Venema to achieve their power. Enough about that, this is the story of my incredible journey. More incredible than anybody has ever seen, I have been to cities all across the pokemon world from the Goldenrod City to Celadon City I have even been to cities outside of the Pokemon islands like New York City, Las Vegas, Hollywood, Paris and much more. I have even been to worlds outside of the Pokemon Universe and these worlds would amaze scientists and people everywhere. All this to escape Team Rocket, to achieve my powers and to discover things that no one has ever seen. This is my journey. 


	2. Chapter 1 Lawrence's Beginning

For those viewers who are reading this think that this is a pure pokemon fanfic, it is sort of pure. Sure, 85 percent of it is pokemon, while 10 percent is Buffy and 5 percent is Yu-gi-oh (although the Yu-gi-oh percent might be lower.) But it involves with more to do with Pokemon than the others. (Although there is several references to Harry Potter within this fanfics ... and James Bond.) Well, enjoy the first chapter revealing who Lawrence really is and the start of his new life.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lawrence's Beginning  
  
It is a clear autumn day and I was looking outside my bedroom window. My family lived outside of the city of Goldenrod. It was a small quaint town where no one could bother us. Why did my family do that? The Venemas have been belonged to Team Rocket ever since it got started so we don't want to attract suspicion. I looked outside and saw kids playing with their pokemon. I was about to turn 16. Usually, that meant I could go a pokemon journey, but in the Venema family it was different. When a Venema turns 10, according to my father, he or she goes over to the nearest Team Rocket Hideout and signs up. If they don't, Team Rocket grunts go looking for that person. That has never happened before, but it might because I am not joining Team Rocket. I am breaking tradition.  
  
"Lawrence, breakfast." I heard my mother shouting.  
  
I walked down the oak stairs. We lived in a beautiful house. It wasn't a mansion. My family might belong to Team Rocket but we aren't millionaires. I walked into the kitchen. There was my mom. Jennifer Venema was the greatest thief on Team Rocket plus she was the greatest cook. Of course Venemas are good cooks. Besides treachery, cooking is another great thing we can do. Cooking is one of our greatest strengths. Anyways, I walked into the kitchen to smell the wonderful smell of scrambled eggs with a touch of lemon pepper. I also smelled pancakes. I sat down at the table as Mother brought over breakfast.  
  
"You know what today is. Team Rocket will be accepting new applicants to join their crime syndicate." Mother said.  
  
I gave her the look and then continued eating. She knew that I didn't want to join but she had to remind me of the day. I don't think she would mind that I was breaking tradition, but she probably was a little sad. Then his dad Desler Venema came in. He was reading the newspaper. He showed it to his wife and showed it to Lawrence. The top story was about how Team Rocket struck again, this time at a festival. Even though he didn't like Team Rocket, Lawrence was proud of his brothers.  
  
"Well, another success by our family. With Lawrence soon joining Team Rocket, it will be more of a ... "  
  
Jennifer gave Desler the look. Desler was kind of confused but then he looked at his son. Why couldn't he finish his sentence? Was something wrong with Lawrence? Was there some reason why his wife made him shut up? Desler pulled up a chair next to Lawrence and looked at his son. His son was smart just like his other sons. His son was swift and agile. Lawrence had every trait of a Venema so what was wrong.  
  
"Son, what is wrong?" Desler asked.  
  
"Dad, I don't want to join Team Rocket." Lawrence replied.  
  
Desler jumped out of his chair after he heard what his son said. He turned to his wife and she nodded. He couldn't believe he just heard. His son didn't want to join Team Rocket. He didn't want to follow tradition. He never expected this from his son. He never expected this from a Venema. Every Venema was anxious to join Team Rocket. Had he done something wrong? Had they done something wrong? Had they given Lawrence too much? Had they ignored him? Something was wrong because this would never have happened.  
  
"Son, why don't you want to join Team Rocket?" Desler asked.  
  
Lawrence put down his fork and looked at his father. How could he explain this to him? How could he explain about breaking tradition? He knew this would hard on his father, but it was just that he never cared for Team Rocket. They were awesome, Lawrence had to admit but not awesome enough to join. Sweat was running down Lawrence's face. His mother saw Lawrence sweat and knew it was hard for him to say to his father why he didn't want to join Team Rocket.  
  
"Dad, it is just that ... Team Rocket is not my cup of tea. It is just that although it is tradition, I just don't want to join Team Rocket. I know it is awesome, but I'd rather become a pokemon trainer than become part of a crime syndicate." Lawrence explained to his father.  
  
"It is true, honey. He has explained that same message to me. I know we should continue on tradition, but if our son doesn't want to become a Rocket, we shouldn't force him to." My mother explained.  
  
I looked at my mother and smiled at her. It was great that she understood why I didn't want to, but would my father understand? I looked at him. His face wasn't angry but it did look a little upset. I knew that this would be hard on him. His own son not wanting to follow the tradition that every Venema continued but I just couldn't force myself to. That would be living a dishonest life. I wouldn't be happy and I doubt my father would want that. Then he started to laugh.  
  
"Oh, Lawrence." He laughed some more.  
  
I was shocked but then I taught about it some. Did he think that this was a joke? I hope he didn't because I was serious here. Then he came to me and put his hand on my shoulder. Then he handed me a pokeball with a note. Then he walked back towards the den. I didn't understand. I knew he was upset but leaving the room was kind of odd to see. I knew he couldn't force me. I looked at the pokeball with the note. I read the note. This is what it said;  
  
Lawrence, if you are reading this, then you have not decided to join Team Rocket. It is okay. I knew that one of my daughters or sons would not want to. I have prepared my self for this for a long time. Just remember you still are a Venema. You are born with the instincts of a Rocket and maybe that will help you with your life. Hope you do well as a trainer as you would have done well as a Rocket.  
  
My mouth dropped as I finished the letter. I never thought Dad would think a Venema would not want to join Team Rocket but what was more surprising that he was prepared for this. I was happy that my own dad understood that I was breaking tradition.  
  
"You see son, we knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. Sure, you will be a break in the tradition but others will still carry on the tradition." Mother said to me.  
  
I saw happy but then looked at the pokeball. I wondered what type of pokemon was in it. I looked at mother and she nodded as saying "Open it, it is alright." I released the pokemon from the pokeball. Out came an Ekans with a card in its mouth. I took the card from its mouth and read it. It was from my grandfather wishing me Happy Birthday. I forgot that not only today was the day that a Venema joins Team Rocket it was also my birthday. I was so happy that I picked up the Ekans and hugged it. Suddenly, am explosion happened in the family room. I rushed into the family room and my father was lighting up fireworks.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Lawrence. You might not be a Rocket, but today you turn 10 and that would be the beginning of your pokemon journey." My father said then he hugged me while my Ekans was by my leg.  
  
"Thanks, dad. I thought you wouldn't understand. I thought you would blow a fuse." I said to him.  
  
"Well, I might have, but good thing I prepared for it. Like your pokemon?" My dad said.  
  
"Yes, how did you know I liked snake pokemon?" I asked.  
  
"Your grandpa told me. This is a present from him. I haven't given you my present and tonight there will be a big birthday bash only instead of the usual traditional ... you know." My dad said to me.  
  
Ekans rubbed against my leg. I guess this was one of the snake pokemon I played with. With Venemas, you are always around danger. Snake pokemon, Spider pokemon, any type of dangerous pokemon, you name it. I was so happy that my dad understood. Then my mother came into the room. I knew that my brothers and sisters would understand. Then I wondered what would happen if Giovanni would send his grunts to get me to sign up. Then I blocked that thought out of my mind. I had better things to worry about. It was my birthday and I had a big day ahead of me.  
  
"Now Lawrence, let me fix you a birthday breakfast. Just stay there and I will bring it to you." My mother said to me as she left the room for the kitchen.  
  
My father patted me on his shoulder as he went into the den. I picked up the newspaper and saw a picture of Max and Trevor, my favorite brothers. They might not be the oldest but they are my favorite. The Twin Terrors strike again, the sub heading mentions. Apparently, at a Rare Pokemon festival, Team Rocket showed up and stole only the rare pokemon. My brothers were criminals but that didn't keep me stopping them from liking them.  
  
"So you aren't joining Team Rocket. Well, I knew my predictions were right."  
  
I turned around and saw Arthura "Gesper" Venema. He was one of the older brothers. He went over to me and patted me on the back. Funny thing about Arthura Venema, he didn't like being called Arthura. He liked being called Gesper. I think it was after playing Final Fantasy VIII. After got his psychic abilities, he thought the name Gesper fit him well. He hates it when we called him Arthura but that is his name. Whether he likes it or not, it will stick with him, but we do make him happy by calling him Gesper Venema sometimes. Other times we called him Arthura "Gesper" Venema. He is not happy that name Arthura is there but he is still happy.  
  
"You don't mind, Gesper?" I asked.  
  
"Not at all. I knew one day a Venema would stray from the pack. I hope you do well as a trainer." Gesper responded.  
  
"How did you ...never mind, so are you ready for the birthday bash?" I asked.  
  
He turned around and headed towards the kitchen but before he left the room, he sent me a psychic message.  
  
Are you kidding? It will be the best party ever and you know how I knew that. Happy Birthday, my wonderful brother!! Gesper said to me.  
  
I was happy that even my older brother understood it. Of course, he would. He is psychic. He can see things into the future. He is almost like the human version of Mewtwo. Sanfra says he is the life of Rockets Parties. This day was getting better and better. Nothing was going to ruin it. Well, I hoped nothing would because nothing in the world or universe could ruin this day. 


	3. Chapter 2 Party Crashers

Hello, I want to give a few things about this chapter. It shows the appearance of the famous villain Giovanni and the appearance of a Pokemon that is not in any the games. (For those who are confused, it is a Pokemon that I created myself. Another Created Pokemon shows up at the end of this fan fiction.) Well, enjoy this pre-birthday part chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Party Crashers  
  
I was preparing for my birthday party. My dad was putting up the decorations and my mom was baking me a birthday cake. I asked her for it to be in the shape of Arbok. I didn't know why I liked snake pokemon. I guess even though I would never be a rocket, I still had the danger side that a Team Rocket member is supposed to have. My sister came by and hugged me. She just received word from Gesper that I had decided not to join Team Rocket. My sister Sanfra seems nice but inside she is a force that you would not want to cross with. With blond color hair, which was the color of lightning, she looks innocent but in battle, she is powerful. With the powerful of electricity at her hands, she can summon enough power that can either leave a group of guards paralyzed for couple of weeks or cause a blackout to a entire city. She said she would make sure that the Venema family would come, even if they were on duty.  
  
"You know, now that I am not joining Team Rocket, I should get my trainer's license. I should have a quest to become the world's greatest pokemon master." I said to myself.  
  
Not if Giovanni interrupts your plan. Your quest would turn from becoming the world's greatest pokemon master to escaping from Team Rocket's grasp.  
  
I turned around and saw Gesper. With white hair and white robes, he was simply amazing. I think he tries to emulate Mewtwo. According to Sanfra, he met Mewtwo and that is when he developed his powers but who knows? A Venema's power is mysterious because we do not know why we have these special powers. Maybe we will find that out but not now. I have a birthday to celebrate, I thought.  
  
Maybe I will invite Mewtwo to come along. Yes, he is busy with Giovanni but I bet he would come to your birthday. Gesper said.  
  
Mewtwo? The great powerful Mewtwo? I remember hearing about Mewtwo from my brother and sister when I was just a tot. They told me how Mewtwo was genetically engineered. Just like Porygon, he was one of a kind. I never met Mewtwo before but having Mewtwo come to my birthday party would be like the Leader of the Elite Four coming to my birthday party.  
  
"That would be great. You can try but I know that even Mewtwo is busy so I won't be disappointed if Mewtwo doesn't come." I said to Gesper.  
  
I wouldn't do anything to disappoint you, brother. I see great things ahead of you but I can't tell you. You will have to experience that for yourself. Gesper said as he headed for the door.  
  
With a flash of his robe, he disappeared like magic. I knew it wasn't magic. It was his ability to teleport just like Mewtwo. The thought of Mewtwo made Lawrence happy. Maybe even Mew could come too. Gesper knew both Mewtwo and Mew. He is a fascinating brother and he is wise. He is wiser than Trevor or Max. To me, he is my older sibling to look up to. Sanfra was the same way. She was much older than any of the other of my sisters. I knew that nothing would go wrong.  
  
Meanwhile at Rocket Headquarters in the acres of Viridian City, Giovanni was sitting in his chair. He was expecting the results of the new Rockets joining this great family. He was waiting to see who the newest Venema was. Every Venema has joined Team Rocket ever since it was started. The Venemas are valuable asset. They contain powers that no one could ever have. They were the reason why Team Rocket was doing so well. Suddenly, a door opened and a grunt stepped through.  
  
"Ah, so where is the list?" Giovanni said as he laughed.  
  
The grunt looked shaken as Giovanni laughed. Giovanni looked at the grunt. The grunt was shaking. Sweat was coming from the grunt's head as if he was put on the spotlight. The grunt handed over the clipboard to Giovanni. Giovanni snatched from the grunt but felt the shaking of the grunt's grip. Something was wrong, Giovanni thought. This never happened before, he thought. It always went over smoothly. Something has to be wrong.  
  
"I don't know why you are shaking, grunt. There is no reason to show fear in front of me." Giovanni said to the grunt.  
  
Giovanni looked at the list. Then he understood why the grunt had been shaking. Giovanni looked up and down the list. Nowhere was the name Venema on the list. Maybe there was another list. Many people were joining Team Rocket. This could be just part of the list, Giovanni thought. Yes, that must be it. He looked at the grunt and smiled. The grunt started shaking again like he knew what Giovanni was going to ask him.  
  
"Show me the other lists." Giovanni asked in a deep toned voice.  
  
"Ttt-he-re aaa-rrr-ee no ottt-hhh-er li-sssst-sss, sir!" The grunted sputtered.  
  
Giovanni looked at the grunt again. Was this a joke? It had to be. All Venemas joined Team Rocket, he was certain of that. It was tradition for them to join Team Rocket. There had to be an explanation to this. Trevor joined and so did his brother Max. Almost every Venema joined Team Rocket but was this the end? No, it couldn't be. Giovanni turned back to the grunt and the grunt started shaking again.  
  
"Tell me the truth. Did a Venema sign up?" Giovanni asked the scared grunt.  
  
"No, sir. In fact Desler just called to tell me that his son Lawrence isn't joining Team Rocket at all." The Rocket Grunt said as he shook.  
  
"That tears it. It has been tradition and traditions are not made to be broken. Usually there is a party to celebrate the joining of Team Rocket. There should still be one with a different thing in its place. Assemble the best rockets other than the Venemas. I'll show this Lawrence that you don't break tradition." Giovanni shouted at the grunt.  
  
The grunt ran off towards the door. Giovanni's Persian jumped on his desk and nodded his head. Giovanni never expected something like this to happen. Giovanni agreed that he would go to the ends of the earth to get this Lawrence to join Team Rocket. Nothing could stop him, nothing.  
  
The festivities were just beginning. All of Lawrence's family had come to his birthday bash. Of course, all of them were informed that Lawrence would be the first Venema not to join Team Rocket. Lawrence thought that they would all disagree but he was wrong. Every Venema congratulated him for not joining Team Rocket. Even his Grandpa said that he knew this day would happen and it couldn't happen to a great grandson like Lawrence. Lawrence blushed. They all went into the living room. It was time to open present. Ekans was at his feet.  
  
"Here, Lawrence. Here is my present to you." Lawrence's Uncle said.  
  
Lawrence picked up the wrapped box. Lawrence shook it and looked at the box. Lawrence knew it was a pokeball. He tore off the wrapping paper and threw it on the floor. He opened the lid of the box and there was a pokeball. He picked up the pokeball and threw it. The pokeball opened and out come Arbok. So Lawrence had two-snake pokemon already, this was getting better already. Lawrence's Grandfather handed him a wrapped ball. Lawrence tore off the paper before he could even guess. His suspicions were correct but before he could open it, he looked at the pokeball. This one was a weird design for a pokeball. It was part black and part purple. He looked at his grandpa.  
  
"Lawrence, come with me. Your father asked me to present his gift to you." Lawrence's grandpa said.  
  
Lawrence followed his grandpa. His grandpa was one of the greatest Rocket members that ever lived. Although he looked old, his power was still intact. Lawrence's grandpa has the power to use ice against his opponents. He still could be since he is getting older; Lawrence's grandpa only used his power once in a while. Lawrence's grandpa led him outside to an area where no one could see. Lawrence looked at his grandpa. Grandpa turned the outside lights and nodded to Lawrence. He nodded to Lawrence to let the pokemon out of the Pokeball. Lawrence threw the pokeball and out popped out something that Lawrence never saw before.  
  
"Oh my, Grandpa!!! It's incredible." Lawrence said to his Grandfather while looking at the pokemon.  
  
The pokemon was taller than the house. This snake pokemon, well Lawrence thought it was a snake pokemon, was big and long. It was definitely a lot bigger than Onix and Steelix. Its purple color was a bit darker than usual. Lawrence looked at his new pokemon and couldn't believe what his father gave him. The door opened and Max came out. Max had purple clothing to match his power of poison. Even Max was amazed. All three of them looked at the gigantic Pokemon.  
  
"Grandpa, what is this new snake Pokemon?" Lawrence asked his grandfather while still looking at the pokemon.  
  
"Lawrence, meet your new pokemon, Adnocana. With the new technique of Friendly Evolution, Arbok is able to evolve into this wonderful specimen. There is more to this wonderful creature. Look at your pokeball. It is purple and black, so why do you think the pokeball is like that? Because it reflects what type this pokemon is. Yes, Adnocana is a Poison/Dark type pokemon." Lawrence's Grandpa explained to him.  
  
Lawrence looked at the new pokemon and was surprised. He never knew a pokemon like this could have existed. Lawrence recalled the pokemon and all three Venemas went inside. There was a rustle in the bush. They didn't even turn around. Lawrence thought it was the wind. Lawrence came into the living room and there was another surprise. Mewtwo and Mew were standing in the middle of the Living Room.  
  
Well Lawrence, I kept my promise. Here is Mewtwo and even Mew. Gesper said to Lawrence.  
  
Lawrence ran to Gesper and gave him a big hug. Then he turned to Mewtwo and gave Mewtwo a big hug. Then he let go of Mewtwo and picked up Mew. Lawrence ticked Mew and both of them laughed. Gesper looked at Lawrence having so much fun but then he heard a noise. He knew that this would happen. He nodded towards his brothers and sister. Lawrence heard that exact same noise. The sound of glass was shattered and Lawrence heard the sounds of footsteps. Lawrence turned around and saw Rocket Grunts standing in the doorway to the Kitchen. He had expected this but not so soon. His brothers and sister pushed him aside. His day of joy would now turn to a day of anger, thanks to his party crashers. He knew that Giovanni found out. So he waited to see what would happen. He knew his family would protect him no matter what. Lawrence waited for the next thing to happen. 


	4. Chapter 3 Birthday Battle Bash

As for a question from one of my viewers;  
  
-grazcharlie  
  
Well, this fan fiction has nothing to do with X-Men because the Venemas are not Mutants. Their abilities are more magical or spiritual than genetic but they are just as powerful. As for Ash, he won't show up until the sequel to this. And he only shows up in 7 to 8 chapters and that's only to challenge Lawrence. Gary does show up in this fanfics but plays a major role in the sequel.  
  
Well, if you have read the chapter The "Venemous" Battle in my first fan fiction The Twin Terrors: The Terror of Twin Rocket, you will notice that The Twin Terrors act a lot different than they did with Ash and Gary. Well, I have a lot more to post ... oh I split one chapter in two because it was really really really long. Well, enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Birthday Battle Bash  
  
Lawrence watched his brothers and his sister confront the Rockets. He knew Giovanni would find out but he wouldn't have expected Giovanni to send his Rocket Grunts to crash the party. Both Rockets stared back at each other. Arbok popped out of its pokeball and protected Lawrence. Both Max and Gesper threw out their Pokemon. An Arbok and Shiny Xatu appeared. The Rocket Agents just laughed at them. Lawrence could tell that these Rocket Agents were a little bit scared but who wouldn't be scared when you are going up against a Venema?  
  
"We want Lawrence now, Venemas. Giovanni is kind of concerned that Lawrence's name didn't show up on the list today." The Rocket Grunt ordered.  
  
Lawrence was even more scared than the Rocket Grunts. They were serious about taking him. Lawrence was thinking that maybe he should have signed up. He didn't want this to happen. Why did this have to happen on his birthday? Couldn't Giovanni leave it alone until later? He wanted to this day to be great but now it was turning into a disaster but Sanfra put her hand on his shoulder. Then a Dragonite flew in and landed next to the Shiny Xatu and the Arbok. Lawrence knew it was belonged to his brother. Trevor Venema walked in and he was cloaked. Lawrence didn't know why Trevor was cloaked but he did know that Trevor Venema was master of Dragon Pokemon, had arrived. Then a Raichu appeared. It seemed like Sanfra was protecting him also.  
  
"So you are resisting us. Then let's have a battle." One of the female rocket grunts shouted.  
  
"Not here. We'll do it outside in the gym." Gesper replied.  
  
Gym? What gym? Since when did we have a gym, Lawrence thought. I followed everyone outside and I dropped my mouth. A building that was supposed to look like an official Pokemon gym was right in front of him. Lawrence couldn't believe that he missed seeing the gym. Lawrence looked at the outside of the gym. It was made of precious marble and there were statues of Pokemon each side of the entrance of the gym. Lawrence stepped inside of the gym. It was beautiful. Not only was the gym covered in marble, there were jewels everywhere. Of course the floor was made of the same material that every other Pokemon Gym used.  
  
"Ok, I will referee the match. This will be a duel battle. Trevor and Max against ... Dharma and Greg." Gesper shouted.  
  
Trevor and Max stood one of side of the Gym. Greg and Dharma stood on the other side of the Gym. Dragonite and Arbok stood beside both Trevor and Max. Lawrence didn't know what pokemon the Rocket Grunts were going to use but he would finally get to see this brothers battle. Dharma and Greg grasped pokeballs and were about to throw them when Max raised his hand. Gesper allowed this and Lawrence wondered what was going on. Suddenly smoke filled the room. Lawrence didn't understand what was going on but some thing was happening.  
  
"Don't underestimate our power, so prepare yourself for trouble."  
  
"When we attack, we'll make the damage double."  
  
"To destroy the world with our devastation."  
  
"To unite all evils within this dark nation."  
  
"To bring forth the evil and obliterate the love."  
  
"To extend our dark power to the stars above."  
  
"Trevor Venema"  
  
"Max Venema"  
  
"Team Rocket Twin Terrors send our victims screaming off at the speed of light."  
  
"You'd better surrender now or you won't be able to fight."  
  
"Dragonite, Arbok!"  
  
This shocked Lawrence because all of this was unbelievable. First, Trevor was a Dragonite Hybrid. No one knew that or they knew it but hadn't the courage to tell Lawrence. Even the Rocket Grunts were shocked. I guess not many people in Team Rocket knew Trevor's secret. Of course not many Rockets knew about the Twin Terrors. Sanfra told Lawrence that the Twin Terrors was a secret project that was approved by Giovanni. It was so secretive that none of the Rockets knew that they had a super powered team of Rockets causing pain and chaos.  
  
"So these are the famous Twin Terrors. Guess that's why Team Rocket is so powerful. Not for long ... "Dharma said but she stopped.  
  
"... because we will defeat and humiliate the Twin Terrors. That will show Giovanni the team of Dharma and Greg is the best." Greg said as he finished the rest of Dharma's sentence.  
  
Trevor and Max laughed at the two idiotic Rockets. Lawrence snickered also because not because he knew that these Rockets didn't stand a chance. It was because that the Venemas had a power that even equals the power of the Legendaries. If it weren't for his family, Team Rocket wouldn't be all that powerful. Lawrence looked at the two Rockets. Their expressions were not pleasant. These two rockets must have something against the Venemas.  
  
"So finally we get to humiliate the Venemas ... "  
  
"... and it will be our pleasure to do it."  
  
"In this duel battle, each trainer will use one pokemon only. There is no time limit. Let the battle begin." Gesper announced.  
  
Max commanded Arbok to enter the battle and Lawrence commanded Dragonite to enter the battle. The two other grunts threw their pokeballs. Two figures appeared out of the Pokeballs. They were Alakazam and Jynx. Lawrence figured that they would use the element types against his brother's pokemon but his brothers were more skilled than other trainers.  
  
"Jynx, use Ice Beam!! Alakazam, use Psybeam!!!" Dharma and Greg shouted.  
  
Their plan would have worked if Dragonite hadn't flown up in the air and Arbok dug itself into the ground. He could see his two brothers smile and that meant they would be able to win this battle. He turned to see the expressions of the competitor's faces. Their faces changed from one expression to another. He could see rage, confusion and complete stupidity.  
  
"Ok, Alakazam, use Swift on that Dragonite!!" Dharma yelled.  
  
Alakazam focused his energy and fired stars at the flying Dragonite. Usually the swift attacks never missed the pokemon at all. As Lawrence watched the battle, Lawrence had to remind himself that Swift isn't that great against my brother's pokemon. I watched as Dragonite dodged the Swift attack. Dharma ordered Alakazam to attack again, but I couldn't see it was pointless. Trevor's Dragonite was too fast for the Swift Attack to work. Dharma probably was an excellent Rocket Grunt but she was an awful trainer if she didn't see what was going on.  
  
"Okay different plan. Jynx, use Icy Wind." Dharma yelled to her Pokemon.  
  
Lawrence could see the pokemon shudder. Dharma probably didn't treat her pokemon like a normal trainer would but what did you expect from a Rocket? At least his family treated their pokemon like equals. Jynx used Ice Wind but Dragonite used it powerful wings to blow the ice back. Lawrence expected this to happen. Trevor's Dragonite seemed powerful and smart. It was almost like they were of one mind. He turned to see Dharma. She was angry. Now she picked up many pokeballs and threw them to the ground. Greg did the same thing. There were Sandslashes, Weezings, Quagsires, Nidokings, Girafarigs, and Scythers. Dharma and Greg order their pokemon to attack the Twin Terrors. Their plan would have worked if Gesper and Sanfra hadn't intervened.  
  
"This is against the rules and you shall be punished for this." Sanfra replied.  
  
I hope that you realize that you have no chance of beating any one of the Venema siblings!!! Gesper laughed.  
  
These guys smirked but they didn't catch a break. Gesper used his psychic powers to open the roof. A retractable roof in a gym, I thought. Now I have seen everything. The two rockets didn't even care about the threats from my siblings or the retractable roof. It was like they couldn't be beaten. Even I knew that no one was invincible. The Venema family might be incredibly powerful but we weren't invincible. He heard the sound of electricity. He turned to see Sanfra charging up her hands. Now things were getting interesting.  
  
"You think we are afraid of threats, electricity and retractable roofs. You have got to be kidding!!!" Dharma laughed.  
  
"Yeah, bring all the powers you got. You can't beat us!!!" Greg laughed at Sanfra.  
  
Lawrence knew that these two ignorant Rockets were going to be in a world of pain. He knew that you don't mess with the Venemas and expect to get away with it. He turned to Sanfra and he could see the voltage was powering up. Now the real battle began. Sanfra released a powerful wave of electricity at the two Rocket Grunts. The power reached them and shocked them. Lawrence could see the electricity running through the bodies. When it was done, he could smell the smoke. He could also see the burns from the electricity. Then Gesper stepped up and used his psychic powers. The Rocket Grunt's pokemon returned back to the pokeballs and the Rocket Grunts were lifted in the air.  
  
So you think our threats and methods are a joke. Let's see how funny it is when you are blasting off at the speed of light!!!! Gesper laughed.  
  
Trevor and his Dragonite stood side by side to each other. They both start to charge up. Lawrence could soon see fear in the Rocket Grunt's eyes. Finally, Trevor and his Dragonite both released two powerful Hyper Beams. Gesper released his psychic grip as the intense energy hit the Rocket Grunts. The blast of the energy threw them out of the building. Lawrence could hear the words coming from the Rockets.  
  
"Don't think this isn't over, Venemas. Lawrence will be captured." Dharma yelled.  
  
"We will hunt him down even to the ends of this pathetic world." Greg said angrily.  
  
"But for now ... we are Hyper Beam blasted off again!!!!!" Both Rocket Grunts yelled as they disappeared.  
  
It seemed like they were thrown into the stratosphere of this planet but that wasn't important now, Lawrence thought. He heard the message from the two Rocket Grunts. He would never catch a break now that Giovanni would be sending Rocket Grunts after Rocket Grunts to bring him in. The roof was closing but Lawrence still felt cold. He shivered but Sanfra put her warm touch on his shoulder. Then he felt very warm after Sanfra's warm touch. He looked at his brothers and his sister. He knew that they would protect him till the ends of time.  
  
"I think it is time for us to continue your party!!!!" Sanfra announced.  
  
The rest of the Venemas agreed with Sanfra and they started to exit the building. Lawrence was happy that tomorrow he was going on a pokemon quest. Team Rocket would be a problem but he could handle them with or without the help of his family. He entered the house and headed over to the kitchen table to get a slice of cake. To be more exact, he was getting a slice of Arbok cake. He hoped that he would get the Arbok fangs. Then he wanted to open the rest of his presents. This day almost turned into a nightmare but thanks to his family, it turned into a miracle. 


	5. Chapter 4 A Venema Without The Rocket C...

Diablenti: A question from a viewer? Sounds exciting and it is an interesting question.

-grazcharlie

Diablenti: Sure, maybe you can give me specifics the next time you review or do you not care about what your character does? I have two characters that have already been placed by other people. I think I can make it a third. And I don't have America Online. Never trusted it anyways.

As for this chapter, following this we get to see Lawrence get his pokemon. I'd say first pokemon but Ekans was his first pokemon. Well, enjoy!!!

Chapter 4

A Venema without the Rocket Cause

Lawrence woke up with the sun shining inside his room. I had a great party last night. I had some cake. My mother and my sister can make the best cakes ever. The Arbok cake tastes so good that I requested that they make whenever I come home for my birthday. Right after having some cake, I finally got a chance to study Mewtwo and Mew. I talked with them. Mewtwo explained his journeys before he had been recaptured. I felt sorry for Mewtwo, but Gesper assured me that Mewtwo was okay. I had to believe Gesper since Mewtwo stood here without any bruises and there wasn't any sign of experimental equipment. Something important happened last night because my dad called Professor Elm to tell that Lawrence would be arriving by helicopter. I heard the conversation between his dad and Professor Elm.

"So Lawrence will be arriving by helicopter." Desler said.

"I am not sure what you mean. Why is he visiting me? Shouldn't he have signed up with Giovanni?" Professor Elm asked curiously.

"Well, not this year!! Lawrence will be the first Venema to not only abandon the Team Rocket tradition but he will be the first Venema to go on a journey that doesn't involve stealing and piracy." Desler explained.

"Finally, I was expecting a Venema to show up at my lab one of these days." Professor Elm.

"So did I. He already has three pokemon. Lawrence has an Ekans, an Arbok and an Adnocana. I don't think it would ... "Desler explained this to Elm but Elm interrupted.

"An Adnocana? I don't think I have heard of that pokemon before." Elm said confusingly.

"Well, you wouldn't. It is a recently discovered pokemon. Lawrence's grandfather and I raised it from an Arbok." Desler explained.

"How?" Elm explained.

"You will have to wait until tomorrow. Lawrence knows about the information I told him. He still needs more time to discover more about Adnocana."

Elm agreed and the two talked some more. I went up to my room. It thought what type of pokemon I would get from Professor Elm. I needed more than Poison Pokemon or Poison/Dark Pokemon. Maybe a fire type pokemon, water type pokemon or a grass pokemon would do. Any other type would do, as long it wasn't more poison types. Although the Venemas were found of dangerous and poisonous pokemon, it would like to have some variety to his team. That was last night; today would be a brand new day.

I walked down the stairs. I smelled bacon and eggs. My mother Jennifer was smiling at me. She handed me a Pokegear for my journey. I guess she wanted me to call her. It would be used to call my family if I was in trouble. Team Rocket would be on my tail throughout this journey. I sat down at the table and Jennifer handed me some breakfast. I ate it slowly. I didn't want to be hungry on the way to the Laboratory. My older sister Sanfra would be take me there by helicopter. I saw Sanfra enter the room. Raichu was at her side. Those two never seemed to part. I knew she had the ability to use electrical attacks but it was like there was a bond between her pokemon.

"Ready, Lawrence?" Sanfra asked.

"Just a minute, Sanfra." I said.

I finished my last bite of eggs then I got up. I had my three pokeballs in my backpack and my Pokegear at my side. We headed out towards the front door. I opened it and we headed out towards the landing pad. On the lad pad, there was one of our helicopters. The family decided that we needed something a little more non-rocketish. My family, excluding me, was part of Team Rocket but we didn't have to act like they were all the time. I got in the right side as I open the door. Sanfra put on her helmet as she entered the helicopter.

"Lawrence, Giovanni will send his grunts to bring you in. Don't hesitate to call if you are in trouble." She said starting up to the helicopter.

"I won't." I replied back.

The helicopter lifted off the launch pad. It wouldn't take us that long to get to New Bark Town. With a helicopter this fast, it shouldn't take us more than an hour. I was so excited. I was finally beginning my pokemon journey. I had three pokemon already. I had Ekans, Arbok and Adnocana. I already had three snake pokemon. I was wondering what type of pokemon should I get next but I will cross that bridge when I come to it.

"So today is the big day. You will be going on a journey across the Johto Region. I wish I could have gone on a pokemon journey, but tradition is tradition. Maybe your children will go on pokemon journeys just like you are doing right now." Sanfra said to me.

I had to agree with her. Although my children would continue the Venema line, I wanted them to become Pokemon Masters, not Pokemon criminals. I saw the scenery of the lands below. Johto was a nice place to live. Kanto was crawling with Rockets but not as many as there were in Johto. He could see them passing the Violet City. I could see the Sprout tower. Faulkner shouldn't be a challenge. Neither should be Bugsy or Jasmine. A fire type should be perfect pokemon.

"You know there is something you should know, Lawrence." Sanfra said.

"What?" I asked.

"There are three sets of starters. The first set is Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. The second set is Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita. The last set is new. It includes of ... "Sandra started to explain but I interrupted her.

"I know. I watched a program showing the new starters in Houen but I never thought they would come to Johto." I said.

We were passing over Cherrygrove when I finished my sentence. It wouldn't be long until we reached New Bark Town. New Bark Town was where trainers began their journey. New Bark is known for new beginning because of the phrase "where new beginnings blow." I could see many trainers walking along the path noticing the helicopter. Perhaps they never saw one before.

"We are arriving at the borders of New Bark Town. I ought to land the helicopter near Professor Elm's lab so you can get there on time." Sanfra said to me.

"Thanks, Sanfra." I said.

The helicopter landed down near the Professor's Lab. People in the little city noticed and wondered what was going on. Officer Jenny was curious also. People started to head towards the helicopter. Both Sanfra and I knew that this would mean trouble until Officer Jenny stopped the crowd of visitors.

"Nothing to see here. Go back to your daily lives." Officer Jenny said.

The crowd dispersed and left the lab area. Both Sanfra and I sighed as the group left. I knew that the Venemas were famous as criminals but that wasn't that great. There were always people out there with some agenda with us. They wanted to bring us down but they always ran away. I guess they can't deal with Venemas and their incredible powers. Sanfra and I got out of the copter. We headed towards the entrance to the lab. There were other trainers already waiting there. They were talking about what pokemon they were going to get.

"I can't wait till I get my three pokemon."

"Yeah, all fire pokemon"

"Mine's going to all water pokemon."

"I am not going to with an all types. It is best to choose different types."

"You're just saying that because Professor Elm is your cousin."

"Excuse me, did you say we receive three pokemon?" I asked the bickering trainers.

They looked at me and then at Sanfra. They looked at me like I was a moron. How was I supposed to know that we were receiving more than one pokemon? This would be great. I already had three pokemon and three more pokemon would mean I had six pokemon already. I bet those kids got only one pokemon as a gift from their parents or relatives. Just when I was about to gloat to the kids, the door opened and out stepped Professor Elm.

"Today is the day!!! You will all get three pokemon and begin your pokemon journey. Now you are wondering why you are getting three pokemon instead of the regular one. Well, the pokemon league thought it would be a challenge to see a trainer handle three pokemon rather than just one. Of course, you do have pokemon given as a present." Professor Elm explained.

Immediately, every trainer raised a pokeball up in his or her hand. I could see every trainer had only one pokemon. That would give me the advantage but it really didn't matter. I tried to find some one to be a rival with. Rivals are good because they appear out of nowhere. You have a battle and then you talk. Then you both go off your separate ways. At least that's supposed to be the modern day rival. Today, they are just snooty and arrogant.

"Lawrence Venema" Professor Elm called.

Everyone looked at me. Of course, everyone here knew the name Venema. It was hard not to when it was associated with the greatest crime organization in his story. I heard people ask what is a Venema doing here. Then I heard is this Venema going to spy on trainers and report back the info on their pokemon. I understood their concern. If I was in their shoes, I would be nervous too. I stopped and Professor Elm wondered what was going on.

"Before any of you start rumors, I am not here to spy on anyone. I am not part of Team Rocket. Unlike my sibs, family or relatives, I am not interested in team rocket. So don't worry. My sibs will show up but only to protect me from Giovanni. Seems like Giovanni doesn't like the idea of tradition breaking." I said while looking at both Sanfra and Elm.

Sanfra smiled at me and heard clapping from Professor Elm. I started heading towards the lab. I think I felt better. I felt very nervous after hearing this kids talk about me. I should expect that if they are concern over a Venema. But after talking about the whole situation, I felt better. It was like a giant weight was lifting off of my shoulders. I stopped at the front door at Professor's Elm lab. I waved to Sanfra and she turned around. She was going home to get a quick bite and she was heading to work. She told me that there was going to be a big meeting. I expected that meeting to be about me but that didn't matter now. Then the trainers started talking again but in a more positive way. I turned around to hear them talk.

"A Venema that's not joining Team Rocket? That's a miracle." One trainer said.

"He probably still has the Team Rocket traits, but they will probably be used for good, not evil." Another trainer said.

"He needs a title that will be known all across the pokemon world." They all said.

"He is the Venema without joining Team Rocket." Another one replied.

"Idiot, that doesn't make any sense. How about the Venema without the Rocket Skills?" Another one suggested.

"Right, and that's better. How about the Venema without the Rocket Cause?" Another one suggested.

"How about a Venema without the Rocket cause?"

We all turned around. There was Professor Elm standing there. He was the one who said "A Venema without the Rocket cause." I had to agree with him. That was an excellent title. The others agreed that it was a good title, too. This day was turning out great. No sign of Giovanni's goons and I would be receiving three new pokemon. I wondered what I would choose but that didn't matter. Professor Elm opened the door to allow me to come in. Then I heard it over. A Venema without the Rocket cause, they said. A Venema without the Rocket cause was repeated over and over again. I smiled because I was being accepted by others trainers. I wasn't being feared like people are supposed to be. I entered the building but turned back. I smiled and headed into the building. Right after I left, I heard it again. This time, it was more celebratory.

"Let's give three cheers for the first Venema to not join Team Rocket. Hip hip hooray!!! Yeah to a Venema without the Rocket cause!!!"

I smiled and followed Professor Elm into his lab. Meanwhile over at Rocket headquarters, Giovanni was listening to this jubilee. He had a spy over there. He couldn't trust any of the Venemas at the moment. He smashed his hand against the chair. This boy was giving the Venema name a good reputation. It must be stopped. He heard of the incident back at the Venema household. Lawrence Venema would be captured and brought to him. Nobody breaks tradition. Nobody ever did as he looked at some video clips of other rockets that didn't do what he asked for. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. He had the perfect Rocket to bring Lawrence back. Sure he would send other but this rocket would be the one that would succeed. He thought, "Soon Lawrence, you will be mine". He waited for the phone to ring. Victory is only a matter of time away. Then he talked to the person and hung up. He headed towards the meeting. All good things must come to an end and this Lawrence's goodness spree would too. He entered the meeting hall and the meeting on how Lawrence would be captured began.


	6. Chapter 5 Pokemon, Rockets, and Rivals

This chapter includes Lawrence's Pokemon from Professor Elm, Giovanni's discussion about Lawrence and rivals galore who have a common connection to the Venemas. Well, enjoy!!!

Chapter 5

Pokemon, Rockets and Rivals

Lawrence entered the lab. Now he was deciding what Pokemon he would get. With three pokemon, this would be harder than just to choose only one pokemon. Maybe he would have an all fire team or an all grass type team or an all water type team. Maybe he would have a team that includes a fire, water and grass pokemon but they would be not from the same country. Like he would have a grass type from Kanto, a water type from Johto and a fire type from Houen. My head was spinning with excitement and confusion.

"As you know, you can get the starters from Kanto, Johto and Houen but ... you can also get more." Professor Elm said when pointed towards some other pokemon in the room.

There were usually starters but there were other pokemon besides them. There were Phanpys, Dratinis, Pikachus, and even a Jigglypuff. Lawrence looked for a pokemon to be my first pick and there it was. It was an Eevee whose light brown furs glistened in the light. It looked at me and Lawrence looked at it. Lawrence smiled at it and it smiled at him. It was the perfect choice for my first choice. An Eevee evolved into five evolutions. Plus it was definitely would be a good companion.

"I'll take the Eevee." Lawrence said.

"Excellent choice. Now, choose your next pokemon." Professor Elm said.

There were a lot of pokemon to pick from. Lawrence didn't know which pokemon he would pick next. When you were able to choose only one pokemon, the choice was easier. But having to choose three pokemon, it wasn't that easy. If Lawrence picked the wrong pokemon, he would have to suffer through the journal if my pokemon didn't like him. Lawrence looked around to find another excellent pokemon. Lawrence looked and saw a Houndour Lawrence didn't know why but he guessed it was the Venema instinct. We always liked dangerous pokemon so Houndour would be the perfect choice.

"I'll take the Houndour." Lawrence said to Professor Elm.

"It figures. Dangerous pokemon and Venemas are a good match up," He said back to me, "Choose your last and final pokemon."

Lawrence laughed silently as he heard his statement. We Venemas enjoy being with dangerous pokemon. Lawrence knew it was when the first Venema joined up with Team Rocket. His lack of a fear of danger was passed on to every Venema including me. Lawrence started to look for my last pokemon. It had to be something powerful but something that my pokemon wouldn't have a problem with. That's when Lawrence saw Scyther. Its green scythes were glistening in the lab light. Its stance was like of a warrior. Lawrence knew he had to have it.

"For my last pokemon, I will take Scyther." Lawrence said to Professor Elm.

"Scyther is an excellent choice. I thought you would choose Scyther."

He gave me each of the pokemon balls and recalled all of them. He gave me a black pokedex to match my personality. Of course black would somewhat match a Venema's personality but not mine. Lawrence asked for a dark purple pokedex. He asked why. Lawrence said it reminded him of my newest and rarest pokemon. He gave him the black pokedex for a dark purple pokedex. Then he told Lawrence to wait in the waiting room. He had a couple of announcements to the trainers. But just before I left, Lawrence heard him say something about my rare snake pokemon. Lawrence knew he just wants the chance to study it. Lawrence said that it was okay to study it right after everyone has gotten his or her pokemon.

"Hey, is it my turn?" One of the trainers, which was standing outside a minute ago, said to me.

"George Rucatso!!! It's your turn!!!" Professor Elm called.

"If you heard that, then yes it is." Lawrence said while heading to the waiting room.

The boy, whose name was George Rucatso, ran into the laboratory. Lawrence sat down on a coach and waited for all the trainers to come in. So Lawrence was finally achieving the impossible. Well, the standards of pokemon journeys are not even possible for Venemas. So Lawrence was doing something never been done before. Lawrence was going to make sure his generation followed by his example. I waited for the rest to come in. I could hear George's excitement in the lab. Lawrence though he heard the boy was shouting something about a Rattata. Lawrence never understood Rattata or Raticate. It is not that there is anything wrong with either pokemon but they are not pokemon that get powerful. Not many normal type pokemon are powerful with the exceptions of Tauros, Miltank, Snorlax, and of course Eevee. A Yanma passed through the window and landed on top of the door. Lawrence didn't mind if a horde of Scythers passed through nothing would ruin my day.

Meanwhile at a Rocket headquarters somewhere outside of Viridian City, Giovanni was sitting in his executive cheer waiting for the meeting to begin. He had a lot of plans to discuss but Lawrence Venema was his top priority. This Venema was not going to ruin his winning streak. The Venemas were the key portion of Team Rocket. Team Rocket existed back then but under a different name. His father started it and it did very well but not as well as today. When his father started up Team Rocket, the very first Venema brought Team Rocket up to high standards. It has been that way ever since ... until Lawrence decided to break the tradition.

"People, it is time to discuss today's agendas" Giovanni said, "Flora, will you begin with the record of last meeting's agendas?"

"Yes, Giovanni. Well, last time we discussed what to do about the lack of trainers joining Team Rocket. More and more people hate Team Rocket so that leaves us with a problem. We also discussed on the health of Mewtwo and how he is fairing. Our last discussion was about how to celebrate the newest Venema into the ranks of Team Rocket." Flora said but then she turned to Giovanni, "so Giovanni, where is our newest Venema?"

"That is the main discussion for today's meeting. We must get Lawrence Venema to join Team Rocket." Giovanni growled as his hand hit the desk.

"I don't understand, boss. I thought every Venema joined Team Rocket. It is a tradition." Cassidy said.

"Well, Lawrence has decided to break tradition and go on a pokemon journey. Right now, he is not being feared by his name. He is being embraced. He is being called 'A Venema without the Rocket Cause.' We must stop this. The Venema and the Team Rocket reputation are on the line." Giovanni growled as his hand hit the desk again.

Butch and Cassidy looked at their boss. He was never this angry. The only time when he was angry was when Jessie, James and Meowth did something to irritate him. And it wasn't that hard for them. Sure, they did rejoin Team Rocket but they still were the bumbling members she knew a year and a half ago. Speaking of members, they should been here by now. Giovanni called a meeting of top rockets and those three landed on the list. Suddenly, the door burst open and there they were. Jessie was holding a sack but her hair was black. James fell to the floor with Meowth beside him.

"So you arrived. What took you?" Giovanni asked Jessie.

"We had a bit of trouble with Officer Jenny and her Arcanine in Olivine City but we got you the pokemon." Jessie explained.

"I am confused. Why were you sent to Olivine City? And why didn't you send Cassidy and I to Olivine City?" Butch asked his superior.

"Well, I need someone to attend the Rare Pokemon Convention. I knew I had to give those two one more chance. I do not actually like Jessie, James and Meowth but they deserved a second chance anyways." Giovanni explained.

"And it was a success. Thanks to some Meowth ingenuity, we were able to steal the rarest pokemon from Arcanines to Dragonites to even a Mew!!" James exclaimed.

"A MEW???" Everyone but Giovanni shouted.

"I had expected at least one legendary pokemon to be there. Now take your seats!!" Giovanni said while smiling.

"What are we talking about?" Meowth asked.

"I think we are talking about the newest Venema crisis."

Everyone turned around and saw Domino standing in the doorway. She had her rose baton in her hand. Jessie, James and Meowth snickered because they knew something that she or anyone on the team did not. Even though Team Rocket had recaptured Mewtwo, it took them a while to find him. Mewtwo had erased every rocket's memory except for them, back at Purity Canyon. So while Jessie, James and Meowth knew the location of Mewtwo, the rest of Team Rocket including Giovanni, did not.

"Yes, and that's why I called you all here. You all have been selected for a chance to bring back Lawrence Venema." Giovanni shouted as he pounded the table.

"Bring him back? What's the problem? I should get him back in a day or two!!!" Domino laughed.

"Don't underestimate Lawrence, Domino. Remember he has his siblings and family guarding him. It won't be that easy!!" Giovanni growled.

Giovanni started to explain how serious this mission was. This Lawrence kid was ruining the Venema name already. It was going to be hard with both the Venema siblings and Lawrence's pokemon protecting him. Fortunately, Giovanni couldn't reveal the ideals of the Twin Terrors or Trevor's hybrid identity. He knew that Dharma and Greg knew the true identity of the Twin Terrors and Trevor's Hybrid Identity. Fortunately, they were unconscious due to a powerful attack, which his scientists examined to be a double hyper beam attack.

"I don't expect anyone to actually finish this mission. You might even fail. I do not like failures but this is the hardest mission that I have ever given you. Assemble your pokemon and weapons!! Plan your diabolic plans!!! I expect a report from each of you next week from today" Giovanni said to all the summoned Rockets, "and Domino, I want you to come here."

Every other rocket headed for the door to plan their attempt to capture Lawrence while Domino headed for Giovanni. She didn't know what Giovanni wanted with her. She was a trustable agent for Team Rocket but she didn't know why Giovanni wanted her. Maybe he had a secret mission for her. That was it, she thought. Giovanni handed a folder to her. She took it and looked at it. The title of the folder was called "The Venema File."

"What is this about?" Domino asked.

"I want you to go after Lawrence after a certain failure happens. I also want you to be prepared for the Venemas. Here is everything about every Venema sibling including The Twin Terrors." Giovanni explained.

"The Twin Terrors? You mean that group of duo thieves. You mean that two of the Venema siblings form this diabolic group." Domino said while trying to comprehend the situation.

"Yes, that group. When the Venema brothers came to me with a plan to increase the popularity plus the fear of Team Rocket, I agreed. So on a certain day, I founded the group known as The Twin Terrors." Giovanni explained.

"And you have been keeping this group from us because why???" Domino asked.

"The Venemas make up a major portion of Team Rocket. I keep their files classified in case of special missions." Giovanni explained once more.

Domino nodded to Giovanni and headed towards the door. So this was her ultimate mission. This mission wouldn't be a cakewalk. With his siblings in the way, it would be hard to capture Lawrence. Unless .... Yes, she had a plan. She knew a way to capture Lawrence while not alerting the other Venema siblings including the twin Terrors. She headed back towards her room to read up on information behind the Venemas. Maybe she would be able to counteract any Venema siblings from interfering. She pressed a button on her intercom. It was to the kitchen.

"Cook, could you make me a Italian Chicken Sandwich, A Caesar salad with croutons covered with Ranch and a Raspberry Lemonade?" Domino asked.

"Yes, Domino. It would be sent up shortly." The cook said.

"Thanks, Butch!!!!" She snickered.

Butch was Team Rocket's Personal Chef. In fact, Butch was the only surviving chef who made food that Giovanni actually liked. She liked the food he made. Butch had a way with food. She heard from rumors that it was a way to get away from Cassidy and Domino could understand. Cassidy could be a little annoying and aggressive. It was a good idea for Giovanni to not pair her up with anybody. If he didn't, she would be stuck side by side with aggressive Cassidy. Domino plopped down in her hammock and started to read. So Trevor is a Pokemon/Human Hybrid. This file about the Venemas might not be so bad after all. Domino continued to read and her eyes glared at the information. She might find a way to get Lawrence into the Rocket Ranks and no one would stop her.

Meanwhile, back at Professor Elm's Lab ...

"So Lance, that would be all the pokemon left."

"You mean I am stuck with these PATHETIC POKEMON!!!"

Lawrence turned to hear the yelling. What pokemon were left to aggravate this Lance kid? He turned to listen to the conversation more.

"But Pikachu, Marill and Wurmple are excellent pokemon." Professor Elm explained.

"Pikachu??? Any trainer knows that Pikachu and Marill are for trainers who only like to dress up their pokemon. And as for Wurmple ... even Caterpie is better than Wurmple." Lance growled.

"I am sorry, but your name was last on the list." Professor Elm said while standing his ground, "so no exceptions, either take this pokemon or leave."

"Wasn't there a Eevee, a Houndour, and a Scyther?" Lance growled.

"Yes, but Lawrence Venema took them." Professor Elm explained.

"Then I want to see this Lawrence Venema!!!" Lance growled.

The conversation ended and Lawrence knew what was going to happen next. Lance? Wasn't that the name of the Elite Four Leader? Lawrence hoped that this trainer wasn't related to Lance. Then the kid walked in. His hair was the color of fire, which wasn't that unusual. Many trainers today believe it was fashionable to have red hair. His clothing matched his attitude. He was impatient, angry and dark person so his clothing consisted of a mixture of red, black, and a little white. He almost reminded me a human version of an Ariados. He stepped up to me and breathed down my face.

"Are you Lawrence Venema?" Lance asked

"Yes, I am. And who are you?" I said boldly.

He stepped back. He was probably expecting Lawrence to shake in fear. Lawrence knew that he was not going to be afraid of some kid who has a bad temper. Lance scanned Lawrence and looked at him closely. This Lawrence person was either very brave or very stupid. He turned to Professor Elm and back to Lawrence. Now it was time to barter, Lance style.

"Here is the plan; you give me your pokemon and you get the POKEMON that I was supposed to take. Oh, my name is Lance Venemosa."

"Venemosa??? Now where have I heard that name before? Hmmm!!!!!" Lawrence wondered.

"Lawrence, the trade has to be dealt now!!!" Lance Venemosa said angrily.

"Then no!! Although you did arrive early, there was nothing to do to change the list order. You are stuck with those pokemon, which I believe will help you change your attitude!!!" Lawrence growled.

"You are giving ME attitude lessons? That's it!!! Let's have a pokemon battle!!!" Lance growled!!!

"How can you have a pokemon battle if you won't use of the pokemon in the lab?" Lawrence asked.

"Because I got a special present for my trainers journey. I got a pokemon just in case so I would have four pokemon to achieve my goals of becoming the world's most powerful trainer!!!" Lance laughed.

So Lance was one of those types. He just wanted pokemon to get his way to glory. He probably didn't even care if they needed attention. He would use them to gain a higher title. Lawrence wasn't going to stand for it. He was raised to treat Pokemon as individuals. He turned to Professor Elm and then he turned back to Lance. Lance was about to regret messing with him.

"Okay, Lance!! You will get your battle!!!" Lawrence shouted.

"Okay!!! Since I can't stop you two, then follow me!!!" Professor Elm said.

Both Lawrence and Lance followed Professor Elm out of the lab. They passed many different of species of pokemon. There were some that existed in the Johto Region. There were some that came from the Kanto Region and Lawrence thought he saw some that came from the Houen Region. They arrived at a Pokemon Battle field complete with an official Scoreboard. Lance stood at one side and Lawrence stood at the other side.

"This battle will determine who gets which Pokemon. If Lance wins, Lawrence will trade his pokemon to Lance. If Lawrence wins, Lance will keep the pokemon that was supposed to win. This is a one on one battle. There is no time limit!!! Let the battle begin!!!" Professor Elm announced.

"I choose you, Mr. Mime." Lance shouted as he threw the pokeball.

The mimish Pokemon appeared on the field. It seemed well enough to battle so it seemed fit to battle. Lawrence pulled out Adnocana's pokeball. This would be an excellent chance to test it out and have Professor Elm study it at the same time. Lawrence also had the advantage. Since Adnocana was a Poison/Dark type pokemon, Mr. Mime's psychic attacks wouldn't affect him. Now Lawrence was going to test Lance's knowledge of Pokemon.

"Okay, Professor Elm, here is a pokemon that is worth noting." Lawrence shouted as he threw the pokeball.

With a flash of light, the giant snake appeared on the field. Professor Elm almost fainted at the sight of the snake. Professor Elm couldn't believe that a pokemon like this could exist. It beat the record for the longest pokemon. He got out a notepad and jotted it down. Lawrence turned to see Professor Elm jot down details of his Adnocana. Then he turned to see Lance's expression. Lance wasn't even scared. He was not even amazed. It was like this pokemon didn't mean any threat or anything to Lance.

"Ohhhhhh, a big scary snake. I don't know if Mr. Mime can handle this big scary snake!!!" Lance said as he mocked Lawrence's pokemon.

"Mock my pokemon all you want, Lance. This is Adnocana, the evolved form of Arbok due to the process of friendly evolution. It is ... " Lawrence explained but Lance interrupted.

"I didn't come here for a Pokemon lesson. I came here for a battle!!!" Lance shouted.

Foolish Lance, Lawrence thought. He should have listened to the rest of what Lawrence said. That way that Lance will actually know what he will come against. Lance sneered and ordered his Mr. Mime to use a Psychic attack on Adnocana. Lawrence told Adnocana to stand still. The Psychic attack was fired at Adnocana and Adnocana didn't feel a thing. Professor Elm was recording this but he smiled at Lawrence. Lawrence smiled back and grinned at his opponent. Right now, Lance was scratching his head.

"Adnocana is a poison type and they are weak against psychic types or attacks. So why didn't Psychic work on Adnocana?" Lance wondered.

"Because Adnocana is a Dark/Poison Type, Lance. Don't you know that Psychic Attacks don't harm Dark Types?" Lawrence chuckled.

"How was I supposed to know that? You never said anything ... you should have said something." Lance growled.

"I was about to give you an clue about Adnocana but you interrupted me. So it is your fault that you didn't hear my clue. Now it is time to end this battle!! Adnocana, use your Squeeze Attack on Mr. Mime!!!" Lawrence shouted.

"Don't think so!!! Mr. Mime, use Teleport!! Teleport away from Adnocana's grasp." Lance shouted.

So Lance did know a few things about Pokemon but he didn't know enough. Lawrence was going to teach this trainer a lesson he would never forget. He ordered Adnocana to use his tail to hit the ground. Adnocana whacked the ground with its tail. The ground started to shake and suddenly Mr. Mime lost its concentration in the earthquakes Adnocana was causing. Perfect, Lawrence thought. Now that Mr. Mime is losing its focus, I can attack.

"Adnocana, wrap your tail around Mr. Mime and use your Squeeze attack." Lawrence shouted.

Adnocana used its massive tail to grab Lance's Mr. Mime. Lance saw this and tried to recall his pokemon. It was no use since Adnocana's massive tail blocked all attempts to return Mr. Mime to his pokeball. Adnocana began to squeeze Mr. Mime. Both Lawrence and Lance could see Mr. Mime's colors were changing. In the background, Professor Elm was jotting things down. Mr. Mime's skin became a dark purple when Lawrence ordered Adnocana to release Mr. Mime for a Slam Attack. Adnocana slammed Mr. Mime into the ground so hard that it shook the entire area. Adnocana unwrapped its tail to release Mr. Mime. Lance ran up to his Mr. Mime and recalled him. Then Lance glared at Lawrence.

"This isn't over, Lawrence. I will take my pokemon but you won't get away with this. I will bug you until the ends of this planet ... as your rival." Lance snickered.

"He can't do that, can he?" Lawrence asked as he looked at Professor Elm.

"I am afraid it is perfectly legal. Excuse me, Lawrence. I have something to attend to." Professor Elm said.

Both Professor Elm and Lance headed for the lab as Lawrence stood outside. Adnocana slithered over to its trainer. It rubbed its body against Lawrence's. Lawrence patted Adnocana but he wasn't happy. Lance as my rival? Why couldn't he get a rival who didn't care about becoming the world's most powerful trainer? He could have had a rival who liked the same interest that Lawrence had but nooooo ... he had to get stuck with the worst choice of a rival ever. Lawrence could hear the door slam and watch Professor Elm walk out. He saw the Professor was angry.

"Lawrence, I have to say that it is the most disrespectful trainer I have ever met." Professor Elm growled.

"Well, I will have to deal with him the whole way. First, Giovanni sends his grunts after me ... and he probably won't stop. Now, I get the worst choice of rival. What next? I am arrested just because of my name?" Lawrence questioned.

"Who knows, Lawrence? Who knows? By the way, here are your pokeballs." Professor Elm said.

I took the pokeballs and we started to chat about Adnocana. I took out my Pokegear and looked at the time. It was almost afternoon and I had to start my journey soon. I walked through the lab and waved goodbye to Professor Elm. Adnocana slithered around the lab and I finally remembered that I probably should recall him. I was about to do that when she showed up. Her hair was the color of the sea and so was the clothing. She looked at me and then looked at Adnocana.

"Nice Pokemon, Lawrence. Oh, sorry for my brother's attitude?" she said.

"Wait, you two are related?" Lawrence asked.

"Yes, Lance is my brother. I am Aquaria Venemosa." She said.

"Aquaria? Doesn't that mean Bubbly?" I asked.

"It means many other things." Aquaria said.

"Venemosa? Wait, aren't the Venemosas supposed to related to the Venemas?" I asked.

"I can't see how. We aren't evil." Aquaria sneered.

"Wait a second!!! Venemas aren't evil. That is the modern myth but we are kind to our pokemon. It is when we join Team Rocket our evil side shows." Lawrence explained.

"So why aren't you joining Team Rocket?" Aquaria asked.

"Didn't care about Team Rocket. Now Giovanni is sending his goons after me." Lawrence sighed.

"That is too bad!! Hey, how would you like if I was your rival?" Aquaria asked.

"But Lance said he was going to be my rival. Boy, how horrible that will be?" Lawrence sighed.

"How about if you have two rivals? There are no rules against it, is there?" Aquaria suggested.

"I don't think there are." Lawrence said.

"Then it is agreed. Don't think I will go easy on you, Lawrence." Aquaria said.

"Fine, because you don't want to mess with me, Aquaria." Lawrence said back.

Aquaria turned around and headed down the path towards Cherrygrove city. Lawrence recalled Adnocana to its pokeball. Despite that Giovanni was trying to bring him back to Team Rocket and he had the annoying Lance following him, maybe things wouldn't turn up so bad. Aquaria seemed like the perfect rival. Lawrence's phone rang. He picked it up. It was his mother. She was asking about what had happened at Professor Elm's Lab. He sighed because this was going to be a long story.

"Better, sit down Mom because this is going to be a long story. It all started when I learned trainers could receive three pokemon. I was ... "


	7. Chapter 6 Double the Fun, Triple the Ba...

Originally this chapter and the following chapter were one chapter but that was a lot of words to read. So I decided to separate it into two chapters. Now, there is still plenty of suspense. You will see some familiar characters and new surprises (including a change to the whole gym set-up.) Plus some references to Harry Potter. Also I added a few more lines to make the ending of this chapter more acceptable. So enjoy!

Chapter 6

Double the Fun, Triple the Battles (Part 1)

I was already on my journey and I already had an incredible day. Three pokemon battles in a row, I thought. Of course these trainers were amateurs or "newbies" but so was me. I might be a Venema but I still had a lot to learn. Of course, I had got some lessons on training pokemon from his siblings and it worked very well. As I sat down, I reflected on the past three battles.

"Beedrill, attack that Houndour with Twineedle."

I was up against a pokemon trainer named Samurai. He was a cousin of the Kanto's Samurai. When I first headed down the road to Cherrygrove city, I heard rumors of a trainer named Samurai. I knew that I had to train against this Samurai trainer. Even trainers who were first starting out were rough.

"Okay, Houndour!!! Dodge its attack and use Flamethrower." I yelled.

The Beedrill dove for Houndour but Houndour jumped out of the way. A stream of fire came out of Houndour's mouth and roosted the Bug Pokemon. Samurai returned it. He smiled at me and walked over. He shook my hand, said something about he would train better and walked off. Houndour walked over to me and rubbed my legs.

"Hey Kid, did you hear?"

I woke up from my daydream and there was a kid looming over me. A Plusle was on its shoulder. I wondered where this kid got a Plusle. I don't think there was a Plusle from Professor Elm. Also I never understood the idea of Plusle and Minun. They were just version of Pichu but they had different names. I will never get the concept of some pokemon names.

"Hear what, kid?" I asked.

"That there is a new gym in Cherrygrove City." He responded.

"Wait, I thought that the first gym you encountered was in Violet City. Isn't it?" I asked confusingly.

"Yeah, but some mysterious gym leader opened up a gym in Cherrygrove. Rumors are that he or she is supposed to be tough." The kid said.

Then the kid ran off leaving Lawrence alone. Strange, Lawrence thought. Isn't there are only supposed to eight gyms in the Johto league? That's the same for Houen and Kanto. Something smelled funny and Lawrence had to check this out. Lawrence got up and headed for Cherrygrove city. It would have taken him a day and a half if he decided that trainer battles were a waste of time, which he didn't think trainer or pokemon battles were a waste of time. Then my phone rang.

"Hello, this is Lawrence Venema. Who is this?" I asked.

"This is Sanfra. This is exciting news. There is a.. "

"... Pokemon gym in Cherrygrove City with a mysterious gym leader, I know!!!!" I said while interrupting her.

"I guess word gets out fast. I suggest you train for a while. The leader is supposed to be pretty tough. I don't know who the leader is or what type of pokemon he or she uses. So be careful, bro!!" Sanfra cautioned me.

I said I'd be okay and hung up the phone. I got up and head for Cherrygrove. That name reminded me of my mother's Cherry Pies she made every fall. I've tasted other cherry pies but nothing beats the taste of my mother's cherry pies. I was about to walk into a tree when something grabbed me. I opened my mind and saw the tree. I turned around and saw the person.

"Careful Brother. Wouldn't want you to get hurt!!!"

"Sanfra, you are here!! And ... why are you short?" I asked confusingly.

"I am not Sanfra. I am Duplica." She revealed herself.

"You mean the master of disguise Duplica? Wait, how do you know about my sister Sanfra?" I asked.

"I have read all about the Venemas. I don't think they are evil. Just misguided, well that's what I think."

"I now think that there are some good people in the world ... who actually trust us." I said.

Duplica and I walked the rest of the way to Cherrygrove City. We passed many trainers. There were a few battles but can you expect when you are on a trainer quest? The battles themselves were not that challenging but they were worth the experience. I would need that experience to beat the Cherrygrove Gym Leader. Usually the first gym leader is the easiest but this gym leader might be tougher than others including Clair. Clair was supposed to be the toughest gym leader ever and it is understandable due to her use of Dragon Pokemon.

"Here we are, Jenova. This is Cherrygrove City!!!! I bet you've never seen it before or heard of it" Duplica shouted.

"I know this is Cherrygrove City, Duplica. On the way to New Bark Town, we passed over and ... if I have never heard of it before, then why I am going to a unknown with a unknown gym?" I asked.

"Fine, burst my bubble, why don't you?" She said angrily.

Remind me never to anger her, I told myself. Cherrygrove was even prettier as I looked around. I guess you have to experience things for yourself instead of watching it from a helicopter window. I headed towards the Pokemon Center. If I was going to go against this unknown gym leader, I needed my pokemon to be in peak form. I handed my Pokemon to Nurse Joy and sat down. It would battle this gym leader tomorrow. Even Trainers need their rest. A room was already rented due to my parents planning ahead. I had a little lunch. Then later I had a dinner conversation with Duplica. Then I fell asleep on a comfy bed in my wonderful with nobody to wake me up.

The next morning, I had a hearty breakfast. Nurse Joy handed me my pokemon. I gave them some pokemon food. For this battle, we both had to fed and raring to go. My pokemon and I stretched out so we would be in good form for our battle. I didn't know who the gym leader was but he or she would get a piece of the Venema talent. I walked over to where the gym was. No sign of Duplica or Aquaria or ...

"ARRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!"

There was Lance already storming out of the gym. It looked like he had lost a battle. I knew that not even Lance could go up against this mystery gym leader but could I? Stop it Lawrence, I thought, you can beat this shadowy gym leader. I walked up to Lance and wanted to see his expression. But it wasn't very happy for some reason. I guess he got a lesson taught to him.

"I can't believe I lost to her. Hello Lawrence. I have no time to chat. I have to heal my pokemon!!" He growled.

"I am guessing that you lost to this mysterious woman." I said.

"Who said it was a woman? How did you figure that out?" Lance asked.

"You just told me. Go on!!! I am going to waste your time." I said.

"Take my advice, Lawrence. She is impossible to beat." Lance said.

Then he stormed off. Poor Lance, I expected him to fail. He cares more about winning than the care of his pokemon. Lance's pokemon are probably exhausted because Lance pushed them further than they should have gone. That's in the past. It is time to battle this gym leader, Venema style. Lawrence walked to the steps. He walked up the steps. The gym was an ice color. Hmmm ... I thought Pryce was the ice gym leader here. Maybe there are two gyms that share the same element.

"Here I go. It is time to show this gym leader what it means to battle a Venema." I said as I pushed the doors opened.

I stepped inside and felt a draft. In fact, it was really really cold. Out of the frying pan and into the freezer, I thought. I walked down the path. At least the floor isn't made of ice but it is really really cold. I looked and saw a shadowed figure. That must be the gym leader. What was doing? I walked some more to figure out what was going on. I got a better visual. This gym leader was shining a Cloyster's shell.

"Excuse me, Ms. Gym Leader." I said.

The female gym leader lifted her head up. She and I stared at each other. She was pretty and familiar. Where have I seen her before? It doesn't matter. This wasn't a time to start recognizing people. This was a time to battle. I stepped up to the gym leader.

"I would like to challenge you to gym battle." I said but it wasn't that brave.

"Okay, it is my right as a gym leader to accept any challenge. By the way, my name is Lorelei." She said.

"Lorelei, as in one of the former Elite Four Lorelei?" I asked while shaking.

"Yes, that's me." She said.

Boy, going up against one of the former Elite 4 trainers. Now I knew why Lance might have had trouble but I am not giving up. I don't care if I was going against Bruno. I won't let even Lorelei damper my spirit. I would be brave. I would conquer any challenges. I would beat Lorelei.

"Okay, Lorelei. You have a deal." I said.

"Wonderful. How about a two on two battle?" She said.

"You mean two pokemon battling each other at the same time? I have seen it in action but haven't actually tried it myself?" I confessed.

"That's okay. We all are learning things everyday. And you are?" Lorelei asked.

"Oh, how silly of me. The name is Venema, Lawrence Venema." I said.

"How delighted to meet a non-rocket Venema. Or are you part of Team Rocket spying on me?" She said as she gave me the evil glare.

"Nope, I am the first Venema to not join Team Rocket so you don't have to bring out Officer Jenny." I assured her.

"Just checking. Okay Lawrence, get ready for the toughest match you have ever faced." Lorelei announced.

A field opened up and I gulped. I hoped I had enough strength to take on Lorelei's pokemon. I knew what types she used as an Elite Four Trainer but she might have changed since then. But I had to be ready for anything, no matter what. A referee appeared on the field and announced the beginning of the match.

"Well, here it goes, Lawrence. It is all or nothing." I thought to myself.

"This official gym leader battle is about to begin. Each trainer will use two pokemon each together. The gym leader can't recall any pokemon and neither can the trainer. If either pokemon are fainted, the match is over for both you. There is no time limit. Let the battle begin."

"Go Walrein and Jynx." Lorelei shouted.

First popped out something that looked like it came from Antarctica. Its skin was frozen blue. It fangs or tusks were sharp. It had white hair running down its neck and its sides. I could see it clapping its flippers. This must be an Ice/Water type pokemon, I thought. Then I saw the other pokemon. Jynx had to be the weirdest pokemon. According to most researchers, it was one of the few human-like pokemon. But what I did know about it was it was Ice/Psychic type Pokemon. That certainly gave me the advantage.

"Okay. It is my turn to impress you. Adnocana and Houndour, I choose you." I shouted.

Now this was going to be a treat for Lorelei. Out popped out Adnocana and boy was she surprised. Adnocana's purplish-black snakeskin definitely stood out in this gym. Its eyes were the color of ruby but the color was much darker. You could see both red and black in there. Its fangs were sharper than Walrein's. I could already see the referee in panic mode but Lorelei seemed to be impressed by my snake. Houndour appeared out. That's when I was surprised by it. It skins wasn't black. It was a grayish gold. I had gotten a shiny Houndour. I was stupid for not noticing this. I have been training all of my pokemon equally. I guess that shows when you get focused on something, everything is blocked out.

"Fascinating Pokemon you have there, Lawrence. Let's see how they do in battle" Lorelei said, "scared, Lawrence??"

"You wish ... I was. I have trained this pokemon from the day I got them to the time I got here. Trust me I am going to more of a challenge than that Lance kid." I said.

"Yes, he had all the toughness, but there was plenty of weakness. Let's get this battle going. Jynx, use Psychic on that Adnocana." Lorelei said.

Big mistake, I said. Jynx used it psychic power to use a Psychic attack on Adnocana but it didn't work. I ordered Adnocana to shake things up. The gyms shook like there was an earthquake going on. Lorelei was impressed but she was confused. So was the referee. I guess Professor Elm hadn't informed any of the gym leaders about Adnocana.

"Lorelei, Adnocana is a Dark/Poison type. Psychic attacks won't work like that." I said.

"Impressive. But don't think you are going beat me that easily." Lorelei said.

"Let's see you try. Adnocana, use your poison sting on Walrein. Houndour, try to Bite Jynx." I said.

I knew it was a risky effort but I had to start somewhere. I could see Adnocana firing off its many Poison Sting needles. I could see Houndour rushing at Jynx. Lorelei was smiling. Jynx teleported to another side of the room and Walrein had all ready iced down the Poison Needles. If I could stop knockout Jynx, it would be so easy. Wait, Lance's battle was a good way to this. I motioned for my pokemon to come to me. I whispered into Houndour's ear. Then I gestured Adnocana to come down. I whispered to it my plan. We separated and we looked like this battle was over.

"Houndour, try another Bite Attack." I said.

"You tried that already and Jynx teleported. Oh well, I guess you will learn the hard way." Lorelei sighed.

Lorelei thought she knew what I was about to do but she didn't. I was about to use the "Adnocana shake-um" strategy. It worked on Lance so surely it should work on Lorelei. Though I wasn't sure about that, I had to test fate. Houndour ran towards Jynx was about to teleport. Okay, all the pieces are set.

"Okay, it is your turn to shine, Adnocana. Hit your tail against the ground to shake things up." I shouted.

Adnocana used its tail to hit the ground. The gym started to shake and Jynx lost its concentration. That's when Houndour attacked. Its Bite attack weakened Jynx. Since Jynx is a Psychic type, it is week against Dark type pokemon like Houndour. Jynx wasn't down yet. I ordered Houndour to tackle it. Jynx dodged it and teleported right behind Houndour.

"Houndour, turn around and finish with Ember." I shouted.

Houndour turned and sent a wave of Ember at Jynx. Since Jynx was an Ice/Psychic type pokemon, it wouldn't be able to stand the heat. I was right because Jynx hit the ground. Lorelei was amazed that I had beat her Jynx but then she smiled. The Referee held up a flag. That meant I had won the match.

"Lorelei's Jynx is unable to battle. Since one of her pokemon is knocked out, she loses the match. Lawrence is the winner." The referee announced.

"Well, Lawrence. That was an interesting move. I thought I would win but you shaking up the place stopped my Jynx from teleporting." Lorelei said.

"I know. I tried this before. When I battle against Lance, I tried the same thing. It is a good tactic but I think I shall try other tactics also." I said.

"Yes, here is the money. It is not very much but I can't give that much. Oh, here is the Iceberg Badge. And here is the first clue to the 10th gym." Lorelei said.

"10th gym? You mean there are now 10 gyms in the Johto league?" I asked.

"Yes, and it is supposed to be the toughest gym ever. I guess Clair has some competition." Lorelei said.

I recalled my pokemon. Then I took the items and walked towards the entrance. 8 gyms, I thought? This was going to be tougher than I thought. I opened the piece of paper Lorelei gave me. It had some words on it but they did make sense. This is what it said;

To find the place where the gym will hide,

It is the place where light and dark collide.

Now that didn't make any sense. The place where light and dark collide. Are we talking about pokemon here? I don't think there is such thing as light pokemon type before. I hope the other clues are that easy. I headed for the pokemon center. My battle against Faulkner wasn't going to be tough but it is better safer this way. I entered the pokemon center and handed over my pokemon. I had a light dinner and went to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be another day, I thought. I just hope Giovanni doesn't ruin my day.

The next day, I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I looked up and saw the tray in front of me. I saw a note next to the tray. It was from mom. She sent this via Gesper. She just heard the news that I was the first person to beat Lorelei. I was kind of confused but I read on. It said for me to turn on the TV. There was a TV so I picked up the remote. I turned it on. It was on the Pokemon Channel. Pokemon Channel was great for upcoming Tournament matches and it broadcasted the announcement of a recent gym battle winner. The picture showed a Gym. The same gym I battled at.

"We are live at the Cherrygrove City Gym with the gym leader. For reasons unknown, she has kept her identity a secret. So you have finally been beaten. I expected it to take a while. But I guess there are some good trainers out there. Who is this trainer to beat you?" The reporter asked.

"His name is Lawrence Venema. He is the first Venema to not join Team Rocket according to Professor Elm. He is a very good battler. He even has a rare and unknown pokemon. To think, he is the first trainer to beat me. All have tried and failed. Good luck, Lawrence." She said.

I turned the TV off. Now I was blushing. I was a good battler, she said. That made me happy but I kept that emotion down. I didn't want to think I was unstoppable. No trainer can be unstoppable. We all have our weaknesses. I pulled the tray towards me and started eating. I had a big long day or week ahead of me. My next stop was the Violet City Gym. Faulkner might not be that tough but I didn't want to get a big ego just because I had beaten Lorelei, one of the former Elite Four Members. I finished my breakfast and a Chansey came in. It took my tray and left. I made my bed, checked to see if there were any messes, and took my stuff. I headed for the front desk to get my pokeballs. Nurse Joy handed them to me.

"Nice job, Lawrence. You know you are the first person to beat the gym leader since she set up the gym here." Nurse Joy said.

"Please, I don't want to be famous. That's the last thing I want. I don't want to be famous like that Harry Potter person in J.K. Rowling's book series." I said.

"No, I don't think you will be famous yet. And don't compare yourself to Harry Potter. You aren't having trouble with anyone yet, are you?" Nurse Joy.

"Would be chased by Team Rocket counts as trouble enough? I keep on telling myself there is a difference between Voldemort and Giovanni but they are both evil." I said.

"Yeah, but at least you don't have a annoying rival like Draco." She laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about Nurse Joy." I said back.

The expression she gave was memorable. I took my pokemon and left. Lance made Draco look like nothing. I bet Lance could give worse insults than Draco could ever give. I headed out towards the entrance when I ran into Duplica. She was happy. She knew I won. That's what you get when the media goes primetime. She hugged me and shook my hand.

"Congratulations, Lawrence. I knew you could do it. I don't know how but you are good. Now don't tell who this gym leader is and what pokemon he or she uses. I want to be a surprise." Duplica said.

"Trust me. I won't. See you later, Duplica. I am off to Violet City." I said.

"Good luck, you will need it." Duplica said.

Then I walked off. It is time to head for Violet City. This trip wouldn't be easy. There would be trainers lurking around every bush but that doesn't matter. Maybe I could catch a pokemon or two. I exited the city. Some person stopped me. He had a stand up. He was selling Magikarps. Oh, the old Magikarp scheme was still going on. I passed him by not even saying a word. He tried to drag me back. That's when I released Arbok. Arbok's glare made the seller back off and run back to his pathetic stand. I recalled Arbok to his pokeball then I set off. The area between Cherrygrove City and Violet City was expansive I didn't know how I would make it to Violet City in time. That's when I saw it.

"Natu!! Natu!!"

There was a trainer abusing a Natu. I started to get angry. How can you abuse a pokemon like Natu? I walked up to the trainer. It wasn't Lance but I didn't care. Pokemon were supposed to be our friends, allies and partners not they are something that can be mistreated. I knew what he had to do.

"Hey kid, leave that Natu alone." I shouted.

"Hey, I know what I am doing. So bug off or I will call my big brother." The kid said.

"Oooh, your big brother. I am so scared. What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Davien. My big brother name is Damian and he got this Natu for me. Though it isn't doing what is supposed to." He said.

"Well, mistreating it won't help." I said.

"What do you know about training pokemon?"

I told around and saw Damian. He was a tall and mysterious fellow. He was standing next to me. He looked proud of himself but he looked like one of those abusive pokemon trainers. I knew what I was going up against but we Venemas don't like trainers who abuse their pokemon.

"I am a trainer and I just beat the Cherrygrove City Gym Leader." I said showing my new badge.

"There isn't a gym in Cherrygrove City. Do you think I am stupid?" Damian laughed.

"No, I think you are a idiotic abusing Pokemon trainer." I laughed back.

"What??? How dare you!!! I might have lost my Charmander but my little brother is not going to lose his Natu." Damian said.

"Maybe he should ... if he can't treat it right." I said back.

Damian was just about to sucker punch me when Officer Jenny arrived. Good timing I thought. Officer Jenny was probably watching the whole thing. I wasn't probably in trouble but I stood still. I didn't want to get in trouble with the law. I was trying change the Venema name. She looked at the two brothers and picked up the Natu. She walked over to me and gave me it. That's when the abusive brothers exploded.

"What do you thing you are doing? That's my Natu." Davian yelled.

"Yeah, I got that Natu far and square. So give it back!!" Damian shouted.

"Neither of you are getting that Natu. You have broken the Pokemon Law. There is a Law stating that No pokemon may be abused. This is just a warning but next time you will end up in jail." Officer Jenny said.

"Then why did you give the Natu to me, Officer Jenny?" I asked.

"Because according to the Pokemon Law, I am supposed to hand the Pokemon in abusive hands to a more responsible trainer." Officer Jenny said.

She gave me a pokeball and sped off. Davian and Damian left towards Cherrygrove City. Apparently, they didn't want to get in a fight. I looked at the Natu. I pulled a Super Potion out of my backpack. I sprayed the Natu with it. Poor Natu, I thought. I rubbed my hand against it. The Natu looked at me and I looked right back at it. I sat down and it hopped on my lap. It rubbed against my body. This Natu needed love and attention. I felt sorry for it after being treated by those two sorry excuses.

"Natu, do you want to be my pokemon?" I asked.

It hopped up and down. That probably meant yes, although I wish I could understand pokemon. I held out the pokeball to Natu. Natu pecked at the button and Natu disappeared inside. I put Natu's pokeball by my side and kept on walking. I already had a new pokemon while I saw it disappear. I wondered what was going to happen next. I took out my Pokegear. According to the map, there was a Poke Center a couple miles ahead. That would be a good resting point. I started to jog so I would reach there before midnight. But I wouldn't let that stop me. If someone wanted to battle me or there were pokemon to be captured, I would stop. To achieve my ultimate goal, I must be able to take on anything ... no matter the challenge. So I headed towards the pokemon center as my journey continued.


	8. Chapter 7 Double the Fun, Triple The Bat...

This chapter does include a little bit of Medabots since I forgot to mention it. It also includes various Hoenn Pokemon. We get to see a pokemon evolve and two great battles. Plus a lot of bickering, for those who like it and a weird ending that will be explained in the beginning. So sit back and enjoy the second half of this lengthy chapter.

Chapter 7

Double the Fun, Triple the Battles (Part 2)

I woke up. I was in my personal room located in the Pokemon Center. It had been three days since I left Cherrygrove. I had encountered some trainers and some pokemon. I caught a Nincada, which was strange because Nincada only exist in the Hoenn region. I guess that some Hoenn pokemon were living in the Johto Region. I also caught myself a Zangoose and a Seviper. I would keep leave the Seviper back at Elm's Laboratory. I was more of a fan Ekans, Arbok and Adnocana than I was a fan of Seviper. I ate some breakfast. I transferred Houndour and Scyther back to the laboratory. In return, I got Natu and Zangoose back. I had been training with both of them but Professor Elm wanted to do a report on both my new pokemon.

"Lawrence, there is someone outside on the pokemon battle field that would like to see you." Nurse Joy said.

I nodded and went through the back door. Pokemon Centers now had battling fields for trainers who didn't want to go far from the pokemon center. I didn't know who wanted to meet me. I kept on walking. I reached the battlefield. I looked like a normal pokemon battle area. I arrived at one part and looked to see who was there. A figure stood at the other side. I didn't know who it was until the voice spoke.

"It is about time you got here, Lawrence."

"Aquaria, is that you? I didn't expect you here." I said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Aquaria said.

"You mean that you want to battle me? I hope you are prepared because I have been training ever since I left New Bark Town." I said back at her.

"I hope that your gym battle wasn't the only training you did." She smirked back at me.

"You wish it was. Okay, I am ready and you are ready. All we need is a referee." I said.

Suddenly, a referee appeared but it was like he appeared out of nowhere. In fact, he appeared out of a trashcan. It was like he wasn't even human. I didn't care although it was odd that a referee would just appear. Now that made me curious about whom this guy was. Aquaria had the same expression of curiousness on her face.

"So it is agreed. Usually I spend my time refereeing Medabots battles but I am taking another referee job. I just learned that refereeing Pokemon battles pays me a lot more money. Well, as that is out of the picture, this Pokemon match shall be a one-on-one match. There is no time limit. Let the battle begin!!!" The referee shouted.

"This isn't going to be an easy match, Lawrence. I know your ultimate weapon and I am going to destroy it. Go Machop." Aquaria shouted as she threw the pokeball.

"So you think I am going to use my ultimate pokemon. Guess again Aquaria. I choose you, Natu!!!" I yelled back as I threw the pokeball.

Both pokeballs hit the ground. Machop popped out its pokeball. Machop looked very strong and very healthy. Aquaria must be a trainer and breeder to make it look that way. Then Natu popped out its pokeball. Sure it wasn't that much bigger than Machop but it's green color stood out in the crowd. Both Aquaria and the referee looked at each other and then looked at me.

"You might have altered my plans of victory but I shall still win. Machop, Karate Chop it." Aquaria shouted.

"Natu, teleport to avoid Machop's Karate Chop attack." I shouted back.

Natu focused and teleported right out of Machop's way. Machop tried to attack again but Natu kept on teleporting. I could see Aquaria was getting angry. I watched Natu teleport then I noticed something. There was a necklace around Natu's neck. That necklace held a stone. I tried to look closer and it was an Everstone. Everstones were supposed to stop the evolution of pokemon. I pulled out my pokedex to analyze Natu. Of course, I had a headphone plugged into it. I wanted to hear this for myself.

"Natu is at level 30. It has already learned Peck, Leer, Nightshade, Teleport and Future Sight. It has still not evolved." The Pokedex said.

Perfect, I thought. I knew I had the element of surprise now. Natu could learn Future Sight. That would take down Aquaria's Machop. First, I ordered Natu to throw the necklace off. Both Aquaria and the Referee watched the necklace fly off and hit the ground. It wasn't broken. Stones like that were made to deal that much damage. Then I looked at Aquaria. Sorry Aquaria, this battle is mine. Next, I gave my command to Natu.

"Natu, get ready to use Future Sight." I shouted.

"Future Sight? Stop it, Machop." Aquaria shouted back.

Natu started to glow as Machop tried to attack but it couldn't. Machop couldn't attack a defenseless pokemon. It wasn't even moving. Aquaria was shouting at Machop to punch it the face but Machop wouldn't listen. I knew that Machop wouldn't attack a pokemon who couldn't move or defend its self. Future Sight was almost ready. Natu was almost lighting up the field. It was time.

"Aquaria, I have a vision of the Future. My prediction is that you will lose this match!" I said.

Then a gust of wind whipped past me. Then a beam of energy brushed past me and headed straight towards Machop. Aquaria ordered Machop to move but Machop was paralyzed with fear. The beam of energy struck the Machop head on and it flipped it backwards. It hit the ground with a thud. Aquaria rushed up to check up on her Machop.

"Machop is unable to battle. Natu is the winner of this match." The referee said and he disappeared.

Aquaria looked down in the dumps but I came up to her. I told her that she did her best. I picked up the Everstone necklace and give it to her. I told her that she did her best and this was her prize. That's when I smiled and she gasped. Both of us turned around and saw Natu glowing white. Natu is evolving, I thought. Its formed started to change. It got a little bit bigger. Its beak grew out and its claws grew out. A cloak appeared over its wings. I looked at it and it was now a Xatu. A Xatu was the perfect Psychic Pokemon to use and even Gesper used Xatu a lot.

"A Xatu!! Now that is great. You really did great and thanks for the Everstone Necklace. I have a TM for you. It is Psychic. I know Xatu can learn Psychic already but I want you to have it anyways." She said.

We both turned to each other and recalled our pokemon. She went one way and went back to the Pokemon center. I had to call Mom and tell her that I got new pokemon and one of them evolved already. She would be so proud. I got to the front desk and Nurse Joy came up to me. She told me that there would be a pokemon trading event right here. I could trade any of my pokemon. I knew what pokemon I wanted to trade. I needed to get rid of Seviper. I really didn't care about Seviper. Sevipers were supposed to be cool pokemon but Arbok was better. In fact, Adnocana is supposed to be a lot stronger. I headed over to the pokemon transfer machine and turned on the vid-phone. I called Professor Elm.

"Hello, this is Professor's Elm Laboratory. This is the Dashing ... Oh Lawrence how are you? I heard about your victory. Oh, I am done studying Seviper. What do you want?"

"Can you send me Seviper? There is a trading contest and I want to trade Seviper." I asked.

"Trade Seviper? I thought you would keep it." Professor Elm said confused.

"Normally I would, but I don't know if I could train Seviper. I mean the Ekans family is supposed to better than Seviper, isn't?" I asked.

"Yes, but I suggested you keep it for a bit longer. Seviper is powerful but you can get rid of Zangoose. Zangooses are powerful but you deserve a better pokemon." Elm said.

"Okay, I just wanted to get rid of. Take care of Seviper for me then." I said as I hung up the phone.

I really wanted to get rid of Seviper. Even Max didn't have a Seviper. He was given a Seviper as a present but he rejected it. I don't know why he didn't want it but maybe his stubbornness rubbed off of me. Well, I had better see if anyone wants a Zangoose. I headed out and saw a crowd. There was someone at a stand. I guess he was in charge of this trading event. I exited the center and heard the statement.

"Trainers, do you have a pokemon you want to trade? Do you want a new pokemon to train? Have you got tired of some of your pokemon? Then step right up and achieve that dream. Now who is going to go first?" The man said.

It was a big crowd and I could see everyone wanted to trade but I wanted to get this over with. I didn't know if I would get a good pokemon. Most people had one or two Hoenn pokemon but I still had to try. I waited until the crowd parted and I went up to the man. I waited for him to notice me. I didn't want to be that last person and get a pokemon that I didn't even deserve like a Ditto.

"Hello son. Do you have a pokemon you would like to trade?" The man asked.

"My name is Lawrence Venema and I have a pokemon I would want to trade. I would like to know if anyone would trade their pokemon for my Zangoose." I said.

"A ZANGOOSE?? You have a Zangoose!!!! People did you hear that!! This boy has a Zangoose!!" The man shouted.

"A Zangoose!! Zangooses are powerful!!! I will trade my Lickitung for it!!!!" One trainer said.

"Zangooses are cool!!! I will trade you my Clefable for it!!!" Another trainer said.

"A Zangoose!!! I have to have it. I will give you my Heracross for it!!!" A Cool trainer said.

"Hold it!!! My offer is better!!!! I will trade my Electrike and Aron for your Zangoose!!!" A distinguished looking trainer said.

That's when my eyes popped out. He wanted to trade two of his pokemon for my Zangoose, I thought. This guy must be serious or he has lost his mind. Was that a good offer? I asked him how long the offer lasted. He told me to take all the time I needed. I pulled out my Pokegear and called Professor Elm. I needed his opinion on this.

"Hello, this is Professor Elm. How may I help you???" He answered.

"Professor, I am at the pokemon trading event. I have got excellent offers." I said.

"Good, and you called because you have trouble choosing one. That's okay!!! Tell me the offers!!!" Professor Elm said.

"No, it is that a trainer just offered his Electrike and Aron for my Zangoose!!" I said.

"WOW!!! Those are excellent pokemon. Electrike is good for Electric Attacks. And Aron ... it grows up to be a powerful pokemon!!! That is a good offer. You have to accept. I can't wait to study both Electrike and Aron. Well, I have to go!!" Elm said.

"Okay, Professor Elm. I was going to mention Natu evolved but you have to go!!" I said as I hung up the phone.

"So do we have a deal?" The trainer asked.

"Of course, but who are you?" I replied back.

"I knew you would ask that. I am Professor's Birch top trainer/student for 4 years running. I have been Semi-Champion over there but I haven't beat Steven yet." He said.

"Well, if you are that good, it would be an honor of trading with you." I said.

"Are you two ready?" The man asked.

"Yes!!!" We both said.

He had to adjust the machine because this was a weird trade to begin with. People usually had traded one pokemon for one pokemon only. It was very unusual to have a person trade two pokemon for only pokemon. The man finished the machine. He put my pokeball containing Zangoose on the left side. Then he put the two pokeballs containing Electrike and Aron on the side. He pressed a button. I watched the transfer. I saw the two pokeballs heading my way while my pokeball headed his way. The pokeballs popped out on each side. I picked up the two pokeballs and turned to the trader.

"Thanks!!! I will train them well." I said.

"I am sure you will. I have to leave so take care Lawrence!!" He said as he left.

I picked up my new pokemon. Then I wondered why one hadn't disappeared. Oh, that's right. Gesper said something to me before I left for New Bark Town. At a certain time, which probably was now, trainers could carry 8 pokeballs with them instead of the usual 6. I headed inside the pokemon center and got my stuff. I went to the pokemon transfer center. I traded Ekans for Houndour. Then I said goodbye to Nurse Joy and headed out for Violet City. The next Pokemon center was in Violet City so I guess I would be sleeping under the star tonight. It was a long walk to Violet City anyways.

A week later, I finally arrived in Violet City. I had trained Houndour, Aron and Electrike for the gym battle. All three pokemon were effective against Faulkner's Bird Pokemon. Houndour was a fire type. Electrike was an Electric type and Aron was Steel/Rock type. I wanted to visit Sprout Tower first. I wanted to check it. It was supposed to be Violet City's landmark. I stopped by the pokemon center to drop off my pokemon. I would pick them tomorrow so I could battle Faulkner. I walked up to the Sprout Tower. Rumors were that the center pillar used to be a giant Bellsprout. That I didn't believe because how could a Bellsprout get that big? I entered it and saw many visitors. There I saw Lance and Aquaria and there were arguing. I walked over to them.

"So you couldn't beat Lorelei. So what? Does it matter?" Aquaria said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. You lost to Lawrence, which makes you weaker than me!!!" Lance chuckled.

"I didn't know he wasn't going to us Adnocana. I am not psychic. How am I supposed to know he was using Natu?" Aquaria snapped back.

"Maybe you are dumb. I always knew I was the smart one in the family." Lance chuckled.

"You are the smart one? You won't be smart anymore once I damage your brain cells." She yelled.

"Guys, gals!!! Stop this fighting. There is no reason for you to fight!!!" I said while interrupting their fight.

"Keep your nose out this, Venema." Lance growled.

"No, I won't. She had no idea I was going to use Adnocana. I was trying different strategies." I said.

"Strategies, huh? So you are learning something? Good for you, Venema. I should give you a gold star for that." Lance chuckled.

"Fortunately Lance, I am not intimated by your insults." I said back.

"Forget you, Venema. I am going to challenge the gym leader here. I took me three tries to beat Lorelei. I hope it doesn't take me three tries to beat Faulkner." Lance said as he stormed off.

"If he doesn't change his attitude towards training, it will take him forever." Aquaria said.

"I know what you mean, Aquaria. Lance is one of those trainer types who cares more about winning than the care of their pokemon." I said while trying not to growl.

"Yeah, I know. I noticed you have 8 pokemon. I see you got the note or did one of your siblings tell you?" Aquaria said.

"Gesper told me about the 8 pokemon rule before I left. I have two new pokemon. I have Electrike and Aron. I got them in a trade. This trainer traded them for my Zangoose." I said.

"That's awesome. Well, I have to make sure Lance doesn't get into any trouble." Aquaria said as she walked off.

I watched her walk off and then I turned to look at the pillar. It was amazing about how it moved back and forth. I guess this was a memorable experience. What I was wondering why Team Rocket hadn't showed up to catch me. It has been a week and an half since I left. Was Giovanni bluffing? Was I not important? I guessed that didn't matter now. My journey would be rocket-free now. I headed for the pokemon center. I would take a long nap so I would be refreshed for my gym battle tomorrow. I entered the pokemon center and passed Nurse Joy. I headed for my room and plopped on my bed. Tomorrow would be another day for me ... a day where I would earn my second gym badge. I finally fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up refreshed and ready for battle. I stretched out and headed for the front desk. Nurse Joy handed me my pokemon and I thanked her. I took Houndour's, Electrike and Aron's pokeballs and held them tightly. I put the rest in my backpack. I headed for the Violet City Gym. Faulkner wouldn't be tough as Lorelei but he would certainly give me a challenge. I walked past a Pokemon school. I wanted to give them some tips but I only won some trainer battles and one gym battle. I kept walking until I reached the Violet City Gym. I walked inside and checked with the secretary.

"Yes, Faulkner is ready for a challenge. Just go up the stairs or take the elevator." She said.

I decided to take the stairs. I needed some exercise. It was a long way to the top but it was better this way. Riding in an elevator would make lazy and running up all those stairs would make me more fit. I finally arrived at the top. It was almost out of breath but I felt healthier. I walked towards a door and opened it. There was Faulkner. He was smiling. I don't know why but he was creeping me out.

"Well, you took the correct path. Most people would have taken the elevator but true trainers would take up those flight of stairs." Faulkner said.

Then he led me into an arena. Did I mention that this arena is on the top of a building? If you think that is weird, somewhere in the Orange Islands is a Stadium inside a Hotel. I could see a group of trainers. Faulkner must have been teaching a class. I could see Pidgeys, Hoothoots, and Spearows. Well Faulkner was trying to be a bird pokemon master.

"Okay, how about a one on one battle, Lawrence? I want to see if you can beat me like you beat Lorelei." Faulkner said.

"Okay, bring it on Faulkner. Oh, I have a suggestion. If I win this match, could you do a favor for me?" I asked.

"Sure, anything you want to. But first the referee must get here." Faulkner said.

I watched as a blur rushed past me. It finally arrived where the referee was supposed to stand. It was the referee and he was panting. He must have taken the stair pretty fast. I bet he was late. Poor guy, I hoped that Faulkner wouldn't treat him badly for being late.

"The Challenger Lawrence is battling the Gym Leader Faulkner. This will be a one on one match. The trainer can recall his pokemon but Gym leader can't. There is no time limit. Oh sorry for being late Faulkner ... let the battle begin." The referee said while trying to recover.

"That's okay. Go Pidgeot." Faulkner yelled.

"I will counter that with Houndour." I yelled back.

Both pokemon popped out of their pokemon. On one side was the elegant and graceful Pidgeot and on the other side was the dark and scary Houndour. This was going to be a tough match. I would have used Electrike but I didn't want this to be an easy match. I wanted a challenge. Houndour looked at me and smiled. Then it growled at Pidgeot.

"I expected you to use an Electric type. That's what every trainer uses. Except for Ash, he used Charizard to take my Pidgeot down. That was a good battle. Now let's see how good your Houndour is. Pidgeot, use quick attack to knock Houndour out." Faulkner said.

"Houndour, move fast. Pidgeot is able to fly at incredible speeds." I yelled.

I watched as Pidgeot flew straight towards Houndour. Houndour just dodged Pidgeot in the nick of time. I ordered Houndour to use flamethrower. A breath of flame came out of Houndour's mouth. It blazed towards Pidgeot but Pidgeot dodged. I ordered Houndour to use the same attack but Pidgeot kept on dodging Houndour's attacks. This wasn't working, I thought. There must be a way to take down Faulkner's Pidgeot. There was a way and I knew how. I hope this strategy worked.

"Houndour, listen to me closely. The next time Pidgeot comes around, dodge and jump. Then you know what to do." I yelled.

"Strange strategy, Lawrence. I just hope that your plan works." Faulkner said.

"Trust me Faulkner. It will." I said back.

Pidgeot dove at Houndour. Houndour dodged Pidgeot's attack but then he jumped into the air. Houndour landed right on Pidgeot. Houndour jammed his claws into Pidgeot. Pidgeot tried to shake Houndour off but Houndour was stuck into him. Houndour let out a flame of fire onto Pidgeot and then jumped off. Pidgeot was so burned that it lost control. Faulkner could see his Pidgeot dive to the arena and ran out. He caught Pidgeot. I kind of felt sorry for Pidgeot. I had become my worst enemy. I would never do that to a pokemon. I started to cry.

"Stop crying, Lawrence. Pidgeot is okay. He has suffered worse injuries. Now he is the Zephyr badge. Here is the money, the TM for Mud Slap and the note. Now what was your request?" Faulkner said.

"I have heard you a machine that can turn human into Pokemon. Well, do you think I can become a Pidgeot? I have always wondered what it is like to fly. And maybe it will make you happier. And maybe I can be your Pidgeot while your Pidgeot is being healed." I suggested.

"Well, I think that is a great idea. No trainer has asked to become a bird pokemon. Follow me." Faulkner said.

He recalled Pidgeot and I recalled Houndour. We headed towards the door. We headed inside the building. We took the elevator because he said it was the only way to get there. He flipped a switch and we started to go down. I watched as we went from the rooftop to the basement. The door opened and there was a laboratory. There I saw the machine. I turned towards him. He told me to get into the machine but I had to hand him my pokemon. I gave him the pokemon and I stepped into the machine. He set it to Pidgeot and started it up. I could feel electricity following through my body. Everything was going all weird like. I felt my body change but I didn't see the change because it was so dark. The machine dinged and I stepped out. Everything was weird. My point of view was strange. Faulkner looked at me and pulled out a mirror. I was a Pidgeot. I could see my beautiful, my handsome beak and my sharp talons. This was going to be fun. We headed towards the elevator. He pressed a button. We rose and we stopped. He told me we were going to fly after he dropped the real Pidgeot off at the pokemon center. I knew this wasn't permanent but I had to enjoy it. He pressed a button and the elevator went to the top. I couldn't wait to tell this to my siblings. It might make a good story. How I became a pokemon for a week and a half.


	9. Chapter 8 Snakes Are A Girl's Best Frie...

This chapter takes off from the last chapter and explains what happened to Lawrence. For those who have fears of Snakes, you might want to skim or skip this chapter but those who do like snakes, read on. And you will see another new character ... who might have an effect on Lawrence.

Chapter 8

Snakes Are a Girl's Best Friend

It was two weeks later. I had fun being a pokemon. Sure, I didn't get to pretend to be Faulkner's Pidgeot but it was fun. Being a Pidgeot is so cool. It was fun to fly around without using helicopters. It felt good. The wind blowing past my wings was so awesome. I always knew about pokemon but being a pokemon gave me the insight. You can only study Pokemon as humans so much but being a Pokemon gives you more information than you can know. I was fun making fun with all the bird pokemon. Of course, I had to turn back into my human self. I had a journey to accomplish. Of course during the transformation, there were some parts I wouldn't want to discuss. I was hunting Ekans and Arboks. I didn't want my Snake Pokemon to know I was eating their kind.

"Lawrence, I have your Raticate patties up with Orange Juice." Nurse Joy shouted.

Did I mention that there was a side effect to joyriding adventure? Well, a few of the Pidgeot's traits kind of clung onto me when I turned into a human. I still have the urge to eat Rat Pokemon, Bug Pokemon and Snake Pokemon. It is supposed to wear off two weeks later. Right now, I am only allowing Xatu and Houndour to stay with me. I don't want my Snake Pokemon to see me eating their own kind.

"Here you go, Lawrence. You might want to release Houndour." Nurse Joy said while putting the tray down.

I followed her instruction and released Houndour. Houndour was happy to see me. It jumped on me. I guess it was happy to win that match with Faulkner. Every day my pokemon and I were getting closer and closer. If I had a close relationship with Xatu right now, I would be able to communicate psychically with it. But being a pokemon helped out. Sure, it was not one of my pokemon but I finally learned how a pokemon felt and lived.

"That was a good meal, wasn't it Houndour?" I asked.

That's when Houndour jumped on me and started to lick my face. For something so scary-looking it can be playful. It wasn't that heavy but it apparently didn't want to be moved. I guess the phrase that dogs are man's best friend is true. Of course Dog Pokemon push that phrase over the edge. It got down and looked at me. It gave me that glare. Great, I thought. I bet it wants me to become a Houndour and play around with it as a Houndour. Then my Pokegear rang and I picked up.

"Lawrence Venema speaking!!! May I help you?" I asked.

"Well, if it isn't Lawrence. It is great to hear you!!!"

"Winona, please I don't want people to hear you!!!" I whispered back to her.

"Why can't I talk out loud to my favorite cousin?" Winona asked me back.

I still couldn't believe that our family was related to Winona. Winona was a gym leader in Hoenn. I didn't know how it happened but it wasn't good. If Police found out she was related to us, they would arrest her and replace her. I didn't want that to happen. I mean she has never visited but I didn't want to see her in jail.

"Faulkner told me that you were turned into a Pidgeot. I can't believe it. I want to know all the details. I want to know how it was like being a bird pokemon." Winona asked.

Well I explained the whole thing to her!!! Boy, was she happy? I knew she was a Gym Leader that uses Flying Type Pokemon but I never knew she would get this excited. She wanted me to start writing a book about it. I didn't know about that. I mean it was cool but I didn't want to go public with this. Some things just have to stay out of the spotlight. I told her I would think about it. She said goodbye and I hung up. I was about to put the Pokegear away when it rang again.

"This is Lawrence Venema speaking? Who is this?" I said grumpily.

"Brother, you don't sound happy. What is wrong?"

"Oh, it is you Max. I thought it was her." I said.

"Who is calling you?" Max asked.

"Winona heard about my bird experience and she is bugging me." I whispered.

"Ah, speaking of Pokemon, I wanted to tell you there is a Snake Pokemon festival for Ekans, Arbok and Seviper. You might want to show off Adnocana so it can get accepted. I know the side effects of being a Pidgeot might make you crave Snake Pokemon but I don't want you to miss this." Max said back.

"I know. Well, I hope we see each other. And tell Winona to stop bugging me about my Pidgeot Experience." I said to Max.

"I'll try. I don't think it will help but I will try to get her off your back. Bye Bro!!!" Max said.

"Bye Brother. Just keeping on injecting yourself with poison." I said as I hung up.

So there was a Snake Pokemon Festival. I had to go. Despite the side of effects of being a Pidgeot, I wouldn't let that stop me. I recalled Houndour and went to retrieve my Snake Pokemon. I got back all of my snake pokemon except Seviper. I didn't want to bring that pokemon. Professor Elm forced me to bring Seviper. I didn't know why people liked Seviper. It was ugly. I mean it has a knife for a tail. Why is that so cool? Adnocana is cooler than Seviper.

"Hope you have a great experience at the Snake Pokemon Festival. Oh, I informed the Nurse Joy there of your "you-know-what.' Nurse said.

I waved goodbye and headed towards the Snake Pokemon Festival. It was in a place called Snake Valley. It was between Violet City and Azalea town. Actually it was more close to Violet City but people always assumed it was halfway between Violet City and Azalea Town. It was going to be hard not to trying to attack those Snake Pokemon. I hoped that I could keep my Bird Pokemon Instinct controlled. I kept that thought of my mind.

A couple hours later, I arrived at the festival. There was a statue of Arbok in the center. If I had my way, Adnocana would be the top Snake at this festival. Officer Jenny stopped me. I showed my pokedex to prove that I had Snake Pokemon. She let me through. She didn't even care about Adnocana. I went up to a bulletin board. It listed the events of the following days.

"Hmmmm ... bond with your Snake Pokemon by becoming a Snake Pokemon. That would be nice but I don't want to become more of a freak." I said.

"You think becoming a Snake Pokemon would make you a freak? Now that's a new one."

I turned around and saw her. Her hair was the color of an Arbok's skin. She was almost my height. She had an Arbok necklace and an Arbok Bracelet. She must be a real fan of Arboks. Now I feel foolish for saying that even though it was true. I didn't know what happened if I become an Arbok also. Would the side effects be severe? Would I be so confused that I wouldn't know if I were human or not?

"No, I like Snake Pokemon. It is just ... oh, this is so hard to explain." I said.

"Well, let's forget about it for now. Let's introduce ourselves first. What is your name?" She asked.

"My name is Lawrence Venema and I am not part of Team Rocket. So don't go calling Officer Jenny." I said.

"I heard about you. You are the one who beat Lorelei. Well, my name is Vipera Gadesa. My family runs the famous Arbok Farm in all of Johto." She said.

"I have heard about you more. Trainers come from all around the world to get Gadesa Farm's Arbok. There are the best Arboks. I wonder if my Arbok is a Gadesa Farm Arbok." I asked.

"Let's see. I remember your family visiting our farm to get an Arbok and Ekans. Yes, I think so." Vipera said.

"Wait, you said your family runs an Arbok farm. Why do you have Ekans?" I asked.

"Well, we also raise Ekans. I should have said that first but what I want to know is why would you think of becoming a Arbok would make you a freak." She wondered.

"Well, I already became a Pidgeot and I am still suffering from the side effects. I don't want Arbok's side effects mixed in with Pidgeot's side effects." I explained.

"Oh, that makes more sense. I guess you do have a point but why did you become a Pidgeot in the first place?" She asked me.

"At first, I didn't want to. I knew Faulkner had one of those Pokemon Transformer machines in his gym. But after I beat him and nearly damaged his Pidgeot, I wanted to turn into a Pidgeot to repay the favor." I fully explained to Vipera.

"Ah, that makes sense. You know I like snake pokemon but I love bird pokemon too." She said back.

"Ah, well shouldn't we check out the festival? I have a new Snake Pokemon to show them. My grandpa and Dad discovered just last year." I said.

"Maybe, you know you are cute. Let's go." She said.

I watched her walk in and I blushed. I must have a fever because I was falling in love with her. I shook my head and looked around for Team Rocket. It is kind of funny that they haven't shown up. I keep on expecting them to appear and them to drag me back to Rocket headquarters. Maybe Giovanni has given up trying to capture me. I headed off where Vipera was.

Meanwhile somewhere in the bushes, three Rockets were hiding. They were listening to the conversation between Lawrence and Vipera. These Rockets were no other than the troublesome trio known as Jessie, James and Meowth. They decided to get the first attempt to take down Lawrence. Of course their attention was being diverted. Instead on planning to capture Lawrence, they were going to capture Vipera's pokemon. Of course Meowth was happy about this.

"I thought we were here to get Lawrence." Meowth growled.

"Yes, but Vipera's Pokemon would be a better gift. Those Snake Pokemon are supposed to be excellent." James said.

"Why not both? Vipera and Lawrence would make two good additions to Team Rocket. With the Venema power and her powerful Pokemon, Team Rocket would be unstoppable." Jessie explained.

"Yeah, that's a great idea but we will need some extra help." James said.

"Maybe we can work with Cassidy and Butch just this one time." Jessie said.

"I'll call the boss to tell him of our plans." Meowth replied back.

While Meowth took out the laptop to call the boss, Jessie and James looked at the crowd. There were so many things that would make the boss happy. Not only would they bring back Lawrence, they would give him a whole truckload of Snake Pokemon and a Snake Pokemon specialist. They would probably get a promotion because of this. They smiled and waited for Giovanni's responses. Meanwhile back at the festival, everyone was gathering around to hear who had and trained the best pokemon.

"I know this is what you have been waiting for. I hope someone breaks the mold here because we have given the same trophy year after year after year." The announcer said.

I did know what they meant but I hoped that maybe I would win. Maybe they heard how I trained my snake pokemon. I would have to show off Adnocana. It was the newest and most powerful snake pokemon out there. I could see it now. There would be an Adnocana Statue placed in the middle of festival, instead of that Arbok Statue. The announcer pulled out an envelope.

"The winner of the best Snake Pokemon is ... not again Vipera Gadesa." The announcer sighed.

Vipera ran up to accept her trophy. That made me mad because I had awesome pokemon. I trained with them. I slept with them and I even played with them. I did everything to make sure they were in tiptop shape and she won!! I pushed through the crowd. The only person who should be winning the trophy was I. She was just about to start her speech when I got up there. I grabbed the trophy out of the announcer's hand and grabbed the microphone.

"Lawrence Venema, what are you doing?" Vipera growled.

"You think you are the winner. No, you aren't. I am the winner. My snake pokemon are better than yours." I growled back.

"Might I remind you that your snake pokemon came from my farm?" She grinned.

"Yes, but I did everything to make them happy and healthy. I can offer evidence to prove it." I grinned back.

"You are spewing out nothingness. So give me back that trophy, you second rate trainer!!" She shouted.

"SECOND RATE??? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SECOND RATE??? I WILL SHOW YOU WHO IS SECOND RATE???" I shouted.

"How are you going to do that?" She chuckled.

"Vipera, I challenge you to a three on three match to see who has the better snake pokemon." I said.

"Well, I wanted to get my snake pokemon some exercise so I will agree to this pathetic match." She smirked.

"The Pokemon battle field is this way you two. Lawrence, can you give me the trophy so I can hold onto it for now?" The announcer said.

I thrust the trophy into the announcer's hands and followed him towards the field. Vipera followed behind. She wasn't even worried. She was going up against a Venema. She was going to wish she had eaten her words. She was going to know what it meant to go up against a Venema. This was going to be a day for her to remember. I quietly chuckled and headed towards the battlefield.


	10. Chapter 9 Battle of the Snake Trainers a...

This chapter follows up to the previous chapter with Team Rocket causing trouble and a battle between the two Snake Pokemon. It even shows a crush between Vipera and Lawrence. Well, sit down and relax to enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9

Battle of the Snake Trainers and Loads of Trouble

Vipera and I stood at opposite sides of the battlefield. I had Ekans, Arbok and Adnocana's pokeballs in my hand. She probably only had Ekans and Arbok. I had the almighty Adnocana. How was she going to beat something that couldn't be beaten? I snickered. She didn't look even scared. I hate to beat a girl but I wanted to show that we Venemas are powerful trainers.

"This will be a three-on-three match. Each trainer can use three pokemon each. Once a player faints another pokemon or that trainer forfeits, that trainer is the winner." The announcer said.

"So let's see who is the true snake trainer and who is the big mouth." Vipera said.

"I am no big mouth. I will show you that we Venemas speak no lies." I said.

"Yeah, but if I remember correctly, your family is part of Team Rocket." She snickered.

"Oh, you have to bring that up. They might be part of the world's great crime organization but I still love them for who they are no matter what they do." I growled.

"Let's see how long your love lasts once I beat you." Vipera chuckled.

Both trainers were arguing back and forth. The crowd watched the whole thing that they didn't notice five eyes glaring from the bushes. Jessie pulled back and started towards an empty clearing. The rest of the Rockets followed behind her. Two mechanical Pokemon machines stood there. James looked happy to see another one of their inventions. Cassidy and Butch looked kind of worried since they hadn't operated devices like these before. Meowth was rubbing his paws like he had a scheme in his head.

"This will be the greatest scheme ever." James said.

"And not even Lawrence and the others will suspect it." Cassidy said.

The five Rockets including Meowth ran towards the Mechanical Pokemon. They wouldn't fail Giovanni this time. They would be showered with praise. They planned everything out. Even if Lawrence's brothers came, they couldn't stop them. Jessie, James and Meowth got in the new and improved Robo-Rhydon. Cassidy and Butch got in the Zangoose Robot. Each machine had room to hold hundreds and thousands of pokemon plus two trainers.

"Let's do this." Jessie said on an intercom to the Zangoose Robot.

"Let's achieve the greatest Rocket Victory." Cassidy said back.

Both James and Butch started the machines to roll out. Meanwhile back at the battle, I had just thrown Ekans out when two metal Pokemon arrived. I knew they weren't real pokemon. Team Rocket finally had the courage to show up. I didn't matter. I would send them home crying. A cranking noise was heard and five rockets popped out. Hmmm ... not so many, I thought but I still have to be careful anyways.

"Prepare for trouble, we are unstoppable."

"Make that double, so get ready for defeat."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To unite all people within every nation."

"To blight all people within every nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To show the beauty of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"Cassidy!"

"James!"

"Butch!"

"Team Rockets blasting off at the speed of light."

"Team Rockets circling Earth all day and night."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Surrender now or you will surely lose the fight."

"Wobbuffet!!"

"Hey, that's my line. Meowth's, that's right!!"

I growled. They were ruining my moment of glory. How dare they show up? Had they not heard that I didn't want to join Team Rocket? I thought they were only after me. Then a suction hose came out of each robot. I recalled Ekans. I grabbed onto a tree. Vipera did the same. The suction hose was turned on full blast. I could see pokeballs flying everywhere. What was I supposed to do? I only had my three snake Pokemon.

"Well, it is the Venema kid and the Snake Girl. You will be perfect presents for the boss." James said.

"Not in your lifetime, blue-haired freak!" I shouted.

"Yeah, I want to going to with you people who steal pokemon and dress poorly." Vipera chuckled.

"Way to go, Vipera. That was probably the worst insult in history." I said.

"Hey!!!" Vipera shouted back.

"He's right! That was the worst insult in history. Fortunately, you two will be tied up for a while." Butch said.

I thought they were bluffing until a set of ropes fired at both Vipera and me. We tried to run but the ropes tied us against a tree. Great, I had to leave my other pokemon at home. Scyther would have helped us. Vipera was struggling and I could understand why. No, she was reaching for something. A pokeball, she was reaching for a pokeball. She pressed a button and a pokemon came out. It was Seviper. I could see its purple and black skin. I could see its sharp tail.

"Seviper, use your tail to cut these ropes."

Seviper sprang up and swiped its tail against the ropes. It struck hard and the ropes fell apart. I didn't realize that Seviper could be useful but it still was ugly. While we were celebrating, our captors noticed our escape. They directed their machines towards us. They were on both sides and weapons were aimed at us.

"You know I never thought it would get this dangerous." I said.

"You know I was a little bit harsh back there." Vipera admitted.

"I have to admit that I was a bit harsh too." I apologized.

"True trainers always admit the fears."

We turned to see where the voice was coming from. Then I looked up. There was Faulkner on a glider with his Pidgeot. Then I saw a second person. It was Winona who was also on a glider. She had either come to save me or bug me. I hoped she came to save me. I didn't know what type of Pokemon Winona had but they probably were useful.

"Hey you Faulkner! Why don't you take a trip and fly off?" Jessie growled at Faulkner.

"I don't know why you are missy, but buzz off!" Cassidy yelled at Winona.

"My name is Winona. I am a Hoenn gym leader who is going to teach you to not mess with relatives." She said.

"Winona, exnay on the elatives ray!" Lawrence said to Winona while not trying not to be embarrassed.

"You are related to the famous Hoenn Bird Pokemon Gym Leader? Why didn't you say something? Winona is my favorite Hoenn gym leader." Vipera said.

"Well, I wanted her to be safe. No one actually knows she is related to us so that will keep her safe. Oh look there is Pidgeot. I think it is coming to down for us to get on him." I said.

"Oh no you don't. Stop that Pidgeot!" Butch shouted.

"I don't think so. Altaria, I choose you!"

Winona threw a pokeball and a dragon pokemon appeared. I have heard of Altaria but never actually seen one. The Zangoose Robot fired some sort of missile at the Pidgeot but Altaria fired an Ice Beam right at the missile. Note to self: get myself the pre-evolution to Altaria. As Vipera and I got on Pidgeot, Team Rocket was mad. I could almost hear Jessie screaming through the Robo Rhydon.

"I will not let some air-headed gym leader mess this up." Jessie screamed.

"Jessie, calm down. You don't want to get your blood pressure up. It is bad for you to get high blood pressure!" James

"WHACK!!"

"Will you stop worrying about me and worry about our escaped prizes?" Jessie shouted as she wielded a frying pan in the air.

I had an idea as we landed. I summoned Faulkner down to the ground. I explained if we could blast Team Rocket easily if we could get the Snake Pokemon out of the machines. Fortunately, I didn't have Xatu on me. Suddenly, pokeballs started to appear out of nowhere. I knew why this was happening but decided to keep it myself.

"The pokeballs just appeared out of nowhere." Vipera said shockingly.

"Forget about that. It is time to take care of Team Rocket." Faulkner said.

"Yes, and this pokemon should do the trick." I said.

When the pokeballs mysteriously appeared, I got Electrike. Electrike was powerful enough to shut down one machine but not two. That's when I saw Winona on a Zapdos. I guess even gym leaders have powerful pokemon. I would have to ask her about it. Electrike and Zapdos teamed up to give both machines a real surge of energy. The machines surges and exploded.

"I guess we blew it." James said.

"I knew nothing would go well if gym leaders showed up." Jessie cried.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Butch said.

"You are just figuring that out now."

"Should have stuck with the original plan." Meowth said.

"But we're blasting off again anyways!!"

"Wobbuffet!"

I watched the five or six Rockets blast off in the atmosphere. That was one problem down and now I had two to deal with. Vipera walked over and I explained that if people found out that Winona was related to us, she might have her Gym Leader's position taken away from her. Vipera came over and hugged. Vipera said that was thoughtful of me. Then there was the discussion of how Winona got a Zapdos. We got so caught up in the Zapdos story that I didn't see the announcer.

"Are you too going to battle or can we still give the trophy to Vipera?" The announcer said.

"Yes, we can and let's have a one-on-one battle with the most powerful Snake Pokemon at our arsenal." Vipera said.

I said ok. We walked back over to the battlefield. I didn't know what pokemon was her powerful snake pokemon, but I knew I was going to use Adnocana. It was the strongest and most powerful snake pokemon I had. She took out a pokemon and I took out Adnocana's snake pokemon. Winona and Faulkner watched from the crowds. I could almost taste the trophy. Wait a minute, taste the trophy. I think the Pidgeot's side affects are still here and I'd thought they'd be gone by now.

"This will be a one-on-one battle. Each trainer will use one and one snake pokemon only. The trainer that faints another snake's pokemon will win the match and the trophy. There is no time limit so let this battle for the trophy to begin!" The announcer shouted.

"Well, it is time for my pokemon to reveal its glory. Go Seviper!" Vipera said as she threw the pokeball.

"Seviper, huh? Let's see it take on my snake pokemon. Adnocana, I choose you!" I shouted as I threw Adnocana's pokeball.

Both Pokemon appeared on the field. The crowd gasped as they saw the two Snake Pokemon appear on the field. Seviper appeared to be a black snake with some purple skin with a red tipped tail while Adnocana was a giant sized snake with a blending of purple and black. Both pokemon were new to snake trainers. Seviper came all the way from Hoenn and Adnocana was a pokemon that seemed to be new and mysterious to everyone.

"Adnocana, huh? I didn't even know that there was another snake pokemon. It will be fun seeing it in battle." Vipera said.

"If you want to know, it is the friendly evolution of Arbok, which it evolved from one of your family-raised Arboks. Now let's see how this snake can do against a Seviper." I said while I chuckled.

"You are going down, Lawrence. Seviper, use Poison Sting." Vipera shouted.

"Adnocana, spin your tail to block the attack." I shouted back.

I was smart to that. With a big tail like that, the spikes would be reflected. Of course, it would aim in all directions. Fortunately, that was the audience's problem. I had trained Adnocana to the hardest. I have even spent night trying to get Adnocana to learn the best attacks, defense and strategies even if it meant I didn't sleep a wink that night. I am not going to lose to some snake with a knife at the end.

"That was a good strategy, Lawrence but you aren't going to win this round. Seviper, use Poison Tail." Vipera shouted.

"I don't think so. Adnocana, use Dig to escape from Seviper's attack." I shouted.

Adnocana dug into the ground causing the ground to shake. Now it was Vipera's turn to be worried. With a gigantic snake like that, it was hard not to worry. I could hear Adnocana come up to the surface. Vipera was panicking so much that she probably didn't even here the sound of Adnocana rising to the surface. That was a good strategy even if it seemed like I wanted only to win this match with unfair attacks.

"Seviper, get out the way." Vipera shouted.

"Sorry Vipera, Seviper is going nowhere. Adnocana, do it now!!" I shouted.

Adnocana crashed through the surface right where Seviper was. Seviper was thrown in the air. The crowd watched as Adnocana fully surfaced and Seviper was falling to the ground at a tremendous speed. Then I motioned to Adnocana and it caught Seviper. It laid it down gently on the ground. The announcer ran up to see if Seviper was unconscious or not. It was so he went over to raise my hand.

"Seviper is unable to battle. That means the match and the trophy goes to Lawrence." The announcer said.

"That was a good strategy. I mean Adnocana is an excellent pokemon but why did you save Seviper like that?" Vipera asked.

"I might not like Seviper that much but I wouldn't let it fall to its doom like that. But I want you to give you something." I said as I handed her the trophy.

"But you won this fair and square. Even Faulkner can vouch for that." Vipera said.

"Yes, but you are the true winner. Although I am a proud and talented trainer, none of this would have happened if your family didn't raise those precious snake pokemon." I explained.

"Well, you do have a point there. Okay, I will accept the trophy." Vipera said happily.

"Wait a minute, Lawrence needs some sort of recognition. Wait, how about Adnocana poses for a sculpture. I mean it is an excellent pokemon. We were going to replace the Arbok statue with Seviper but Adnocana would make a better representative for snake pokemon ever where." The announcer said.

"How about it, Adnocana? Are you ready to get famous?" I asked my gigantic snake pokemon.

Adnocana nodded his head and we went to a special area. It took a while for the sculptor to get the statue perfect but it was more perfect to see the Adnocana statue unveiled in the middle of the festival. I hugged Adnocana and returned it to its pokeball. I headed towards the Pokemon center to get my full line-up of pokemon. After the exchange ended, I decided to head off towards the next adventure.

"Lawrence, wait." Vipera shouted.

She came out running and looked at me. Then she presented me with a silver box. I didn't know what it was but I opened it. It was a Crystal Figurine that was in the shape of an Arbok. It was so beautiful that I stored it carefully in my backpack. I turned to her and she took my Pokegear. She fiddled with it and returned it back to me.

"Here is my phone number. Call me sometimes if you want to chat. And the next time the crystal sculptor comes by my house, I'll ask him to make a Crystal Figure of Adnocana." She said.

"Take care, Vipera." I said.

"Take care, Lawrence. Hope we meet again someday" She said after she kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed as she ran off. I knew that this was more than a crush. I think I am in love with her. The next town I stop by, I will give her a call. I walked down the path to the next town and the next adventure. Who knows what I will encounter in my journey around Johto? Will Team Rocket show up again? Will I ever get a Zangoose? I could call up Gesper and ask him but that would spoil my surprise. As I thought about all these, I kept on thinking about Vipera. We shall meet again someday Vipera. And I promise that.


	11. Chapter 10 Secret Agent Venema Part One

This chapter includes a new character submitted by a fan of my fanfics and reference to Yu-Gi-Oh. (An actual tie-in to Yu-Gi-oh is in the last chapter of the Halloween fanfics, which crosses over with Buffy.) Speaking of that, should I have a separate section for the Halloween Special or should it be part of the whole fanfics? I just need a suggestion or two. Now sit back and relax ... boy, I do need a new phrase. Just review if you can.

Chapter 10

Secret Agent Venema (Part One)

I arrived at a Pokemon center in a small town. It was almost getting dark so I decided to stop and rest for a while. That last battle took a lot of energy out of me. Well, it took out a lot of Adnocana but it took a lot of strategy to beat Vipera's Seviper. Boy, I couldn't stop think about her. I never met a girl who like snakes just like me. I entered the Pokemon Center and stepped up to the front desk.

"Hey Lawrence, heard of your generosity at the Snake Festival?" Nurse Joy said as she took my pokeballs.

"Well, I had to think logically there. I mean if it wasn't for her family raising those snake pokemon, I wouldn't even have a chance even to battle her for the trophy." I replied.

"That's probably true but at least your new Snake Pokemon has gained fame status." Nurse Joy replied.

"Yeah, but it will take a long time for people to understand Adnocana." I replied.

She nodded and she handed me a key to a bedroom. I needed some good night sleep. I went over to the computer and called Professor Elm. I had a quick chat and withdrew some pokemon. I walked down the hall. I bumped into someone. I said I was sorry and found my room. I unlocked the door and entered. I released Houndour. I wanted to get a good sleep and Houndour was the perfect choice. I changed and jumped into bed. Houndour jumped on me and snuggled up on my chest. I fell fast asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and saw a CD player. There was a note next to it that said I had to listen to it. I had Houndour get off of me and I put the headphones on. I pressed play to listen to what it had to say.

"Hello Lawrence Venema, this is Spy Central. We have confirmation that Team Rocket is planning to build a secret weapon that might threaten the entire Johto Region. You will be teamed up with Zephyr. I know you are not an agent but since you are a Venema, it will be easier for you to do this mission. That is all ... oh Agent Zephyr is already at the Pokemon Center that you are staying in. This CD will self destruct in 50 seconds." The CD said.

I opened the CD player and took the CD out. I opened the window and threw the CD out. Unfortunately, the troublesome trio known as Jessie, James and Meowth were approaching the Window. Jessie caught the CD. Not realizing what it was, they examined it. It started to spark and explode which sent them blasting off again. I didn't know what Team Rocket was doing but if I crippled it, it would show Giovanni that I was not one to mess with. I opened the door and there was someone outside.

"Hello, you must be Lawrence Venema. I am Zephyr. Nice to meet the person I will be working with."

Zephyr was about 5'11 so he was almost my size. He wore this black cloak. He had black hair and blue eyes. I saw that he had only 8 pokemon. That was great. At least he knew the rules have changed over the past year. I shook his hand. He had a nice grip for a spy at least. I knew a little about spying from my siblings so I should be helpful. I ran back towards my room to collect everything and Houndour followed behind. I followed him to another room.

"Now for this to work, everything has to go according to plan. That does mean that we need to look the part. And not to mention, we also need to have the right pokemon for the part." Zephyr said.

"What about my pokemon?" I asked.

"I will ask Nurse Joy to store them while you use these pokemon. I will use my pokemon." Zephyr said.

"I don't know. It would seem wrong to use other pokemon than mine." I asked.

"Come on. I will show you what pokemon you will be using. And yes, Houndour can follow you at least until you see what pokemon you will be using for this mission." Zephyr said.

"Fine, I will see them but I will never use any other pokemon than my own." I said.

"You are a bit stubborn, aren't you?" Zephyr asked.

I ignored him and entered his room. On his desk were two sets of pokemon. He picked his set of pokemon and he showed me through the computer what my pokemon were. They were Koffing, Weezing, Grimer, Muk, Zubat, Golbat, Meowth and Wobbuffet. None of them were to my liking anyways. Team Rocket didn't know any of my other pokemon except Electrike and possibly my snake pokemon.

"I think I will stick with my pokemon. Team Rocket probably doesn't even know what Pokemon I have. I know it is a risky decision but we Venemas are all for taking risks." I said.

"I knew that you were going to do that. But we have to dress like Team Rocket grunts. I know that it isn't what you want to do but it will help us get in. Plus I have a Zangoose Robot that will also get us in." Zephyr said.

"Zangoose Robot? Winona and I destroyed one in our battle with Team Rocket. How do I know that this one is safe?" I asked.

"That Zangoose Robot is nothing compared to mine. My Zangoose Robot has a lot of safety features not to mention it is very powerful." Zephyr.

"Well, that does explain how Ignorant they are. Thank goodness, Gesper isn't there with them. That way Jessie and James would have stood a chance against the twerps." I snickered.

"Yeah! Now I had a Team Rocket Grunt outfit in there. It is your size. I hacked into the Team Rocket Database. Giovanni was expecting you a couple weeks ago and had a suit planned out. I read the info and had it made." Zephyr said.

"You are more impressive than I thought. So am I to turn myself into Team Rocket to get to the weapon?" I asked.

"No, that is not the plan. We will go undercover as new applicants who know very much about stealth and weaponry," Zephyr explained.

"How actually are we getting there?" I asked.

"For a Venema, you are forgetful. Like I said before, the Zangoose Robot will get us in there. It is the most powerful machine. It makes any of Rocket Weaponry or machinery look like kiddy toys." Zephyr smiled.

I had to agree with him. With my stealth and his knowledge of weaponry plus his expertise in the spy business, we couldn't lose. I had doubts on this plan. What if it was a trap? What if Zephyr was really a Team Rocket grunt that was to bring me in? But I turned those doubts around. Something about Zephyr just clicked. Why would he turn me in? He seems like a nice kind of guy. I guess this whole Team Rocket thing had me jumping to conclusions.

"I have something to confess, Zephyr." I said while rubbing my head.

"Let me guess. You want to confess that you were thinking that I was a spy for Team Rocket." Zephyr said.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I get that confession all the time. Don't fret about it. Besides, I don't like Team Rocket. Of course, I do like your siblings. I have every document about your family." Zephyr said.

I started to blush. This was the second person that I met who liked Team Rocket. Maybe he would add to my list of friends. I have already made friends with Aquaria and Vipera. If I added Zephyr to my list, I would be able to invite them for parties maybe even my birthday party. Okay, stop thinking about friendship right now. Trust is important. I need to make sure this plan works out.

"Sorry I was deep in thought." I said as I recalled Houndour.

"That's okay. You can go change. Nurse Joy knows that we are planning something and will provide a distraction." Zephyr said.

I nodded to him and went into his room. I opened the closet to find a suit exactly my size. I wonder what Trevor would say if I was dressing up as a Rocket to infiltrate one of the Rocket bases, possibly the main one, to either steal or destroy the plans for Team Rocket's secret weapon. What if Giovanni found out by recognizing the Venema charm? I had to change more than my outfit, but I had to change my appearance to. I started to change into the outfit when the door knocked.

"This is Officer Jenny. I am here to help you."

"Help with what?" I asked.

"Help you sneak into the base without getting all suspicious. Don't worry! Zephyr told me also about his plans." Officer Jenny said.

I let her in while I finished getting dressed. I looked like a Rocket but I still looked more like a Venema. I didn't know how to trick anybody so I guess I had to trust her. She held up a handheld device. At a glance, I saw a face on it. Then I saw she was carrying some molds. I didn't know what was going on but this would have to work. I was still curious.

"Now with real looking skin mold, it will be able to change your appearance. You will still look Caucasian but it has a touch that makes you less Venemish." Officer Jenny explained.

"Venemish? I am not going to ask. So what is that face thing you are holding?" I asked.

"Ever see Mission Impossible? You ever see the device that allows the main agent to change faces? This is the exact same device with a few modifications of our own. Now Lawrence, let's begin the transformation." Officer Jenny said while jumping in the air.

We took off on the transformation journey. First, I looked through a catalogue of faces to choose from. I need something that wasn't suspicious but it looked decent enough. I mean there were scarred up faces but I wanted something less wounded. I mean you want to look strong and not injured. I guess it is the Venema mind that led me to that conclusion. My face was sort of smooth, so I found something rough. I found a face that also included brown hair. I was a blond so I needed a hair change. I wanted rough skin to go along with it. An hour later, I stepped outside. I didn't even look by myself. Even Gesper wouldn't recognize me.

"Oh really. I might not recognize you, but I have my powers to tell who you really are." Gesper laughed.

"Gesper, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just checking up on you. Nice Rocket outfit. I hope this plan of Zephyr's works. I just hope that Giovanni doesn't catch you in that outfit since it might make him think you are joining Team Rocket." Gesper advised me.

"Gesper, you don't know anything about this mission?" I asked.

"Lawrence, who are you talking to?"

I turned around and saw Zephyr. Instead of black hair and blue eyes, Zephyr had blond hair and green eyes. He looked more like a Rocket Grunt than I did but right now I didn't care. We walked side by side out the exit. Nurse Joy was busy announcing a contest in the main room. We exited the back door and walked outside. There was Zephyr's Zangoose Robot. It was even more impressive than Team Rocket's Zangoose Robot.

"Now on earth do we get in this thing?" I asked.

"Up the stairs and through the roof. How else would you get inside a Mechanical Pokemon?" Zephyr asked.

I shrugged and we kept on walking. I was in a constant state of doubt the whole time. Zephyr might be a spy and probably a good one too but was he good enough to go against Team Rocket? We walked up the stairs and reached the top of the robot. We jumped inside and I was amazed. This thing was just as wonderful on the inside as it is on the outside. I hope this thing was shock proof unlike Team Rocket's Zangoose Robot. I sat down. Zephyr handed me some Rocket Shades.

"This will make you fit in even more." Zephyr said as he put on his.

"I can't argue on that, Zephyr." I replied.

Zephyr briefed me on where the base was. It wasn't one of the major bases but it was a secret hidden one. How Zephyr knew the location was puzzling but you shouldn't argue with a secret agent. Too bad he didn't have a last name so he could utter his name in a James Bondish way. Now on the other hand, I could do that. It took a couple of hours but we finally arrived. I was sleep at the time. The padded chairs were so cozy that I had to fall asleep. I woke up when Zephyr woke me up.

"Now the guards are going to ask us our names. I recently came with fake names that have been registered into the Team Rocket Database thanks to a friend who is a excellent hacker." Zephyr informed me.

"Is her name Willow by chance?" I asked.

"You wish. If she were Willow, then we wouldn't need this disguises. Magic would be able to get us in as easy as one, two three." Zephyr chuckled.

"Well, what are our names?" I asked.

"My name is Joseph Kaiba. And you name is Bakura Muto." Zephyr replied.

"Is it just me or are the names seem to come from the Yu-gi-oh show?" I asked.

"Well, I am a major fan of it." Zephyr chuckled.

I sighed as we approached the base. The guard asked as our names and told him them. I kind of felt silly saying the name Bakura Muto. It sounded so dumb and fake but the guard let us through anyways. This did prove me my theory that Team Rocket Grunts had a very low IQ. We were directed towards the storage bay. We were to find the secret plans or the secret weapon and destroy them in no time. It would take very long for the smarter Rockets to find out what was going on.

"So where do we go?" I asked.

"We should split up and search every part of this building." Zephyr replied.

"Agreed, just call me on my Pokegear if you find something." I replied back.

"You do the same." He said as we exited the storage bay.

We split up and started walking around. I didn't really know much about Rocket bases. I mean I have seen the blueprints of several Rocket bases, but being in one is very different. I walked down a hallway. I arrived at the main room of the building. There was a Rocket Grunt. It was a female. I would ask her for directions. I would try not to be so suspicious.

"Hello, my name is Bakura Muto. Would you be kind as to direct me the Weapons Department?" I asked.

"Sure, my name is Domino. This place doesn't have a Weapons Department. Why would you think this base would have one?" She asked.

"I don't know. I mean Rocket bases have to defend themselves some way or other." I replied.

"That's true, but you won't find a weapon arsenal here, Lawrence." Domino snickered as she pulled out a rose.

"... "I gasped.

"Yes, I was the one who sent that fake report. Your friend Zephyr got it. He knew you would be the perfect person to bring along. This is a trap Venema and I have got you." Domino replied as her rose weapon pointed at me

I knew there was something wrong about this mission. How could I have been so stupid to not know that this was a trap to bring me here? The good news was the Zephyr wasn't in it. The bad news was that I was about to join Team Rocket even if I didn't want to or not. As Domino pointed her rose weapon at me, my life was flashing before my eyes. My freedom was about to be crushed. No, I could let this end so quickly. I had so much I wanted to accomplish. I wouldn't allow Domino to get in the way of my freedom. Domino would soon learn what it means to mess with Venema.


	12. Chapter 11 Traps, Grudges, Battles and E...

I have decided to move it to the Crossover Section for the moment. I don't know where to put it. Since it does crossover with Buffy for six chapters, I thought that would be a good idea. Hopefully it is still a good idea!!!

This chapter shows a different side to Domino. We do know that she does use Rose or Tulip Weapons (watch Mewtwo Returns if you don't know what I am talking about.) but I want to make her tougher by giving her powerful pokemon. There is some destruction at the end but nothing that is chaotic. Well, sit back, read and review, review, review!!!!

Chapter 11

Traps, Grudges, Battles and Explosions (Part Two)

I stood there in shock. I knew that there was some hidden message in Gesper's warning. Note to self: remind self to study Gesper's cryptic messages. I don't know where Zephyr disappeared of to but now I wished he was here. As a secret agent or spy, he must have dealt with situations like this before. I tried not to look scared since I wanted to look brave but how can one look brave in a situation like this?

"Do you need your siblings to rescue you or how about some gym leaders?" Domino said as she laughed.

"You are mocking me and I don't need help from anybody. I can take care of myself." I sneered at Domino.

"Really? Then why don't your brothers let Giovanni take you and let this all be done?" Domino asked.

"Do you think I am that stupid? Maybe I can't fully defend myself but I need all the help I can get." I growled.

"The only help you have now is that pathetic agent Zephyr. Bakura Muto! Joseph Kaiba! Those are the worst names I have ever heard of. I bet his pokemon are just as a pathetic." Domino laughed.

"You should never judge a person by his or her ideas, Domino. I bet Zephyr is one of the greatest trainers on this planet." I said as I defended Zephyr.

"I wouldn't say I was one of the greatest but I am skillful when it comes to pokemon."

We both turned around and saw Zephyr. He was smiling like he knew all of this would happen. Did he willfully accept the bait? And for what reasons? Did he have some sort of grudge against Domino? Or was there more to this confusing puzzle? I stood there watching the two glare at each other. I knew that something was going on and I was out-of-the-loop.

"So Zephyr, we meet again. Did you have fun destroying our last operation?" Domino sneered.

"Yes, I did. Of course, the operation was below Team Rocket standards. So I had fun but there was a bit of dullsville there also." Zephyr grinned.

"Well, you fell for my trap. And you brought Lawrence also. I have two rewards for Giovanni." Domino laughed.

"Who said I fell for your trap? Maybe Lawrence did but I knew that you were trying to lure me? I just wanted more of a challenge from you." Zephyr explained.

"More of a challenge? Are you saying that I am ... "Domino argued but she never got to finish her argument.

"Am I to assume that you and Domino have a rivalry?" I asked Zephyr.

"Yes, that is true. Before Domino joined Team Rocket, she was in the same spy school as I was in but she turned to Dark Side." Zephyr explained.

"Oh, I understand. But WHAT I don't UNDERSTAND is WHY you DRAGGED me INTO your FIGHT!" I yelled.

"Time has been wasted. Lawrence, I am going to take you down." Domino said as she pulled out a pokeball.

"Funny, I thought the great Domino never used pokemon. I thought she relied on her rose weapons." I said.

"Well, that is true ... wait a minute, you are trying to distract me. Pokeball go!" She shouted.

The pokeball was thrown from her hands and hit the ground. It opened up to reveal Tyranitar. This was going to be a tough battle. The only pokemon I have that might do well against Tyranitar is Scyther and I am not sure that Scyther was powerful enough to defeat Tyranitar. I took out Scyther's Pokeball while I saw Zephyr take out two Pokeballs. I wondered why pokemon he had. We both throw our pokeballs. Out of my pokeball popped out Scyther in it wonderful glory and then the two pokemon I didn't expect to come out of Zephyr's pokeballs appeared. His pokemon were Swampert and Grovyle. This is great. Swampert was a Water type and Grovyle was a Grass Type.

"So you do have pokemon that might put up a challenge but my Tyranitar is strong." Domino shouted.

"Scyther, use False Swipe." I shouted

"Swampert, Grovyle! Use Hydro Pump and Leaf Blade." Zephyr order.

Scyther flew towards Tyranitar to attack by using False Swipe but Tyranitar dodged it. Domino's Tyranitar did the same thing with Swampert and Grovyle's attacks. This Tyranitar was tough. And single attack would help. Each Pokemon had to work together. I mentioned to Zephyr to come over.

"What is it, Lawrence?" Zephyr asked.

"Our pokemon need to function as a whole to beat Domino's Tyranitar." I suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing. If we can get Tyranitar to get confused, we can win."

"Okay, Scyther use Double Team on Tyranitar."

Scyther flew to Scyther and started up to use Double Team. Tyranitar looked at Scyther and couldn't tell which was the Scyther. My Scyther's Double Team was so powerful that it seemed like there were 10 to 100 Scythers. I couldn't even tell which one was the real Scyther if I was in the same situation. I chuckled but kept focused since I knew that Domino might have a plan.

"Tyranitar, use Hyper Beam to take out every Scyther." Domino shouted.

Bad mistake, I thought. My Scyther was fast enough to dodge even Hyper Beam. We Venemas are powerful trainers that shouldn't be messed with. I bet Giovanni had set this trap up to get me. Giovanni and Domino made their ultimate mistake because when play with Venema fire, you will get burned. I nodded towards Zephyr. It was time to finish this match.

"Tyranitar, keep up the Hyper Beam Attacks. His Scyther can't last that long. It isn't powerful as Scizor." Domino shouted.

"Sure, it might not be but it is just as strong. Your days of terror are over, Domino." I shouted.

"Swampert and Grovyle, attack together!" Zephyr ordered.

The two pokemon fired off their most powerful attacks. Tyranitar turned around to see both Hydro Pump and Solar Beam coming at it. Tyranitar almost got away if my Scyther hadn't used Glare to paralyze it. The wave of energy caused a big explosion knocking Tyranitar out. Both Zephyr and I looked at each other. We turned to Domino who was not happy. Zephyr and I made quite a team. Maybe he would join me on my journey to greatness. He probably was a talented trainer.

"You two will pay for that. Neither of you will leave. I won't rest until Lawrence Venema joins Team Rocket." Domino yelled as she withdrew Tyranitar.

That was our cue to run. Domino pulled out her rose weapon and started firing. We both ran faster than Scyther or Scizor. Both of our pokemon were following behind trying to reflect the attacks. Note to self; never ever make Domino angry. Zephyr pointed towards a door. It was unmarked so we entered. Domino probably didn't expect it or did she? We entered the room. It was very dark. I wondered why this room was unmarked.

"So Zephyr, why hasn't Grovyle evolved? I am sure that isn't its final form." I asked.

"I really don't like to have Grovyle evolve yet and it doesn't want to evolve also. Sure a full-evolved pokemon is awesome but a half evolved pokemon is a surprise to other trainers. Just because it hasn't reached its evolutionary level doesn't mean that it is weak." Zephyr replied.

"Well well, you two are hiding in the dark. I guess Spies and Venemas are two creatures of darkness." Domino said.

We turned around and saw Domino with a rose that looked like a ray gun. She aimed it towards us. Zephyr must have brought us here on purpose but why? Something made me think that this was more of a plan than a trap. Did Zephyr know something that I didn't? Were both Domino and I both in the dark? Whatever was going to happen was going to happen soon?

"Game over, boys. I will win and you two will lose. Get used to Rocket life, Venema." Domino laughed as she fired up the ray gun.

The blast from the rose ray gun fired at us but Zephyr pushed me to dodge the energy blast. He also dodged out the way also. I kind of heard a smash into the blast and heard some sparkling of energy. Domino turned a light on and saw what she had hit. There was an energy reactor that powering the whole place. Now I knew why Zephyr had come here. He knew that if he could destroy the reactor and cause a chain reaction, it would destroy the base.

"Guess I didn't have to do my dirty work this time. Thanks Domino for destroying the base for me." Zephyr chuckled.

"I will get you Zephyr and your pathetic little friend, too." Domino said as she ran out of the room.

"Let me guess. We have to get out this base before it explodes, right?" I asked.

"Correct, but we had to get my robot first. I can't let that thing go down in flames." Zephyr replied as we ran out.

I could hear the reactor starting to go haywire. Alarms start to go off and chaos started to ensue. I could see Rocket Grunts running around. I couldn't believe it. I struck back at Giovanni for trying to capture me. And I bet Domino was his secret weapon to capture me. I proved to Giovanni that you don't mess with a Venema when he is willing to take down even his best agents and secret bases.

"Looks like we caused a major disruption in Giovanni's system." I said while running.

"Yes, and we showed Giovanni that when you leave your guard down, bad things will happen." Zephyr replied.

We slapped hands and kept on running. We came to the storage bay. In front of the doors were Rocket Grunts. Domino must have told that they were intruders. I took out Xatu's pokeball and released it. Xatu appeared in its wonderful glory. I told Xatu to use Teleport to get rid of the Rocket Grunts. The Grunts disappeared and the second problem came up. The door was locked but I had a solution to that too. I had Scyther, who was still behind me along with Zephyr's two other pokemon, to break the lock.

"You are a good trainer. I bet you would make an excellent spy too." Zephyr replied.

"Nah, I'd rather skip the spy stuff anyways." I replied back while trying not to insult him.

"I understand. Now let's blow this Popsicle joint." Zephyr said while he smiled.

We rushed to the Zangoose Robot as we recalled all of our pokemon except Xatu. I felt that I needed him for an emergency. We climbed into the cockpit and blasted our way out. The door shattered into a million pieces. Zephyr guided the robot outside. That's when my plan went into action. I had Xatu teleport us far away from the base. I saw Xatu glow in its yellowish glow. Then the machine, along with the both of us, started to glow. Our surrounding changed to a forest beside a Pokemon center.

"So when is the explosion supposed to happen?" I asked.

"Any second now. I plan all of my explosions or disasters." Zephyr replied.

Zephyr handed me some binoculars and I looked for any sign of a Rocket base or an explosion. That's when it happened. A big explosion shook the surrounding area and I saw it all happen. I saw a mushroom shape cloud erupt from a building. It was fascinating that both Zephyr and I were able to do that. We slapped hands and climbed out the machine with Xatu following behind. We headed towards the backdoor of the Pokemon center to go to our rooms. We departed our ways so we could rest up. I changed into my normal clothes and took a little nap. I woke up in the afternoon to find a silver tray with a silver lid. I found a note from my dad.

Dear Lawrence,

Zephyr and you did an excellent job taking down one of Giovanni's bases. Giovanni had some powerful weapons hidden there. Maybe Zephyr knew that. Zephyr seems like a good friend. You probably already know where I am getting this info. Your brother is one excellent psychic. Well, this is a victory dinner that your mother cooked for you. She is very proud of you. I hope you can accomplish many things with your new friend Zephyr.

Signed,

Desler Venema.

I was so happy that my parents weren't questioning my actions. In fact there were quiet happy. I knew that Gesper knew about Zephyr's plans. He really does know anything that will happen. Well, sometimes he keeps certain things a secret because there are some things that should never be revealed. I opened the lid to reveal Mashed Potatoes with Gravy, Roast Beef covered in Gravy, her best four-cheese biscuits, an assortment of corn and peas, plus a Blueberry Milkshake. That's when Zephyr entered the room.

"Hey Lawrence ... "

"Hey Zephyr ... "

"... I was wondering ... "

"... I was wondering ... "

"... if I could join you on your journey. It would help to have a good friend and not to mention you are a powerful and skillful Venema"

"... if you could join me on my journey. It would help to have a good friend and not mention you are a powerful and skillful trainer."

We both started to laugh. I guess we were almost thinking the same thing at the same time. We both agreed that tomorrow would the beginning of our new journey together. I tried to call Vipera to check up on her but I got her answering machine. So I left a message and turned the Pokegear. I started to eat the dinner while thinking of what would happen in the next few months or years. I finished my dinner and got ready for bed. I got in bed and thought what new adventures would happen with Zephyr by my side. Well tomorrow is another wonderful pokemon day, I thought. Then I went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12 The Trainer With The Golden S...

This chapter includes another new created character just like Zephyr. I encountered some people who liked this fanfics and wanted their characters in this story. This story is all about shinies ... and Team Rocket does show up but for once, they aren't going to steal Lawrence. Plus we see two of Lawrence's pokemon evolve and a secret that Lawrence has kept from his friends and family.

Chapter 12

The trainer with the Golden Scizors

The next morning I woke up to find a CD Player with a CD on the side. Not another mission, I thought. I put the headphones on and turned on the CD player. Nothing played. Was this a joke or something, I thought? That's when I noticed I hadn't put the CD in. Silly me, A CD player can't work without a CD in it. I put the CD in the CD player and started the CD player.

"Lawrence, we have heard about your work with Zephyr on your first mission. Although Zephyr was on the one who helped caused the destruction, you were a valuable ally. We suggest that you think about signing up for spy school in the nearby future. Your Venema instincts would work perfectly. This CD will self-destruct in 60 seconds." The CD said.

I took the CD out the CD player and threw out of the open window. Three badly burned Rockets known as Jessie, James and Meowth caught the CD. Jessie looked at it and decided what it was. Not realizing that this happened just a couple days ago, she didn't realize what would happen. The CD exploded sending the three blasting off. I looked outside to see what happened. I thought I heard some screaming just a second ago. Also I thought I heard the last same scream when I threw the CD out the window last time. That's when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It is I, your best friend. Thought I would ask you if you wanted some breakfast. It is my treat." Zephyr answered.

"Why not? It will give us time to get more acquainted with each other." I responded.

"Yeah, especially since we will be traveling with each other." He replied back.

I gathered up all my stuff and put it all together. I didn't want any thief to steal anything that I might have left behind. I opened the door and saw Zephyr. We walked down the hall to the cafeteria. Pokemon centers are also hotels and restaurants for humans as well as pokemon. I didn't know what was for breakfast but I was hungry. I didn't know what to do next. I wanted to stop somewhere fun before heading out on my journey. I sat down while he got us some breakfast.

"Well, I never thought you would be here."

I turned around and saw Aquaria. I didn't see any sign of her brother Lance so I was happy. I liked Aquaria but didn't like her brother. I guess it was the attitude each Venemosa produced that determined the likeness. I wondered how her pokemon had changed since I last saw her. She sat down next to me and Zephyr walked over with three breakfast trays. He winked at me and we all started eating.

"So Zephyr, do you know Aquaria or were you expecting another person to be eating with us?" I asked.

"Actually before this whole mission began, I ran into her and her annoying brother. We became friends for a minute but then parted. I hoped that I would be able to see her again ... without her brother tagging along." Zephyr replied.

"Yeah, I have ran into Lance already. He is my main rival. But thanks to Aquaria, I have a rival that I can have some real challenging battles." I growled.

"Yeah, Lance is one of those trainers who never seem to learn. He cares so much about winning that he doesn't care if his pokemon are hurt. It was like Lance is stuck in a time where trainers only care about winning and less about their pokemon." Zephyr commented.

"Yeah, I always wondered if Lance was adopted. I mean he is more a Venema and less of a Venemosa." Aquaria said.

"You know what? I always believed I was adopted too. Although I do have the traits of a Venema, I have some of that Venemosity in me too." I replied.

"You know I've always wanted to ask if you and Lance were switched at birth but it seemed rude. But I checked on the net and you two were never switched. But it is weird." Aquaria said.

"You know, we probably should talk about something else." Zephyr said.

But we didn't so we started to eat our breakfast. It was good that we didn't talk so long that our food became cold. The thought of me becoming adopted was still stuck in my head but I had to get it out. I didn't want to think about that. I wanted to think of happy memories. Then someone turned on the TV. There was a news broadcast at some festival. A lady was standing next to a boy. I wondered what was going on.

"This is Flora reporting live at the Annual Shiny Festival. We are here with a trainer with an unusual Shiny." The lady said.

"Thanks Flora. I will be soon showing my rare pokemon later today. So those who are watching you will see it soon or you can see them in person." The boy said.

"Sound like a good trip idea?" I asked.

"Yes, let's go." Both Zephyr and Aquaria both said.

The group finished their breakfast and got ready to go. The Festival was not that far from the Pokemon Center but they wanted to get there as early as possible. Maybe I could get a picture with those rare Pokemon. Unfortunately, something was on my mind. It was about that whole adoption thing. It was about the rare pokemon. Where there is rare Pokemon, there will soon be Team Rocket. But I couldn't let Team Rocket ruin my day.

"Here are your pokemon." Nurse Joy said.

We got back our pokemon and headed off but we first said goodbye. It wouldn't be that far of a walk but it was still exercise. On the way to the festival, the three of us talked about how our pokemon were doing and if they had done anything amazing. None of my pokemon had evolved with the exception of Natu. I needed to get my other pokemon to their next level but I didn't want to rush it. Though I wanted Scyther to evolve to Scizor, but maybe it was because I wanted my Pokemon to protect me. It was a couple hours when arrived at the festival. We met Officer Jenny and we showed our Pokedexes. I wanted to make sure that we got in.

"Isn't this great? I wonder what type of Shiny we will see. Hey Lawrence, you ever see a shiny before?" Zephyr asked excitedly.

"Yes, I have. My older brother Gesper has a Shiny Natu. I can't tell you what color because when it comes out of its pokeball, it blinds me every time. So I can't get the color recognition going." I replied.

"Yeah, most Shinies are known to blind people but your brother's Natu must be a really rare shiny to do that." Aquaria responded.

We all laughed and we soon split up to check out each part of the festival. Meanwhile somewhere in the bushes, there were some people lurking that wasn't supposed to be there. A telescope popped out the bushes. It started to scan around the area. It was looking for something. It spotted Lawrence as it scanned by and it lowered. Inside the bush were Jessie, James and Meowth. Meowth turned to his fellow Teammates.

"I spotted the Venema kid. He is here." Meowth exclaimed.

"I don't care about Lawrence. We are here after that kid's rare Scizors." Jessie growled.

"Scizors? How do you know that they are Scizors?" James asked.

"Because he states that they are Scizors on his website and they are also a goldish color." Jessie stated.

"I thought you didn't know how to use a computer, Jessie. Wow, that is some achievement. I guess I am not as smart as you." James chuckled.

"WHACK!!!!"

"Stop making fun of me and start helping Meowth with his plan to steal the kid's Golden Scizors." Jessie said angrily while raising a frying pan in her hand.

"Okay, okay. Just don't hit me again." Jessie said as he rubbed his head from the bruise Jessie gave him.

"Okay, if you two are done, this is what I plan to do." Meowth said.

The trio got in a huddle as Meowth explained his plan to get the kid's Golden Scizors. This plan couldn't fail. Giovanni was probably unhappy that they didn't get Lawrence so they had to make it up to him. And rare shiny pokemon was the perfect present. Meanwhile back at the festival, I had just arrived at another Shiny exhibit. I had already seen a Shiny Donphan, a Shiny Girafirag, and a Shiny Machoke. This exhibit included a trainer with his two Shiny Mareeps. None of them were blinding me so I was happy. I couldn't wait to see the main event of this festival. I wonder what was so special about this kid's shiny Pokemon. They must be really special if they were the main attraction.

"Hey Lawrence. The main event is about to start in the center square." Zephyr said as he ran up to me.

"Well, let's not keep this kid waiting." I said back.

We both went off to the center square. Meanwhile, the troublesome trio sneaked off to plan their theft. Meowth had planned this thing to go perfectly. He had found every possible way that this plan could go wrong. The only thing he didn't think of was Lawrence. Lawrence wasn't probably a threat to this mission so it wasn't part of the equation. Boy, would Meowth find out that even a non-Rocket Venema is dangerous as a normal Rocket Venema?

"So you finally got here. What took you so long?" Aquaria asked.

"Well, I met this trainer with these fantastic Shiny Pokemon but they were so blinding that I couldn't see for a couple of minutes. Thank goodness Zephyr found me or I would have missed the main event." I said.

"Spare me your excuses and anyways Shiny Pokemon only do their flashing thing when they RELEASED from their pokeballs. Most of their trainers I met already had their pokemon out." Aquaria said back to me.

"Fine, call me a liar." I replied.

"I didn't say that you were a liar." Aquaria argued.

"Well, YOU suggested it." I growled.

"People, don't start bickering." Zephyr said to us both.

I sneered at Aquaria and watched for the main event. There were a lot of people here. I guess a very rare shiny is worth noticing. I was surprised that I didn't see Team Rocket. Something like this would be a target but they are probably recovering from Zephyr's and my little mission. While I keep on looking at the platform, the terrible trio were already in position. They had everything planned. Finally, the trainer walked on stage. His hair was mix between brown and red. His eyes were like pure sapphires. He was about my height. He dressed like some Hollywood super star with his fancy clothes. He looked familiar though like I seen him somewhere.

"Hey kid, do you know who that is?" A trainer next to me asked.

"Nope, though I do have a feeling I seen him before." I replied back.

"You should. That is Gary Oak's brother, Thomas Faulkner Bugsy Oak." The trainer replied.

"Faulkner? Bugsy" I asked back.

"His middle name was George Striever but he has a passion for Bug and Flying Pokemon." The trainer explained.

Figures, I thought, though wouldn't this kid get in trouble for changing his middle name to names of Gym Leaders? I don't know if that was legal or not, but I didn't really care. I mean I was training to the world greatest Pokemon Master, not the world's greatest Lawyer. Thomas pulled out three pokeballs and released the pokemon. A light even brighter than anything I had ever seen filled the area. My eyes were having trouble adjusting. I had seen flashy introductions before but this was ridiculous. Then after my eyes adjusted, I saw what the pokemon were. My mouth jaw nearly dropped.

"Yes fans, you aren't dreaming. May I present my three Golden Scizors and might I say there are well trained also?" Thomas replied.

I couldn't believe it. Those Golden Scizors weren't just rare, they were way past rare. Any Pokemon Collector would pay a fortune to get his or her hands on one of them. I kept on looking around for Team Rocket. Shouldn't they be here trying to capture something so rare and valuable? Then I heard a noise and saw a net pop down. It encased the three Golden Scizors. I looked for who fired the net. That's when I saw the Meowth Balloon. I saw Thomas growl at whoever had just captured his pokemon.

"Who dares try to capture my three Golden Scizors?" Thomas growled.

"Prepare for trouble, the gold is ours."

"Make that double, it will help improve our powers."

"To protect the world from Devastation."

"To unite ... "

"Why you no good thieves, return those Scizors RIGHT NOW!" I yelled.

I had deliberately interrupted their motto for a reason. I would not allow any trainer to be robbed of their Pokemon. Both Zephyr and Aquaria were looking at me strangely. I was angry. I was probably angrier than a Primeape. If I were a Charizard, you would probably see steam coming out of my nostrils. While most of the crowd was frightened by my rage, the Rocket Trio was not even a bit scared. They were just grinning and smiling.

"You think we are going to be afraid by you. What can you do?" Jessie laughed.

"Yeah, without any powers and gym Leaders nearby ... you aren't even a threat." James snickered.

"So go home. What kind of a threat can a non-Rocket Venema do anyways?" Meowth chuckled.

"I'll show you what this NON-ROCKET Venema can do. Cerberus and Slicer, let's show these fools what you get when you play with fire." I yelled.

Houndour and Scyther appeared at my side. I ordered Slicer to cut the cable. Of course Team Rocket had a weapon to stop their plans from going in flames but my Scyther was stronger. It flew at fast speeds and cut the net in two. As the Scizors freed themselves, Scyther cut a hole in the balloon that caused the balloon to crash to the ground. I watched the Rocket crash and get up. They weren't happy.

"You are going to pay for that. Seviper, show this Venema that he can easily be beaten." Jessie raged.

"You think you are smart. Let's see you get out of this one. Cacnea, puncture a hole in this twerp's plans." James roared.

Both Pokemon appeared at their trainer's feet. I have seen a Seviper before (of course I did since I battled Vipera's Seviper) but I have never seen a Cacnea before. I thought Jessie and James had an Arbok and Weezing. Did they abandon them? I doubt even Jessie would abandon her Arbok. I heard that they were close so there was probably a reason behind it. Right now, it didn't mater since I had some Rockets to defeat.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail on that Houndour. Cacnea, use Leach Seed on that Scyther." Jessie and James shouted.

"Houndour and Scyther, get yourselves out of the way of your opponent's attacks." I advised my Pokemon.

As soon as Cacnea and Seviper aimed their attacks, my pokemon leaped out the way. Unfortunately, Cacnea smashed itself against Scyther. Scyther then flew towards the stage. I had Houndour hold the two off while I checked on Scyther. It wasn't hurt but it was growling. Thomas stepped next to me and handed me a metal item. He advised me to attach it to Scyther. I put it on Slicer's left shoulder. Slicer looked at me.

"Boss, I am ready for action. Let's me take this overgrown weed." Slicer said.

I was happy. I did have an ability to speak to pokemon but it disappeared from time to time. I don't know why but I was at least happy to hear what my pokemon were saying once in a while. Houndour was almost about to get pummeled by Seviper when Scyther smashed into the snake. Seviper flew across the ground and knocked down Meowth. I stop side by side with my Pokemon. I would not give up until these Rockets were defeated.

"So you think you can defeat us that easily, huh? Well, think again. We will show you how powerful Rockets are." Jessie boasted.

"You will be crying for mercy." James laughed.

"I won't give up until you three are blasted off again. I will not rest until every pokemon is safe. Sure, my family is part of Team Rocket but they have more common sense than you will ever have. Prepare for trouble Rockets, because I am taking you down." I proclaimed.

I knew my moment in the spotlight wasn't going to last long but that's when it happened. My two pokemon started glowing. They were finally evolving, I thought. The crowd watched the evolution. I watched as Scyther evolved into Scizor and Houndour evolved into Houndoom. I looked at my new Pokemon and smiled. Then I turned towards my enemies. There were trying to look brave, but deep inside they were shaking scared.

"This is your end, Rockets. Slicer, use Metal Claw. Cerberus, use Fire Blast." I ordered.

My Pokemon took off and launched both attacks at the Rockets. The three tried to defend themselves but the speed and power of my pokemon were just too great. I watched as the two powers collided together to cause a massive explosion. I watched the Rockets fly into the air. I could hear their message but what they said didn't bother. Sure, I was fazed by what Dharma and Greg had said, but this time I had grown used to the threats so they were just bits of nonsense to me. This is what I heard;

"You won't get away with this, Lawrence." Jessie said.

"You will be punished." James shouted.

"We shall deal a smackdown on you the next time." Meowth growled.

"So until next time, Team Rocket is blasting off once more!" The trio shouted as they flew off.

"That doesn't even scare me anymore." I chuckled.

"Thank you Lawrence for freeing my pokemon." Thomas said while shaking my hand.

I looked at him. Thomas wasn't anything like Gary. In fact, you could say Thomas was the opposite. In my mind, I was already registering him as my friend. But I had to ask him to be my friend in reality for the two to work. I also had to thank him for the Metal Coat which I finally realized what that metal was after the evolution. Many thoughts filled my head, but I had to block them all. I smiled at Thomas and he smiled back.

"No, thank you for the Metal Coat. And may I ask you if you become one of my friends? You seem like a skilled trainer. It would be nice to have another person handy to teach me some tricks." I asked.

"Sure, just let me enter my number into your Pokegear." Thomas said back.

He did indeed do that but he had another festival to go to. I waved goodbye and looked towards my friends. Aquaria said that she had to go see how Lance was doing. Lance was apparently competing in some sort of competition. She said that she would meet up with me sooner or later. Zephyr and I both looked at each other. Then we both looked at my newly evolved Pokemon. I let my pokemon follow us while we headed for the next city.

"So Zephyr, what do you of my new pokemon?" I asked.

"They are impressive though it is too bad that you can't understand them." Zephyr replied.

"You never know, Zephyr. You never know." I smirked.

"So what do you think of our trainer?" Slicer asked Cerberus.

"I think he is awesome. It is just too bad that his ability to understand us only lasts a few minutes. I wish it would last for a lifetime." Cerberus sighed.

"You never know, Cerberus. Some day your wish might come true." Slicer grinned as the two pokemon caught up with the two trainers.


	14. Chapter 13 You Have To Fight For Your Ri...

This is the last chapter before the holiday special series or miniseries for each part. We also get to learn a little more about Zephyr and Lawrence. And more love blossoms in the air. Plus, we see Zephyr and Lawrence do a version of the Team Rocket motto. (But don't expect this to be the last time you see our main character say the motto.) Well, sit back, read and review to your wildest desires ... just not too wild.

Chapter 13

You Have to Fight For Your Right To Write

Zephyr and I had just arrived at a small town. I begged him to come here. This town was famous for one main reason. It was home to the Johto Exposer. Now this newspaper wasn't like any other newspaper. It wasn't like one of those ridiculous tabloid papers and it wasn't a stuffy paper. It allowed people to give their opinions. It was open to anybody, whether they are part of Team Rocket or just a trainer on a journey of a lifetime. Well, that's just the normal audience but Johto Exposer has about a billion or a trillion customers. Right now, my buddy and I just stopped by a small-scale restaurant. We sat down and waited for the menus. In a minute or so, a waitress arrived and gave us for menus.

"My name is Irene and I will be your waitress. Can I start you off with an appetizer?" The waitress asked.

"Nope, we will order lunch and maybe some dessert." I replied.

"Can I get anything for you to drink?" Irene asked.

"I will have A Sierra Mist." I ordered.

"And I will have an Triple Berry Lemonade." Zephyr said.

"Okay, one Sierra Mist and one Triple Berry Lemonade. I will be back to take the rest of your order." Irene said as she scribbled something down and walked away."

"Triple Berry Lemonade?" I asked.

"Yeah, most restaurants have it. It is a mixture of Blueberry, Strawberry and Raspberry Lemonade. It is really good. You should try it." Zephyr suggested.

"Normally I would but I think I will skip it. I have tried Strawberry and Raspberry Lemonade before but I have never tried Blueberry Lemonade. And I don't think I will start now." I replied back.

"Fine, be picky." Zephyr argued.

The next few minutes were spent arguing about which was the best drink ever. Normally, I don't get into these silly debates. But since he had insulted Eggnog, I had to give him a piece of Venema Rage. No one in the world makes fun of Eggnog and gets away with it. We argued a bit more until Irene came back. She gave us our drinks. It was a good that I did take a glance at the menu while we were arguing.

"So what will you two be ordering?" Irene asked.

"I think I will have a BBQ Chicken Burger. Also I want Curly Fries instead of the Seasoned Fries." I ordered.

"Well, I think I will have a BLT with Seasoned Fries." Zephyr said.

"Okay, I have your orders. They will be ready in 30 minutes to an hour." Irene said as she jotted our orders down and walked away.

"A BLT? You do know that they don't always make it the right way. You find something gross in it." I advised Zephyr.

"Like what?" Zephyr asked.

"I don't. Sometimes you find Bell Peppers, Horseradish, Limburger Cheese, Slowpoke Tail ... "I said as I listed the ingredients that were common to come up in a BLT sandwich.

"A SLOWPOKE TAIL? How is that possible?" Zephyr exclaimed.

"I really don't know. I didn't find it; it was Sanfra who found it. Sanfra ordered one and found a Slowpoke Tail in the sandwich. Well, she did notice a pink and white thing sticking out of her sandwich." I told Zephyr.

We spent the next 15 to 20 minutes discussing latest gossip. Then he brought up why we were here. I gasped when he asked that question. How could he not know about the Johto Exposer? It was a famous newspaper worldwide. People from Japan, Asia, Europe and even Australia even read, subscribed and wrote into the Johto Exposer. I guess I would have to fill him in on what he knew and what he didn't know.

"So are you a subscriber to Johto Exposer?" I asked.

"Excuse me but what is that? I have read a lot of newspaper, so refresh my memory." Zephyr asked.

"It is one of the best newspapers in the world. It prints out a thousand or more newspapers a day and its articles are top-notch. Even Team Rocket responds to it. Yes, that part is strange but it is my favorite newspaper. I haven't been to this place since I was 10." I explained to Zephyr.

"You're not 10. I thought you were. So you must be 16?" Zephyr asked.

"More like 14-15. Yes, it was Team Rocket that made me start late. I was surprised those trainers back at New Bark Town didn't notice my age difference." I explained.

"I have to apologize that I thought you were two or three years older than me." Zephyr responded.

"Two or three years older than me? You are 13!!!! You don't look it. You look like you are 17 or 18." I responded back.

"Please, stop it!!! You are making me blush!!!! Of course I know about Johto Exposer but I am always on the move. I read it on the move but I haven't read everyone since I am in places where they can't deliver the newspapers.." Zephyr responded back.

"Well, you are in a real treat. I doubt you have been the plant. I haven't been there in 4 to 5 years. Maybe I can get a tour for both of us. Things might have changed over time and there might be new surprises." I replied.

"That would be great." Zephyr said.

Irene arrived with our lunch and we ate quietly. I wanted the next 10-15 minutes to be in silence. I needed to save my energy for the plant. I bet I could get us interviewed. I've always wanted to do that and maybe this will teach Giovanni twice to come after me. Anyways, getting interviewed is fun. It isn't like interviews for other papers. You are asked things that are boring. Sure, sometimes you get asked things that are embarrassing, but that is the breaks. We split the bill. I paid for one half and he paid for the other. We got some mints to go. The mints here never changed and that is definitely a good thing.

"Prepare for amazement because you are about to visit a place of wonder." I said as we walked out the door.

The Johto Exposer Newspaper Plant was that far unless they moved down because of environmental issues. I knew that wasn't the case since the Plant was plotted on a place where it would cause no trouble for the environment and the town. We walked down to the site but we noticed picketers. This was new to me. I wouldn't have expected a strike for the workers here. The workers here were all given good and noble benefits. We both walked closer and I was able to read one of the signs. One of them said Save the Plant from Evil Corporate Newspapers. In fact all of them said some thing like that. Now I was curious as a Persian to know what was going on here.

"What is going on here?" I asked one of the picketers.

"Two Stuffy Newspaper CEOs are threatening to shut down the plant and replace it with some Wal Street Journal type newspaper." One of the Picketers said.

"Yeah, Madame Gerasa and Bryan are trying to keep them from shutting it down but they don't think they can last any longer." Another Picketer continued.

"I think we have a problem on our hand." Zephyr said.

"Yes, and I know actually how to fix it. Now, listen to everything okay and we shall probably get our names in the newspaper." I said to Zephyr as I whispered the plan into his ear.

Meanwhile inside the plant, the beautiful Ms. Geresa and the talented trainer Bryan are trying to negotiate with the Corporate CEOs. Everything they tell them goes in one ear and leaves the other. Both owners realized that CEOs today care nothing about loyalty; fun, and perfect pension plans of their workers. All CEOs, well power-hungry ones, care about is money, money, money and more money. It seemed that this was the end of the Johto Exposer.

"So are you ready to hand over the plant?" One of the CEOs asked.

"You can't win this one. Hand it over and we promises that your workers get somewhat a good pension plan." The other CEO said while grinning.

"I don't think we have any choice, Amanda." Bryan said.

"I guess that is true, Bryan. I will release ... "Amanda said but she was interrupted.

"Don't hand your plant over to those evil CEOs."

"You haven't given up when other newspapers tried to take over. Your family hasn't either so don't start now."

"Who is there?" Both CEOs asked.

Suddenly two figures slid down. I stared at the two CEOs. They stared back at Zephyr and I. I wasn't going to let this plant be shut down. It was time to show these Power-hungry CEOs that when you mess with a powerful Newspaper company, you mess with its subscribers. It was time for Operation shutdown.

"Hold it right there. You two will leave the premises or you will be arrested." One of the CEOs growled.

"Shut down this plant and you shall prepare for trouble."

"Get ready for payback, because I shall be bring it double."

"To protect all newspapers plants from CEO devastation."

"To unite all goodness within each newspaper nation."

"To sort out the evil and protect the good and love."

"To unite all worthy newspapers plant to the heavens above."

"Zephyr"

"Lawrence"

"Fans of the Johto Exposer surrounds all Evil at the Speed of Light."

"Surrender now, because it is futile to fight."

I really didn't want to use that but a good impression usually strikes fear in one's enemies. Anyways it is fun to use the Team Rocket motto whether it is different or not. I looked straight into my enemy's eyes. I could almost see flames in their eyes. I could see that they weren't happy. But I was happy to see them not being happy. I would do anything to take them down.

"See, I told you. Fans of this Newspaper would do anything at any lengths to keep it from shutting down." Bryan said.

"You are so confident, are you? How about you and your obsessed fan battle us two on two?" The first CEO said.

"Yes, that is a worthy idea. If you win, we will leave and never return. If we win, this plant is our and you and your fans will have to never return here. I'd suggest you all be arrested but I don't want to go that far." The second CEO said.

"I agree to your challenge. Well, Lawrence, what is your decision?" Bryan asked.

"You two CEOs will wish you never battle a Venema. I will make you pay for what you were about to do. I accept." I growled.

"I shall be the referee for this one. This is to be a two on two battle. Each trainer or CEO may use one pokemon and one POKEMON only. If each side's pokemon, no matter if it is one or both, is knocked out, then the other side is the winner. Ready, let the battle begin." Amanda said.

"I think I will use my loyal pokemon. Cerberus, I choose you." I said as I released Houndoom.

"If you are going to fight fire with fire, then I shall choose Arcanine." Bryan said as he threw his pokemon.

"Fools, we shall easily defeat you. Vaporeon and Corsola, go." Both CEOs shouted.

Both pokemon appeared on the sides on the field or should I say plant. The CEOs were grinning thinking that they have the advantage. Sometimes people can be two overconfident. Just because you think you have something figured out doesn't mean that it will work. I was about to show these CEOs that you always expect the un-expected. I winked towards Amanda and Zephyr. I turned to Bryan and I got in battle mode.

"Vaporeon and Corsola, use Water Gun on those Fire-Freaks." Both CEO shouted.

"Cerberus and Arcanine, dodge out the way of the water attacks!" Bryan and I told our faithful and loyal pokemon.

Our pokemon jumped aside the stream of waters rushed past. I ordered Cerberus to do a Power Rush at Vaporeon. I had been teaching my Pokemon with new and old attacks plus some strategies and attacks of my own. If you plan to win, then win with style and substance. Normally, I didn't believe that but I had to be flexible at some parts of my life. Bryan wasn't talking to his pokemon so I knew his pokemon and he had a way to battle without talking. Cerberus got knocked down by Corsola and backed up to my feet.

"I took down that weak Vaporeon. I think Vaporeon might get up but that Corsola is one tough cookie. I don't know if I can beat her." Cerberus said.

"Focus on Vaporeon. I think Bryan's Arcanine can handle Corsola." I said to Cerberus.

"She probably good. I mean Arcanine could. I am sorry but that female Arcanine is so beautiful and skillful in her ways of battling. Should I impress her?" Cerberus asked.

"Just do your best and maybe she will notice you," I said to Cerberus and then turned to the CEOs, "this battle is over. Prepare for the ultimate defeat."

Bryan and I both ordered our pokemon to use Take Down. The CEOs must have expected this so they ordered their pokemon to dodge it but Cerberus had a few tricks up his sleeve. He turned around as soon the Vaporeon dodged and then knocked Vaporeon to the wall. At the same time, Corsola was being slammed to the ground. It was about to revive it when Arcanine used Flamethrower on it. Corsola got so hot that it couldn't even focus. It fainted right then. Both CEOs looked at their pokemon and at our pokemon.

"The CEOs' pokemon are unable to battle. Bryan and Lawrence are the winners." Amanda shouted.

"Unfair!!! Unfair!!!! That match didn't count. We were just testing you. It doesn't matter we will take this place over." Both CEOs laughed.

I got angry. How dare they try to get out of their loss so quickly!!! I ought to give them a piece of my mind. I started to rush at them but Bryan held me back. Cerberus told me that it wasn't worth the effort. I just had to get them for their lying plans. I was about to push Cerberus aside when a metal star flew past me. It almost hit one of the CEOs. I turned around and saw Zephyr with a bunch of throwing stars.

"Unless you want to experience more of my 'star' treatment, I'd suggest you never bother this place again." Zephyr said grinningly.

Both CEOs got scared and rushed out. I sighed and hugged Cerberus. I thought I heard him say that what I was about to do was foolish, but he understood. Then Cerberus walked over to Arcanine. I probably didn't know what they were talking about but I was glad Cerberus was happy. I smiled at Amanda, Zephyr and Bryan. Then Amanda hugged Bryan and hugged me the hardest. I expected this to happen. Then she hugged Zephyr so hard I could see his face turn different colors. Well, he did scare away those CEOs.

"How would you two like to be interviewed for the special edition of The Johto Exposer? Maybe you could write a few articles in there also." Amanda suggested.

"I don't know. It all depends if my partner here is up to it." I said while looking at Zephyr.

"Of course I will. How can I not get an article about me in a newspaper." Zephyr said joyfully.

"What about Cerberus and Arcanine?" I asked while looking at the two dog pokemon who were glaring into each other eyes.

"Let's give them so alone time. Those two seemed to starting a bonding relationship." Bryan said.

The four of us headed for one of the conference rooms. The doors of the building opened to reveal the workers of the plant. They started to shake my hand and congratulating me for getting rid of those awful CEOs. I told them that I couldn't have done it alone without Zephyr and Bryan. They understood, well some of them did because a few wanted to idolize me. I turned around and saw the two dog pokemon howling a love song. I smiled and continued to walk.

"So my love, do you think we will ever see each other again?" Cerberus asked.

"Don't worry, love. I bet we will together on Christmas Day." Arcanine said in a growly voice.


	15. Halloween Miniseries Chapter 14 A Porta...

This is the beginning of the Halloween Series. This section crosses over with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. So I have to say I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Now it only involves one certain episode, "Fear Itself" although I have changed it for viewer enjoyment. At the end, a little bit of Yu-Gi-Oh comes up but I am keeping that a secret. Well, read and review.

Chapter 14

A Portal to Sunnydale (Part 1)

It was a couple days after the whole newspaper incident. I had made sure that a copy would arrive home. Why was I going home now? Today was Halloween and about this time of year, a great party is thrown and I didn't want to miss it. Sure my siblings are part of the greatest crime organization in history but we are great at throwing parties too (not to mention we are excellent at partying too.) I thought I would invite some of my new friends for Halloween. Maybe I could dance with Vipera this Halloween.

"This party is going to the party of all parties." I thought.

I had just told my newfound friends about the party. All of them could come except Vipera. She had been invited to a personal friend's party but she would make it up on Christmas. I had just arrived in our quaint little town. I walked towards our house. I could hear the bustling throughout the house. I didn't have to be psychic to know what was going on. I just stepped inside the door to see Sanfra greet me.

"Well Lawrence, this is going to be a Halloween that no one will ever forget." Sanfra said while putting up the directions.

"I thought it would. I could ask Gesper how it will turn out but that's cheating." I replied as I plopped down on the couch.

"Maybe it isn't cheating. Maybe I would like to be asked." Gesper said while appearing with a box in hand.

"Well, it really isn't fair to ask you anyways. We shouldn't know the future. Well, maybe important stuff but not the tidbits of life. It's the tidbits of life that makes life enjoyable." I explained.

"By the way Lawrence, I need to talk to you." Gesper said as he gestured towards the other room.

I followed him into the next room and asked, "So what is up, big brother?"

"Lawrence, I have a favor to ask of you." Gesper said.

"What is it? This had better not have to do with any of your crazy schemes that you pull off every Halloween." I snorted.

"No, I need you to comfort a friend." Gesper asked me.

"A Friend?" I asked, "since when do you have friends?"

"Her name is Elizabeth Summers, but her friends call her Buffy." Gesper explained.

"So what is her problem?" I asked while trying to put a finger to the name.

"She is having some emotional issues and needs cheering up. I checking up on her through my inter-dimensional mirror." Gesper replied.

Inter-dimensional Mirror? Wait that means Buffy wasn't from this universe. She was from alternate or parallel universe. But when did Gesper visit other universes? I know Gesper could do fantastic stuff, but never in my mind I could believe that he visit other universes. This was something new for me. Had he been to a universe where I joined Team Rocket? Had he been to a universe where Venemas were just normal people? I was intrigued by the interest of other universes.

"She lives in a town called Sunnydale. She has friends and family there. Unfortunately, I can't tell you much." Gesper said.

"WHAT???" I exclaimed.

"There isn't much time to explain. I know your friends are coming here and I will explain where you are. If you are in trouble, send your Xatu." Gesper said.

"But how will I get there?" I asked.

"Will this suffice?" Gesper said waving his hand.

Suddenly, a bluish portal appeared in the middle of the room. Now I was intrigued. Since when could Gesper do that? This was incredible. It was like nothing I had seen before. I don't know what was wrong with this Buffy girl but I would help her. A Venema will always help out those in dire need. But the name Buffy rang a bell. No, what it didn't. My mind was wandering. I saw Gesper's hand float over my head.

"I am just relieving some stress that you might have." Gesper said.

"Well ... thanks, Big Brother. Is it time?" I asked.

"It is time. I will contact your friends and tell them where you are." Gesper replied.

I went forwards towards the portal. I stuck my hand in it. It could the feel the pulse of energy vibrating through my bones. I read somewhere that if you stuck your hand in a portal; it would feel like touching Jell-O. I don't know who wrote that but the portal did not feel like Jell-O. I took a deep breath since I need to concentrate while going through the portal. Okay, maybe that wasn't the reason but I really didn't want to throw up on the other side. I read Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets just two days ago on my palm pilot. I read about his experience with Floo Powder and I didn't want to go through that.

"Well, it is time to tempt fate." I said as I entered the portal.

It felt weird. Becoming a pokemon was weird but stepping and going through a portal topped the charts on the weird-o-meter. I felt my body rush past. It was like one of those water tubes at a water park except the water wasn't this fast. Faster and fast I flew through until the portal opened. I could see a college of some sort. I hoped that I would land on the grass and not on the sidewalk. I crossed my fingers.

"Well, I said I would tempt fate." I said as the portal opened and I fell out.

Meanwhile, a beautiful but pretty girl just stepped out of classroom. It was Buffy Summers. After receiving some nasty comments from one of her not-so-liked teachers but receive good advice from her favorite teachers, she decided to go to the party but not before checking with Giles. Halloween might be the night where demons and vampires party. Partying usually meant victims and sacrifices, which wasn't a good thing. That's when she saw the portal and the kid flying out.

"I know this is Sunnydale but this is ridiculous." Buffy said.

I flew out of the portal and landed on the soft grass. I was grateful for my soft landing. It kind of reminded me when Rembrandt used to land on the Professor in the TV Show Sliders. I brushed myself off and looked up. There was the second most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. If you are wondering who is the first, it is Vipera. Vipera might not look it but she is truly the essence of beauty. So this was Buffy Summers. I wonder what her problem was. We just stood there until she finally introduced herself.

"Hey, my name is Buffy Summers. I haven't seen you around her. You must be new?" She said.

"I don't go here. Let's just say I am just dropping in for a visit. My name is Lawrence Draco Venema." I replied.

"Venema? Venema? Now where do I know that name?" Buffy pondered.

"Maybe you might my brother Arthur 'Gesper' Venema." I suggested.

"Yes, that's where I remember that name. He helped me out a couple of times. That guy was really weird. So you must be related to him." Buffy said.

"Yeah, I am his youngest brother. He was concerned about you. Something about depression or somewhat." I replied back.

"Yes, it is something like that. I am heading to a friend's house to check up on something. You want to come with me?" Buffy asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier." I said cheerfully but I got a strange look from her.

"Sorry, it was that my first roommate here was pretty cheerier until I found out the truth about her. Your cheerful attitude kind of reminded me of her." Buffy explained.

I nodded my head as we walked out of the college and down the street. I wondered who this friend was. I bet Buffy had a bunch of friends. I looked around and saw different houses. Sunnydale was a strange place. I expected some place sunny and cheery but this place seemed bleak. I don't know who named this place Sunnydale but they probably didn't know anything about it. We kept on walking until we arrived at an old house. Buffy knocked on their door and it opened. An old but not too old man stood in the doorway. This was one of her friends, I thought. But that wasn't the strange part. This man was wearing some Mexican outfit. This shocked not only me but Buffy too.

"Buffy, I didn't expect you here. Want some candy?" The man asked.

"Giles, what are you doing? And why are wearing that outfit?" Buffy asked.

"It's alive!!!!!" Giles said while shaking the Frankenstein doll but Buffy was not amused.

"Shouldn't you be in research mode? It is Halloween." Buffy said.

"I thought you might come over and I have to tell you this. Take the night off. Go party with your friends. Just relax." Giles said while wiping his glasses.

"But it is Halloween. What about Vampires and Werewolves and Demons?" She asked while my ears perked up.

"No respectable creatures is going to come out on Halloween so don't worry about it." Giles said.

"He's right, though I would be prepared just in case." I said.

Both of them looked at me. It was like I was invisible. Nobody noticed me until I started talking. Was this going to be like every day of my journey? Was I to be ignored every day of my life? I just stood there waiting for someone to say something. Maybe I had to say some thing or nothing would be said at all. I took a deep breath and glared at Buffy. Here it is goes, I thought.

"Sorry that I didn't introduce myself. My name is Lawrence Draco Venema." I said.

"Wouldn't that be any relation to a Gesper Venema?" Giles asked.

"Of course, I am his younger brother and he is my oldest brother." I said.

"Well, it is a treat to meet another Venema. You don't have your powers yet, do you?" Giles asked as he examined me.

"Nope, but I do sense a great deal of power coming from him. He is not evil though since I am not getting evil vibes from him." Buffy said to Giles.

"And how on earth do you know that?" I asked.

"Gesper must have not told you about my special abilities." Buffy said.

"He said it wasn't wise or probably he didn't want me in harms way." I said.

"Well, I am the Slayer." Buffy said as she introduced herself as if she was a warrior.

"THE WHAT?" I yelled.

"The Slayer is a chosen one to fight off vampires, demons and the occasional Werewolf. Yes, Giles, that is the shorten version but I don't want to bore our new friend with all the technical stuff." Buff said as she explained about her alter ego.

"If I remember, Gesper wasn't bored when I told him the whole story behind the Slayer." Giles recalled.

"Gesper wouldn't be bored if you read him every single word from War and Peace." I told both Buffy and Giles.

"Oh, I thought might be the reason. I thought we had another Giles on our hands." Buffy smirked as she talked.

"So what kind of powers do you have anyways?" I asked.

"Well, I do have super strength. I do heal fast. And I have super hearing. Not to mention that when evil is near, I get strong evil vives coming from them. If it wasn't for the mystical part, people would think I am a mutant." Buffy explained.

"I see we are in the same boat. People think Venemas as mutants even though our powers are more mystical than genetics." I told Buffy and Giles.

"Maybe Lawrence can accompany with you on Halloween Party. There must be some party you wanted to go to." Giles said.

"Yes, there was. Maybe this will be a real treat for me." Buffy said as she headed for the door.

"Nice meeting you Giles. If I ever come back, I want to know more about Buffy and her past experiences." I said as I also headed towards the door.

"It would be wiser to ask Buffy herself but if you don't want to pry by asking, I will try." Giles said even though he did almost shut the door.

The two of us headed towards her house. Since it was Halloween, she needed a costume. I told her about what has happened in his life and she told me what happened to her. It was amazing that the two of us had gone through some similar things. I wanted to meet her mother. I wondered if her mother was an excellent cook like mine. I also wanted to meet her friends. What were they like? Did they contain any special powers just like Buffy said? What were my friends doing right now? Was this Halloween going to be safe? I sighed as I gave up trying to answer those questions. I couldn't let doubt block my fun.


	16. Chapter 15 Friends Part Two

We continue on with the Halloween Mini-series. In this chapter, we see what is happening back in Lawrence's world. In Buffy's world, we meet Joyce and Buffy's friends. James Bond does come up a couple times (plus some mentions of Batman.) and we see Lawrence doing a one-person motto. So sit back, relax and don't forget to review.

Chapter 15

Friends ... (Part 2)

Previously on Lawrence's Journey, our adventurer takes a trip to Sunnydale and meets Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Of course, he doesn't know that when he meets here but after several short discussions, he learns about her life and she knows about his. Lawrence agrees to accompany with her to a Halloween Party so she won't be alone and now we continue on with our story.

Zephyr had just arrived at Lawrence's house. It was a good thing that he had given all of his friend's directions before he left for home. Lawrence had told about his friend that every Halloween at his house a great party is thrown. He wanted to invite his friends to spread the fun around. Zephyr had been to many parties before but he hadn't been to a Venema party. Zephyr wondered what it would be like. He knocked on the door and it opened. What was standing in the door was the most beautiful woman on earth. Who was she and where did she come from?

"Ah, you must be Zephyr. My name is Sanfra. Won't you come in?" She asked.

"Yes, I shall." Zephyr replied.

Zephyr stepped inside the house. It wasn't something that he expected. First of all, he expected Lawrence to be living in a mansion not some plain of the ordinary house. I mean the Venemas were paid well by Giovanni. Shouldn't they be Billionaires? Maybe there was more to the Venemas than he knew about. He read up on the files about them but maybe experiencing the real thing was better than reading up on them. Anyways, it would be rude of Zephyr to ask.

"Now we will wait for the rest of Lawrence's friends to come." Sanfra replied.

"So where is Lawrence?" Zephyr asked.

"He is on a mission for Gesper. Normally, Lawrence wouldn't miss a party like this but this was urgent." Sanfra replied back.

"Well, that's Lawrence for you. He is more mysterious than me. Well, I bet he will call if he needs help." Zephyr said.

Zephyr sat down and waited for the rest of the guest to come. Zephyr didn't know who was coming but hopefully Lance Venemosa wasn't coming. He really didn't want to make a bad impression in front of Aquaria. It was a few minutes later and the guest strolled in. Lance and Aquaria were the first people to arrive. Zephyr hoped that Lance wouldn't come but I guessed that Aquaria needed to keep an eye on her troublesome brother. Then Brian came in and then Thomas came in. That was it and Zephyr was confused. Where was Vipera? I guess she wasn't here even Lawrence and Vipera seemed liked a couple.

"So where is Lawrence?" Aquaria asked.

"Yeah, where is the stupidly insane know-it all Venema?" Lance said.

There was a smack and Zephyr snickered. Aquaria had hit her brother in the back of the head. Zephyr though he deserved it. It was good that none of Lawrence's siblings heard Lance's backstab Lawrence or he would receive more than a slap to the head. We sat on the couch and then we all started talking. Zephyr explained that Lawrence was on a mission but he would be back. Well, the party would soon begin but Zephyr was really worried. How much trouble was this mission that it would drag his best friend away from him? Little did Zephyr know, that this mission was anything that Lawrence had faced before?

Meanwhile, back in Sunnydale, Buffy and Lawrence had arrived at her mother's house. Buffy had told me almost complete life story. She told me what her life was before Sunnydale. Apparently, she was a slayer before she came to Sunnydale. She told me of all the adventures she and her friends (which I was hoping to meet soon) had experienced. I hoped that my journey was just as great without the vampires, werewolves and demons, of course. We smiled and looked at the houses around her house. If I was bit older and she was younger, we could be boyfriend and girlfriend but her job as the slayer would get in the way. Plus I didn't want to be on the rebound and nothing could replace the way Vipera looks at me. Vipera and I are really strong bonded couple.

"This is my house." Buffy said.

It looked like a standard house, I thought. I didn't expect Buffy's family to be rich either. I wanted to see what Buffy's mother looked like. Buffy didn't even talk about her mother. I figured that there was a problem between the two but I didn't want to stick my nose into their problem. I just stood there for a minute not noticing Buffy heading towards the door. Then reality hit me and I just ran up when she was opening the door. I stepped through the threshold of the Summers' household. It was a typical modern home.

"Mom, I am home and I brought a friend." Buffy shouted.

"Really? Not Willow or Xander or Oz? This is great, we should celebrate." A voice came from the kitchen.

I wondered who Willow, Xander and Oz were because Buffy didn't mention much about friends. Maybe she wanted to keep it a surprise. A figure stepped out and memories came through. Buffy's mom was just as beautiful as my mom but I wondered if she was talented as my mom. I wanted to ask where Buffy's father was but that would be considered noisy. I just couldn't stop looking at her but sooner or later I would have to introduce myself.

"Hello Mrs. or Ms. Summers, my name is Lawrence Draco Venema. Nice to meet you." I said while holding out my hand.

"Another Venema? Just like that nice Gesper fellow that helped you defeat that demon on graduation. By the way, my name is Joyce." Buffy's mom said.

"Joyce, huh? That is a pretty name. So Gesper helped defeat a demon. Not surprised there since my bro is full of surprises." I responded.

"So what is going on, Buffy? Any new dangers that Giles is sending you to face?" Joyce asked.

"Well, nope unless surviving a Halloween party counts as danger. I need a costume." Buffy replied.

"That's great. Finally, you can live like a normal college student. Lawrence, do you need a costume?" Joyce asked.

"Nope, got one. I kind of kept it from a spy mission that a friend of mine dragged me into." I responded back.

"You went on a spy mission? You're not the kind of type that I would think that would do that but people wouldn't consider me the type to go brave into danger." Buffy smirked.

We went into the living room and talked. Meanwhile at the haunted house where the big Halloween party was, Oz and his groupies, along with Xander, were setting up the sound equipment for the party. A strange symbol was already painted on the floor. Meanwhile, Xander tried to act like one of the guys but Oz said he was a civilian. While setting up some equipment, Oz cut himself and some blood fell on the floor. Oz said it was no deal and he ignored it. The floor glowed a bit which caused a fake spider that was on the floor suddenly turned into a real spider and skittered away. Back at the Summers' house, Joyce was fixing Buffy's costume, which was a Little Red Riding Hood Costume.

"That is looks really good, Joyce. You must have been really talented back in your day." I said while taking out the costume bag.

"Yeah, I was. But Buffy's more talented. Sure she is the Slayer but not many girls can pull that off. Although I do worry about her when she is patrolling or in the heat of a battle." Joyce said while finishing up the costume.

"Don't all mothers worry about their children whether they are going to college, or a pokemon journey or facing a horde of vampires? Okay, maybe that one wasn't a good example, but you get my point," I said while finally changing into my costume, "so how do I look?"

I had changed into the costume or disguise that I used on the mission with Zephyr. With the outfit, the shades and the hair. It was like I became a whole new person. I had the urge to say Venema, Lawrence Venema in a James Bondish way but I didn't want to sound stupid. I really didn't want to put this back on, but with Team Rocket a dimension away, it was safe for now. Of course people would question my outfit but that was okay. I waited for the comments.

"That costume makes you look awesome. You look like a secret agent. You make James Bond look like Mr. Bean." Buffy commented.

"You are comparing James Bond to Mr. Bean? You do realize that you are comparing a suave secret agent to a bumbling fool." I sneered.

"Just checking. I was wondering if this was a trick of Giles. You don't sound British at all." Buffy glared as she spoke.

"Why would this be a ... never mind, let's just get going." I said while rubbing my head while trying to ignore the confusion.

"Be careful Buffy! You might not be on a mission but things go bump in the night here in Sunnydale." Joyce said.

We both exited wearing our costumes. Buffy was wearing her Little Red Riding Hood Costume with Basket (which I guess it had weapons to defeat evil here in Sunnydale) and me in my Rocket outfit (which I had my pokeballs concealed within my costume.) We walked around while she showed me the place. We were supposed to meet in front of the house for her friends. Little did Buffy and I know that the house was going crazy. Apparently, Oz's blood had activated a demon-summoning spell (and the symbol to activated the spell was the one painted on the floor) to summon the fiercest demon on earth. Back to our heroes, Buffy and I stood at the pathway to house. I heard footsteps and hid behind a bush. Buffy didn't understand and tried to question me when Xander came up to her.

"Well hello missy, will you share what you have in that basket with me?" Xander snickered.

"Not unless you want to staked, knifed or crossbowed," Buffy said while snickering back, "what's with the costume? Did Alfred leave his costume to you?"

"I happen to be dressed as James Bond. Remember Halloween last year? I wanted to be prepared for anything thrown at us." Xander commented.

"By the way, where is Anya?" Buffy asked.

"She wanted to come with us and she is looking for a costume but I am afraid what she will find since she was a vengeance demon." Xander said.

I saw two people walking towards her. Those two must be Willow and Oz. Willow was dressed up like Joan of Arc and Oz was ... well he didn't look dressed up at all. Willow greeted Buffy and Xander. Willow started to explain her costume including the part where she compared her life to Joan of Arc including the burned at the stake part. Oz explained that he was God. I snickered because it was funny. Unfortunately, my snickering was too loud and caught the attention of Xander.

"Is some one hiding in the bushes?" Xander said not realizing what was there until I popped out.

"Prepare for trouble and make that double."

"To save the world from devastation and unite all evils within all nation."

"To denounce all evil and bring forth the love; to also extend the power to the stars above."

"Lawrence Venema"

"Team Rocket comes to Sunnydale at the speed of dimensional flight so surrender now because this is a totally new fight."

"Arbokkkk!!! Houndoommm!!" My pokemon said while they popped out the pokeballs.

"Buffy, don't you think it is time to go in slaying mode?" Xander asked shivering.

"Wait, Venema? Like as in Gesper? Are you related to Gesper Venema?" Willow asked.

"Yes, I am. I am the youngest brother of the Venema family." I responded back.

"Well Mr. Rocket, we have stakes and knives and ... Buffy, why are you laughing?" Xander asked.

"I am laughing because you feel for his ploy. Lawrence is not part of Team Rocket although that motto did make it authentic." Buffy smirked.

"Yeah, though it is strange to hear a one-sided motto," Oz commented, "but I give that motto 10 stars."

"Yeah, I know. I try not to use the motto but it is fun. I used that motto to save a newspaper that our Venema subscribes to from two evil Newspaper CEOs." I laughed.

"Well, might I ask a question? If you are trying not to join Team Rocket, then why are you wearing a Team Rocket costume?" Xander asked.

"Well, since I am a dimension away from my world, I didn't see any harm since Giovanni doesn't know where I am." I replied back.

"He does make a good point so why are we just standing here? There is a party in progress and we aren't making any hoopla." Oz exclaimed.

"Hoopla?" Buffy and I asked.

"Sorry! Bad choice of words but let's get this show on the road!!!!" Oz said.

"Agreed!" I responded back.

As we walked down the path to the house holding the Halloween Party, I felt something was wrong. I mean everything was perfect but there was a sense of doubt in the air. Halloween was known as All Hallows Eve. Maybe Giles was wrong. Maybe I was wrong to think that this night would be dangerous. Maybe I was just confusing myself too much. I decided to take the barrier down and just enjoy myself. Besides on a night like this, nothing could go wrong. Oh, how wrong did I realize I was when I was going to face the greatest threat since Team Rocket? 


	17. Chapter 16 And Enemies Part Three

I do admit that this chapter is a little bit shorter than usual but I guess nobody is really perfect. Remember, this might follow the storyline of "Fear Unlimited" but I have changed some things to make this even better. So sit back, relax and review.

Chapter 16

... And Enemies (Part 3)

Previously on Lawrence's Journey, Lawrence's friends arrive at his house to find out that Lawrence is on a mission. Meanwhile, Lawrence meets Buffy's mother Joyce and they get ready for a Halloween Party. Lawrence meets Buffy's friends and they head into the party at the Halloween Party location where evil has taken over the building. Now we continue on with the story.

The group headed straight towards the building. I was happy to see Buffy with her friends. I mean they seemed kind of nice. Sure Xander seemed normal but you have to have at least a normal in the group. I didn't know what Willow was but there was something about Oz that seemed familiar. It was like I had encountered it before. I shook my head. Now was not the time to go insane. I had to keep Buffy happy although she was happy. So why was I here? Maybe I should leave but I wanted to keep Buffy company just in case.

"Well, let's step inside." Xander exclaimed.

I opened the door and the group stepped inside. I entered and shut the door. If this was a party, it was pretty dull. There wasn't even music. I looked at this as some party reject. But my mind was telling me that something was wrong ... very wrong. But Buffy wasn't even noticing anything. So much for the so-called slayer, I thought. Suddenly, something fell down the stair. The group rushed over and saw it was a body. In fact, it was a dead body. Now I knew that something was wrong.

"Okay, this is not even normal!" Xander said while looking around the

"Thank you Mr. States the Obvious!" I smirked back at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Xander asked.

"You two cut it out. Something weird is going on here and we should explore more." Willow explained.

"Yeah! Ms. Slayer here isn't even on top of things!" I chuckled.

"What was that, Lawrence? I could easy pummel you." Buffy said with her fists out.

"I'd like to see you try!" I said while my hand was on Scizor and Houndoom's pokeballs.

"You rely on your pathetic Pokemon. You are weaker than your brothers." Buffy smirked.

"You take that back. I could easily take you down without my pokemon." I said while raising my fist.

"Then why don't you?" Buffy asked.

"Number one, I would never hit a girl and number two, we should stop worrying about this fight so we can discover why this party went from alive to dead." I said while lowering my hand.

"He does have a point there, Buffy!" Willow said.

"Who cares? Let's just get moving before anything goes wrong .... AHHHHH!"

I turned around and a skeleton attacked Xander. I reached for Scizor's pokemon but Buffy got there first. Before I could back her up, the skeleton collapsed. It was plastic. How could a plastic skeleton move? Outside, Anya, who ironically was in a bunny costume, was checking out the house. She went to the front door when it disappeared behind a wall of breaks. Anya went running straight towards Giles' house. Meanwhile inside the house, the group headed into another room still trying to figure out what was happening. Suddenly a bunch of bats flew out but that wasn't what surprised me.

"Crobat!!" I screamed.

After a few seconds, the bats were rubber and everyone looked at me. At first, I thought I saw a Crobat but after looking at the rubber bats, there weren't any that looked like Crobats. Then I turned to the others and they were still looking at me strangely. Okay, stay calm. There is something going on here and it has to be easy to explain. Who am I kidding? This place was stranger than Gesper's parties. Still I had to stay focus and I also have to explain why I just cried out Crobat. Okay, I do have a fear of certain bats, but this people are not normally accustomed to Pokemon.

"Crobat? What Crow? I just saw a bat." Xander chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"No, Xander. Crobat is a pokemon. It is the evolved form of Golbat." I explained.

"Golbat? So I am guessing this pokemon participates in Soccer? Get it, Goal Bat? Come on, it is funny." Xander said while trying to crack a joke.

"No, it isn't. Stop making fun of their name, you pathetic comedian." I said with a smirk.

"Okay, let's not ... "Willow said but Xander interrupted her.

"Okay, I don't need this! Goodbye!" Xander said while walking off.

Soon the group split. Good riddance, I thought. Xander is just as funny as a Mr. Mime. I had better get some help though. Then I remember what Gesper said. Then I knew what I had to do. I pulled out Xatu's pokeball and released it. Xatu appeared and I told it to go back for help. Xatu disappeared and I headed up the stairs. This house was darker and gloomy than any haunted house I have been two. And I have been to a lot of them due to double dares. Suddenly three dark figures popped out. I reached for my pokeballs when I heard the familiar yet stuttered motto.

"Pre .. pare for t..t..rouble."

"And make ... it .. it .. double."

"To protect ... the world from dev .. astation."

"To unite all pe .. ople within ... our ... n .. n .. ation."

"To denounce the e .. e .. vil of truth ... and ... and ... love."

"To .. to .. extend ... our ... our ... reach to the stars ... a ... a ... bove."

"Jessie!!!"

"James!!!"

"Team Rocket cowering at the speed of light!!!"

"Better back down because we are too scared to fight!!"

"Meowth in fright!!!"

The terrible trio were holding each other while they were shaking. Even Team Rocket isn't safe from this spooky house. The little piece I had was broken when I heard voices coming from the bathroom. I told the Terrible Trio to follow me. I slowly headed towards the bathroom and opened the door. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was trying to find their way out of this house. Xander looked in a mirror and saw no reflection. It was like he was invisible. Buffy was attacked by hordes of vampires and Willow's spells were going haywire. As for Oz, he was in the bathroom where I was entering. I saw him shaking.

"What is wrong with him?" James asked.

"Must not transform. I am a good boy!" Oz said to himself.

"Looks like someone caught the crazy bug." Meowth chuckled.

"I will not ... transform ... into a ... werewolf." Oz said repeatedly.

"Werewolf? What does he mean? Is he a Werewolf?" Jessie asked while shaking.

I ignored Jessie's voice but focused on what she said. Why didn't I see it before? I knew there was something familiar about him. Sure, werewolves are very rare in our world but there was a connection between him and I. But I wasn't a werewolf because I would know that. Jessie, James and Meowth were all shaking. Someone had to keep an eye on Oz while the rest venture to where this evil is located. I couldn't leave Jessie and James. Despite the fear the house is giving off, Oz could still transform and curse them. Sure, it would be a good punishment but not even Jessie and James deserved that. That left ...

"Jessie, I need you to release Wobbuffet. Meowth, I need you to stay behind with Wobbuffet."

"Why?" James asked.

"Meowth and Wobbuffet are safe since Werewolves can't affect other animals. Plus Wobbuffet can easily protect himself with Counter if Oz tries to attack. Someone or something needs to keep an eye on Oz while we find what is causing this house to become full of evil." I explained.

Jessie released Wobbuffet and the three of us headed towards the area where the evil was. I couldn't sense it like Buffy but something was wrong and it was probably in the attic. We headed up stairs. Hopefully, my theory was right about werewolves. As we crept, I could hear the two Rockets shaking. If I wasn't so focused, I would be scared too but I had to figure out what on earth was going on. As we crept to the stairs towards the attic, I realized that this was an encounter that I haven't faced before but there was no time for doubts. This evil must be destroyed or else worse things might happen. I just hope that Xatu reached my friends and family so they arrive in the nick of time.


	18. Chapter 17 The Ultimate Evil Part Four

Chapter 17

The Ultimate Evil (Part 4)

Last time on Lawrence's Journey, our heroes enter the house but find it to be haunted by a strange entity. After a fight, the group splits up allowing Lawrence to run into the bumbling Trio. After discovering Oz, Lawrence along with Jessie and James head up to the top of the house while Xatu is getting help. What is going on and will Oz recover from his fear? And are Wobbuffet and Meowth safe? Now, the saga continues.

At Lawrence's house, the party of a lifetime was happening. Friends, Rivals and Family were celebrating. Lance got his just desserts after tasting Gesper's spiked punch and Zephyr showed off his fighting skills. The party was going well until Xatu arrived. At first, Aquaria thought that it was a signal that Lawrence was coming home but Gesper knew what was happening. He communicated with Lawrence's Xatu and then told it to go back. That's when he turned around and his face was not pleasant anymore.

"What's wrong?" Aquaria asked.

"What, did Lawrence fall down and hurt himself?" Lance asked in a not-so serious tone.

"Lawrence is in danger and so are the rest of his new friends. Some evil is plagued the area where he is. We must get there to help him. Lawrence might have beaten two gym leaders but he will need all the help he can get!" Gesper explained.

"Evil? What evil?" Lance asked.

"An Evil that causes fear to anybody who gets near it. No one is immune to it, not even us." Gesper explained.

"Well, I don't have any fears." Lance said boastfully.

"That is scientifically impossible. Everyone is afraid of one thing or another. No human or pokemon has ever been found to be totally fearless. And it has been 100 years since the experiment has been performed." Zephyr told Lance.

"How do you know that?" Sanfra asked.

"I might be a secret agent/spy but I do know my science/psychology facts." Zephyr said.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Trevor said.

"I will have to summon the portal first. It won't take very long but I'd suggest everyone prepare. This is something that might be harder to take down if we all are unprepared. Hang on, Lawrence. We will be there." Gesper said.

Gesper started the incantation as the other watched. Hopefully, they wouldn't be too late. What they didn't know that this evil was more powerful than anyone could imagine. It would take a lot of power to take this demon down. Gesper opened the portal and pointed towards it. Lance really didn't want to go but Sanfra kicked him in first. Then she apologized to Aquaria.

"That's okay. He needed to be a guinea pig anyways." Aquaria said.

Then the group jumped in the portal. Meanwhile back in Sunnydale, everything was going chaotic. Buffy couldn't find Xander who disappeared even though he was standing by him. Willow cast a spell to find out what is happening to this house but it backfired. Buffy hears a scream and rushes into a door falling into a basement. Suddenly, dead zombies attack Buffy. Meanwhile, outside Anya and Giles stare at the house.

"We can't get in. This house won't let us in." Anya says.

"Well, we will see about that." Giles says reaching into a bag.

Giles pulls out a chainsaw and starts to cut through the wall. Meanwhile, our heroes/villains reach the attic. I am holding an electric torch provided by Zephyr. Jessie and James are shaking behind me. I look at them and sigh. I can understand why but I wonder what they are afraid of. I opened the door and suddenly, the whole group is back together. Unfortunately, Xander uses one of Buffy's weapons to knock Team Rocket out.

"You didn't have to do that, Xander." I sneered.

"I thought they were evil zombies." Xander said.

"Nope, they are human. Although the female could use some beauty agents, because she really needs it." Willow said.

"Where is Oz?" Buffy asked.

"We left him in a bathroom. Meowth and Wobbuffet are guarding him. What on earth is going on here?" I asked.

Suddenly, Giles and Anya burst through. The group snickers at Anya with her bunny costume. Suddenly, Giles spots the circles going on magic babble. He shows the group a picture of the summoning circle. Willow translates to explain that a demon named Gachnar is being summoned. Gachar is using the fears of mortals to feed himself.

"Well, that does make sense. When Crobat appeared, it showed my fear of bat. Willow's fear was probably of her spells backfiring. Xander disappeared because his fear is being not noticed and well, Oz's fear is pretty obvious." I explained.

"Well, all we have to do is … " Buffy started to say.

"Now, we have to do is not … " Giles tried to say.

" … rip up the floorboard with the summoning symbol." Both Buffy said at the same time.

Buffy ripped up the floorboards, which was Giles' warning. Suddenly, the air got all smoky and a giant figure came out of the smoke. A terrifying demon appears and Team Rocket wakes up to fall back asleep after seeing Gachnar. I slapped my head. Trust Buffy to make a mistake like that. She is the Slayer, shouldn't she know not to rush into things like this?

"Well, well. I am free again. And now I am here to terrorize the whole world." Gachnar laughed.

"Not if I can stop you." Buffy said.

"Not even the great Slayer … " Gachar smirked before being hit.

While Gachnar was distracted, I threw a hammer at him. He was good and we needed to stop him. A creature that could bring fear to the world would cause chaos.

"Good throw, Mortal. But you won't stop me." Gachnar said.

Just then he jumped through the wall and hit the ground. The group ran over to the broken wall to see him run down the street. This was bad, I thought. Now we have to really stop him. Sunnydale is danger and soon the rest of the world. I looked at Buffy.

"What do we do?" Buffy asked.

"We have to stop that demon. I might not know much about slaying demons but if we don't stop it, the whole town might be in danger." I explained.

"I will go check on Oz. You go and stop the demon." Willow said.

We rushed out of the house while Willow stayed inside. I hoped that my friends would be able to arrive in time. I would need my families help to defeat this thing. It would take a lot more than the Slayer's strength to defeat this demon. Let's just hope that it didn't discover my other fear.

To Be Continued …


End file.
